Everything but the Dragon's Balls
by AnnandMay4ever
Summary: Goku and Vegeta meet after not seeing each other for a long time and then they fall in love...but from there, everything gradually descends into chaos and turmoil as dark ghosts from the past and present make an appearance. Will their blossoming relationship survive this powerful onslaught? Read and find out. YAOI. Taboo subjects. (Last two chapters of the story have been REVISED)
1. Speechless

**Pairings: GXV**

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

_**AN:**__ Hi everyone. So this is a complete rewrite of a story I had posted before with a brand new title too. The other one had problems and yeah. So here's the new version. __I changed a few details of the canon like ages, Goku dying on Namek and being wished back instead of still being alive and so on. This story will get very EXPLICIT and some dark, taboo subject matters will come up too in later chapters (so all the sensitive, be warned). I appreciate everyone who's taken an interest in my story and also it's completed...onto the story..._

**⚡ ❤ Speechless ❤ ⚡  
**

It's been a few months since Vegeta's been living at Capsule Corps after the day he'd been wished back to life with the Dragon Balls. Since that time, he's spent his days trying to keep himself occupied and distracted from the emotional turmoil he's been feeling for a while now.

Sure, he has the Gravity Room inside the Spaceship to train in (but Mr. Briefs probably built it hoping he'd leave and strangely, despite his Saiyan instinct, he's only used it a few times...) and he's been getting along well with Bulma and her family but no matter what he does...he can't escape this strange anguish inside of him...

He hates to admit it but he's changed...a lot it seems...maybe it was his death...maybe it was the mysterious place his soul went and how he can't forget it's warmth and bliss...maybe it was his ego shattering defeat and slaughter at the hands of Frieza...

But all he knows is...he doesn't speak much unless it's to Bulma...he doesn't wish to fight or compete with Goku when he returns...he feels drained a lot and he's a lot more in touch with what's going on inside of him though what's in there definitely isn't good but he's been holding it all inside and keeping his secret torment just that...

How will he relate to Goku once he sees him again today...it's been so long... Him thinking that made him feel strange...he feels that a lot lately whenever Goku's face comes to mind...

As he lays on his bed with his hands behind his head while still thinking, he soon hears a knock on the door. Once he opens it, he finds Bulma standing on the other side.

"Vegeta, we were supposed to be at Kami House over an hour ago! Did you not hear me call you on the intercom?"

Vegeta blinks at her...then smirks.

"All I heard was a bunch of gibberish, woman. Your squeaky voice is a Ki blast to the ears."

He thinks he's funny...

"Still learning _tact_, are we?"

"_Tact_ is for fools," he purrs.

She huffs while giving him a look.

"Come on!"

She grabs his hand before yanking it as his eyes grow wide in a comical way while he stumbles forward.

"How dare you treat The Prince of Saiyans like a rag-doll! You're the one that takes fifty billion years to fix up your make-up!" he squawks.

"And you're just a pain in the BUTT. Suck it up, hotshot! _You_ know I'm right," she retorts.

Vegeta sighs while making an eye-rolling face as he allows her to keep dragging him along.

~*~*~

Back in otherworld: Goku finishes peaking in on everyone while watching the scene of Vegeta and Bulma fade in his enchanted mirror (a large basin filled with enchanted water atop an artfully sculpted pillar).

"Well, let's get to it!" he chimes after straightening his orange Gi.

Once out of the door to his Otherworld home, he books it down Snake Way.

~*~*~

Back on Earth: Everyone has gathered and the Great Dragon, Porunga, has been summoned. Dende makes three wishes, the first being for Goku to be brought back to life and the second being for him to be transported to Earth, exactly where they are.

Once he manifests before them, everyone rushes up to him before exuberantly greeting him including his son who races to him before embracing his lower half (but Chi-Chi remains behind...) and then he greets them back in his usual upbeat manner.

Then after that, Dende and the rest of his kind, bid everyone farewell before he makes one last wish for his species to be transported to New Namek. After they're gone, Goku goes on conversing with everyone.

Then at some point, he notices that Krillin isn't around and his face takes on an unusual starkness. Without thinking, he asks no one in particular, where he is. That's when Master Roshi reveals what Krillin told him to tell Goku...that something very important came up and he was sorry he couldn't make it but would come visit him sometime soon.

While gazing down, Goku's thick, black brows crease, almost in a pained way which ends up alarming several people as they notice it. But then he quickly regains his composure while revealing a big, goofy grin as he laughs, nervously.

"Ooh! It's alriiight! I'm sure I'll get to see him, at some point! He's probably still drained from everything that happened on Namek!"

He lowers his gaze while gritting his teeth.

'Even though it's _been_ a couple months...but what he doesn't know is that I know the truth now...he was _never_ my friend..._friends_ don't cheat with their friend's wi...'

"Yeah, forget about 'em, Goku! I'm sure he'll show up, soon! Our favorite hero is BACK, that's what matters the most! Good tuh have yuh home, Gokuuu!"

Goku leaps in his skin at the sound of Bulma's voice before turning to gawk at the woman with a bright eyed grin plastered on her face.

He nearly jumps again as he realizes she's actually smiling instead of railing on him.

Finally he smiles back.

"Thanks Bulma."

After that, they exchange a few more words before eventually, Goku senses a pair of eyes piercing him. His gaze shifts before it ends up in a deadlock with a pair of big, dark eyes.

'Chi-Chi!!!' he shrieks in his mind as his nerves suddenly spike.

He swiftly looks away and she snarls while folding her arms before pouting as she gazes away.

'Now I _know_ he's been avoiding me since he got here...or was I avoiding him...? Either way, I will _not_ let him get away with this...how _dare_ he disrespect the mother of his child like that!'

Like a hungry tiger, she starts moving in for the kill.

But right when she's about to lightly push Bulma aside so she can embrace him, she freezes as she notices Goku, absentmindedly twisting his head before his startled eyes become locked with Vegeta's alarmed ones as he remains at a distance from the rest of the group.

At that moment, Vegeta commands his eyes to move several times but like a dear caught in headlights, they just won't budge... Neither will his frame as Goku starts strolling towards him.

Vegeta notices his heart rapidly beating as his palms become clammy and his mouth starts feeling dry but he can't figure out why he's having such an unusual reaction.

Then everything gets even more out there once time starts seeming to slow down. During that point, little details start standing out about Goku like his thick, shiny hair as it blows in the wind with strands and locks of it, flickering across his forehead and face along with his piercing eyes and wind swept cheeks and his Gi as the breeze rustles it...it all appears so _breathtaking_...

Once Goku halts in front of him and he's sensing the heat radiating off of the taller Saiyan, right then is when Vegeta realizes his breath has stopped alongside Goku's booted feet.

Then after his head falls back and his chin lifts, he shivers as he gazes, gawkingly into Goku's round, heavy-lidded eyes filled with such a soothing warmth along with something else quite intriguing and mysterious that stirs a place inside of Vegeta that hasn't been moved by another in ages.

Goku keeps gazing into him for a moment before a gentle grin starts melting onto his face.

"Hi..." he chimes, breezily.

Vegeta's heart flutters with the sound of his voice.

He also notices the way Goku's lower lids become so puffed up, adding a charming depth of warmth to his eyes just like his father's used to before a lazy grin that he'd usually never reveal to anyone, warms his features.

Right then, Goku's heart speeds up and his head becomes light.

"Hi..." Vegeta purrs, softly.

At this point, time has completely stopped for the both of them and all the voices not too far away have become nothing more than distant murmurs with Goku and Vegeta standing frozen while gazing deeply into each other as the breeze rustles Vegeta's pink button up shirt, their hair along with the rest of their clothing...

~*~*~


	2. Recollections

**Pairings: GXV**

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

_**AN: **__This chapter gets a little steamy but not too much so...that's reserved for later chapters... Also, some of the questions that were asked in a review like whether Vegeta's free to follow his heart, will be partially answered in a round-about way in this chapter and you'll get an even clearer picture in the next one. One more thing...everyone will get a glimpse of Vegeta's past as well for this story along with a glimpse of what the future holds for this story and this story is still going to get DARK and crazy in future chapters so just a reminder...nothing else to say...on with the story.✾ _

**♂ Recollections ♂  
**

It's been three weeks since Goku's return and as Vegeta rests on his stomach in his bed while immersed in a gay erotica novel (that he ordered online and that no one knows about along with his other stash of novels), a memory of Goku wafts into his mind... Ever since that day he saw him again, it seems he hasn't been able to get him out of it...there was just a..._glow_ about him... Well maybe it was a little more than a "glow..."

But he still can't understand how it came to this...when did he start seeing him this way and why...? He _does_ remember the flame (other than the one for battle) that arose within him the first time they fought and he remembers, at the time, thinking what a tragedy it would be to have to exterminate such a magnificent creature, especially one who was Saiyan, so maybe it started there...

He still thinks he's kinda sexy...and he has a beautiful smile...and a brilliant energy... In a way it's kind of intimidating... He just can't see how someone who seems so beautiful inside and out, could possibly be into him like he thought maybe Goku was the first time they saw each other again...

It's been so long since he's been with anyone really (sexually or otherwise), mostly because of his severe lack of trust, insecurity along with all the other damage caused from his last and only relationship which ended a long time ago and which he tries hard to forget...

Also, people were always giving him attention when he went places for potential dates with Nappa and Raditz (who also got lots of attention themselves from both males and females of different humanoid species...).

But he always felt that these people were only interested in him because he had the title "Prince" before his name and not because they found him charming or lovable or even handsome...sure they'd _say_ he was all these things but he felt they were lying because he didn't see himself that way and still doesn't really.

However, there's just something about being of royal blood that really got both males and females of different extraterrestrial, Saiyanoid species, all hot and bothered...sure it gave him an ego boost but at the same time, that put so much pressure on him to live up to their expectations and therefore he couldn't relax or reveal who he truly was...they wanted a powerful, boastful and haughty "Saiyan Prince" who would bring them status, power and wealth.

But it was all just a tiresome facade he used for survival and deep down, he just wanted someone who would want him for more than those reasons and could handle his softer, more submissive, _kinky_ side that he rarely revealed to anyone for fear they'd be let down and turned off and he'd in turn be left humiliated, frustrated, vulnerable...

He _hated_ always having to be the giver and not the receiver in bed (with exception to when he was with females). However, his former boyfriend had been willing to take him and was a very sensuous and gentle, aggressive and passionate, brutal and powerful, overall fantastic lover and was very sweet too (when he wasn't slamming him up against a wall...) with a flawless body and the face of a god...he thought he'd finally met the guy of his dreams but then things went so terribly, terribly wrong...

But Goku seems like he'd make a great mate and would never do the cruel things his old partner did to him... He had such a gentle warmth in his eyes that made Vegeta so weak in the knees when he gazed into them...if only he wasn't taken...and all those muscles that seemed to be hiding under that orange garb of his...it doesn't do him justice...he needs something more _tight_...more _Saiyan_-like to hug that heavenly body of his...

As his firm, round butt cheeks clench, Vegeta grinds the hot, swelling space between his thighs against the bed while a low groan and hiss escapes his lips. That's when x-rated fantasies of a certain Saiyan with careless hair, floats into his mind with his rippling muscles glistening and completely exposed while he's doing unspeakable things to himself for Vegeta's delighted indulgence...

At this point, Vegeta's _star_ begins to throb and twitch at the thought of grabbing his favorite _friend_ from his secret place where he keeps all his other little _friends _too.

"_Oooh_, Goood, YEeees," he snarls in a hoarse whimper as he grinds himself into the bed again before doing it a few more times while creating convulsing breaths and pouty moans and groans with every slow, deep, hip rolling thrust.

But then as guilty feelings start weeping into his mind like poison milk he suddenly stops before gazing down in shame with his cheeks aflush...he's _fooling_ himself...Goku was just being friendly that day, he doesn't see him like that...just thinking about him at all probably makes somebody like Goku, who's so pure and goodhearted, sick to his stomach with all the things he's done...

Why does he keep thinking about his former enemy, who he once viewed as nothing more than an inferior third-class, in such depraved ways...? It's pitiful..._he's_ pitiful... _DAMN_ _his_ _life_... He should go take a shower...

~*~*~

Meanwhile, at a house near Paozu Mountains, in his living room, Goku languishes on the couch while caught up in thought and sulking over his current situation...why did Chi-Chi have to enroll Gohan into a private, all boy school...? He already knew about it before he came back because of his magic mirror and it upset him then just as it does now.

Why can't she understand that Gohan is not like other boys...? He's a Saiyan and needs to be training to someday take Goku's place. Also, he's so bored and can't figure out what to do... Should he tend to his garden or go to his favorite fishing hole or hunting or should he do some training or maybe just kick back and watch T.V. (that's never been his style)...?

He does feel kinda lonely too... At that thought, a certain Saiyan with hair like a flame, floats into his mind...after leaning over and plopping his broad chin in his hand, a drunken smirk melts onto his face as his head lazily tilts sideways.

"Vegetaaa," he drawls in an enamored whisper...

That day he saw him again...the mirror didn't do him justice...he looked even more heavenly in person... He should go see him again...he learned so much from the mirror about Vegeta... Including how sad it seems Vegeta's been...maybe he could cheer him up... Sure, his motives may not be completely pure (as evidenced by the small flame blazing between his legs)... And in fact, for many reasons, his heart hasn't been as pure for a while now, including him finding out (through spying on her in the mirror) that Chi-Chi has been cheating on him with his best friend, Krillin...

Of course he was devastated when he found out, to the point of falling into a deep, rage filled depression...since the last few years before his brother arrived, he was always able to tolerate her screaming at him and the violent outbursts and her using Gohan as a pawn to keep him around along with denying him sex as a weapon. But this event pushed him over the edge into a place he'd never been...all the pain transformed him, for the worst...added a new, darker dimension to him he never asked for or wanted and was never prepared for... Before, her malicious, unjustified tirades and other vindictive behavior, only made him really sad but once he found out she cheated the sadness became _torture, despair, bitterness _and FURY...

Goku feels a once foreign, dark rage flaring up inside of him and he clenches his teeth as fire ignites in his eyes... He should go visit _Vegeta_...just to say HI...it doesn't have to mean anything more...

It's not just because he's tired of feeling such vivid anger, loneliness and despair along with the fact that Chi-Chi hasn't given him even an _ounce_ of attention since his return, choosing to flounce off to the mall or wherever else she makes excuses to go to, instead...he will not put all that on Vegeta...he's already been through enough with the death of his homeworld and species, being ripped away from his family and enslaved by an evil tyrant at such a tender age...ever since Vegeta had returned to Earth, he'd seemed so tense and somber...

Then one day, it all became so clear...the day Vegeta finally lost it, breaking down in a fit of bitter, tremulous sobs and wails while bowed over on his knees, on the floor, alone in his room...he beheld the horrendous thing Vegeta did to himself after... The organ in his chest never ached for another like on that day...

At that moment, Vegeta deeply touched and ensnared his heart and he decided, from that point on, he would do _everything_ to protect him and to insure that no one EVER laid their _filthy_ paws on him again...it wasn't his fault what happened to him...Frieza brainwashed him...made him think that a life of evil and destruction was the only way...he needed someone to sympathize with his plight, not look down on him further and he needed love... He's going to visit Vegeta and that's the end of it...

~*~*~


	3. Uncertainty

**Pairings: GXV**

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

_**AN: **__This chapter starts out on the scorching side (WARNING: EXPLICIT) then simmers down into something promising for the two Saiyans with Bulma playing cupid... _

**❀ Uncertainty ❀**

After flying to Capsule Corps, Goku hesitates for a moment before finally ringing up the intercom.

Once it buzzes a few times, Bulma's voice sings through the speaker, "Who is it?!"

*~*~*

Meanwhile upstairs: Steam fills his personal bathroom as Vegeta takes a hot shower.

"_OhOooh_, KakarroOooot..." he whimpers quietly before hissing with his lips pushed out erotically and releasing quivering, erratic exhales with his head thrown back, his eyes closed and his hand moving desperately against his swollen nature as he throbs for more...

"_Aahhh_...!" he soon cries under his breath before his voice strains and chokes with his mouth stretched open as his vision flashes white and his glistening, muscled form shudders with the rivers of his Saiyan milk that are sent splashing against the wet tile alongside his catastrophic, drawn-out orgasm...

Once it's over and he's left panting heavily as water rushes down from above him, he combs his fingers back through his soaked, cascading, obsidian mane with his eyes closed and his mouth parted in an erotic display before he sensuously purses his lips while licking them as flashbacks of his fantasies of a certain Saiyan hero starts making him excited all over again.

'Kakarrot, you're _so_ FUCKING _sexy_...GOD, I want you _so_ BAaaad...'

*~*~*

Back down stairs: Goku's now sitting at a table in the living room while in the middle of a conversation with Bulma that started in the elevator as she prepares tea in the kitchen for them both.

"...Goku, if that's what you really want for him...then let her know..."

Besides the fact he's scared to death of her...

"You know she's stubborn, Bulma...I already did that...nothing will change her mind," he drones, drearily.

She grunts in thought as Goku fidgets with his hands on the table while gazing sideways.

Finally she says, "You know Goku...maybe to get her to listen, you need to be a bit more direct and stubborn yourself...or you can just refuse to let her take him...it may end up in a fight but sometimes you just gotta go there...at least in _our_ relationship, when _Yamcha_ wants his way and acts like a _man _instead of a _boy_, he's more likely to get it, know what I mean...?"

Not with _her_. She's _evil_ INCARNATE...! And she'll BURN HIM AT THE STAKE if he even DARES try something like that and he'll probably never see his son again because she'll have the courts take him away forever unless he goes against everything he stands for by getting _dirty_, especially if she attempts to MURDER Gohan like she's threatened many times before she lets him take him (she's really _that_ SICK...).

Goku nibbles his lower lip while shifting in his chair in a childlike manner.

"NO, it's okay Bulma...he _did_ tell me he enjoys it there...he's _happy_ and I guess that's more important than what I want right now...I guess..."

Bulma senses sadness in his voice and her heart sinks.

"You sound lonely, Goku," she whines, softly.

Goku plops his head down over his hands with his arms folded on the table before releasing a puff of air through his nostrils.

"Maybe I am," he murmurs in a gloomy tone.

At this point, Bulma finishes preparing the tea before padding over to the table while holding two mugs. After placing them both on the table, she sits down.

She goes on, "Why don't you and Vegeta, hang out...? He's off on his own most of the time anyway, when he's not helping me with my projects of course...I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company though."

*~*~*

Back upstairs: Vegeta has been listening in on Bulma and Goku's conversation through the intercom, since a short time after he noticed Goku's energy right after his climax in the shower...

Bulma's thoughtful and all but the thing is...why would Goku want to hang out with _him..._? He still doubts whether he and Goku's exchange three weeks ago meant what he thinks...he's the same being who tried to kill his friends, for crying out loud...and what could they actually do together if indeed they did "hang out" anyway...?

He keeps eavesdropping...

"Well, actually...that's exactly why I came...to ask Vegeta if he wanted to hang out."

Vegeta's heart suddenly leaps while his eyes grow wide.

"He DOES wanna hang out with me!" he blurts out.

He recoils as he remembers the intercom picks up sound both ways and more than likely they heard that. He carries on gawking in suspense at it with eerie silence persisting a while longer before finally, he hears Bulma's voice chirping, playfully into the intercom.

"Vegeta, are yuh there?"

He growls under his breath before flinging his face away, peeved that he'd been discovered. Then after uneasily turning back to gawk again, he starts thinking that maybe she went away.

"Vegetaaa. Vegeeetaaa," she sings, teasingly.

"Alright, I'm here..." he finally drones, trying not to let his agitation show in his tone before he folds his arms as he grumbles to himself.

Bulma grunts.

"I knew you were there, silly...come to the living room so you and Goku can chat."

"Who said I wanted to do that?" he replies.

It turns out, Goku has snuck up behind Bulma and while listening in on the conversation, his chest freezes at the sound of Vegeta's words. He can't even think straight, he's so flustered.

But then after a moment of uncomfortable silence, Vegeta chuckles.

"Just kidding...I'll hang out with him..."

Goku's heart leaps with elation as a load lifts off his back.

"Alright. We're in the living room...don't take too long, okay...Goku's not gonna wait all day for you like I do," she says, jokingly.

"Look woman, you're just a waste of space..."

Bulma blinks.

"You still need to work on your comebacks, Vegeta...down here quick, 'kay."

Vegeta blinks for a moment.

A wicked grin drifts onto his face.

"Aaaaaaah!!!" he screams bloodcurdlingly out of nowhere.

Bulma recoils with the sound almost rupturing her eardrums before she melodramatically scurries behind Goku, grasping his clothes with one hand while clasping his arm in the other as she peeks out from behind him at the intercom like a frightened mouse.

Deep, sinister chuckles start coming from the intercom speaker before Bulma's gawk turns into an indignant glare with her face trembling and the corners of her voluptuous, lipstick painted lips, folded down in a sulky manner.

"That wasn't funny, _bastard_...you almost blew out my eardrums..._bastard_," she whines, fragily.

"And _that's_ how SAIYANS do _comebacks, _HUMph..." he says, playfully.

"Weirdo!!!" Bulma retorts.

Vegeta grunts again in a smug but lighthearted way before the villainous grin from earlier crawls back onto his face.

"See yuh soon, Kakarrot..." he concludes with amusement in his tone.

Goku flinches before recalling that Vegeta can sense energy too (it's still kinda creepy how he did that though...).

"Suh-see yuh, Vegeta," Goku laughs, nervously.

Vegeta smirks...

*~*~*


	4. Smarter Than They Thought

**Pairings: GXV**

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

_** ✪ Smarter Than They Thought ✪**__**  
**_

Now off the intercom, The Prince of Saiyans, drifts over to his bed before sitting down with his back hunched and ruminating for a moment on how Kakarrot is actually here to see _him_... It wasn't something he was expecting that's for sure...thought he'd be too consumed with home and family life for him to ever come up in his mind...but what does he want to do with him? Spar? Ask him questions about his Saiyan heritage and homeworld? All things he isn't too keen on engaging in at the moment (to his own astonishment).

Talking about his heritage would bring up too many painful memories and raw emotions for him and sparring with Kakarrot (especially) would do nothing but remind him of his despicable defeat and eternal debasement...he just isn't ready for all of that yet.

But despite his immense reservations in even going down there, the inferno of passion in him for the younger Saiyan compels him towards doing it anyway. His longing just to get a glimpse of that ethereal face is enough to override even his fear of appearing downright ridiculous as he stumbles over his words or isn't able to even speak at all.

Vegeta sighs.

"How the mighty Prince has fallen..."

After a few more moments in thought, Vegeta gets up before drifting towards his full-length mirror to get one last look at himself with nothing on but his towel wrapped around his waist.

His heart sinks as he gazes at his face.

'_Handsome_...? They must've been _bullshitting_ me...'

His vision briefly scans his rock-hard, bulging chest and hardened nipples on it's way down to his six-pack.

'Getting out of shape, _Saiyan_ PRINCE...a _fat_, useless Saiyan, that's what yuh've become, haven't yuh...?'

He lowers his eyes and head, dejectedly.

'Looks like Kakarrot and I, will end up being no more than just friends...that in and of itself is a miracle but him wanting more...NO chance...'

He gazes sideways while biting his lower lip as the inner corners of his brows pitch up.

'I could never let him see me naked anyway...it'd be humiliating and his body is probably _flawless_ under that orange..._thing_ he wears...'

He exhales, heavily.

"Well, let's get ready, silly," he tells himself.

~*~*~

In the living room, Goku and Bulma are still conversing.

"...You just seem so..._different_..."

"Really?"

"Yeeah..." Bulma chimes.

Goku blinks while gazing down.

"Maybe it's my..._hair_...?" he says after looking up with a small smirk.

"Nooo. That's not iiit," she drawls.

Then she squints at his hair, funnily while pinching her chin with her index and thumb finger.

"Well maybe a _little_...your locks in the middle are kinda curving towards each other now and I see you're overdoing it with the mousse a little..."

Goku's chin jerks back with him taken-aback by her comment...he thought his hair looked better than ever (lol)...

She grins, sheepishly.

"But it still looks really nice," she says in an attempt to assuage him.

Then while gazing down, she smacks with frustration as she tries to figure out how to say what she wants.

The words finally come to her.

"What I'm saying is that...it's like there's some kind of fire that's lit up in you...I can _feel_ it."

Goku's expression becomes confused.

"You mean like...my _Ki_?"

She shakes her head.

"UH-uh..."

With his bottom lip pushed out in a childlike manner, Goku stares at her, quizzically as she keeps watching him while a knowing, teasing, puckered smirk melts onto her face.

Right then, Vegeta comes drifting into the room.

The sound of his footsteps cause both Bulma and Goku to flinch with Goku having been so caught up in everything Bulma was insinuating, he didn't even sense Vegeta's energy approaching.

Soon after, they turn to look over at him as he goes on advancing towards them.

It isn't long before he reaches them.

"Hey..." he says blandly while briefly scanning Goku's form and noticing his very becoming, casual style.

Goku also briefly gazes up at him, noticing his very alluring, casual style too before swiftly looking back down at the table.

"Heeey..." Bulma replies, lacklusterly.

"You're here, have a seat..." she concludes in a derisive tone.

Vegeta sighs while rolling his eyes at her 'attitude' before lowering himself next to her into a chair as Goku continues to gaze down at the table while clasping the fabric of his jean pants for dear life... Maybe he shouldn't have been so hasty in his decision...he never thought he'd end up feeling so awkward, anxious and shy...

Meanwhile, Vegeta's also feeling a bit agitated...shyness has never been something he's taken too well, within himself...

After some uncomfortable silence Bulma asks while gazing over at both of them, "So what are you guys gonna do...?"

They both remain quiet while gazing down at the table.

After watching Vegeta for a moment she deliberately turns back to look at Goku.

"You know, Goku...Vegeta just got his credit card and a _lot_ of money from my father's corporation because while working with me on a project he used that _big_ brain of his to discover something really nifty...WORMHOLES...and a spaceship that can hop dimensions...so now you guys can go somewhere really fancy..."

With a comically mortified grimace, Vegeta covertly slides his gaze over at Bulma...it's times like this when he wishes he'd never given her hints about his sexuality because now she feels the need to brag about him to every young, attractive male she runs across, trying to hook them up, even if their already taken...

Goku bites his lip while gazing down, hesitant to speak.

"Wow...that's kinda cool, Vegeta...a spaceship that hops dimensions..." he mumbles.

Then he chuckles before concluding, "But everyone already knows about wormholes...if they're traveling through the dirt, of course they're gonna make those."

Vegeta and Bulma gawk at Goku with anime teardrops near their heads.

At the same time, he remains there with his gaze ping-ponging back and forth at and away from them with a goofy, confused grin on his face.

Finally, they fall back in their chairs, anime style.

Soon after, their sitting in their chairs again.

Bulma chuckles, nervously as Goku gazes at them like they've gone crazy.

"Don't be silly, Goku...that's not the type of wormholes I'm..."

Vegeta shoots his gaze towards her.

"Forget it, Bulma...everyone doesn't need to know what wormholes are...it's not that big a deal anyway when you really think about it..."

Bulma slinks her gaze over at him with a suspicious, wry smirk as her chin rests against her knuckles.

Out of nowhere, Goku pipes up.

"Oh! I get it! My brain must be slow today! You guys are talking about a tunnel within the geometry of space-time that connects different parts of the universe, not a _hole_ WORMS make while tunneling through soil...!"

He chuckles, nervously with a big, goofy grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Silly me," he chimes in conclusion.

Now their gawking at him is even more striking than the last time.

"_Exactly_..._Goku_..." Bulma chuckles in disbelief.

She sighs.

"You're _always_ full of surprises, kiddo, I have tuh hand it to yuh..."

Vegeta attempts to repress a hazy-eyed grin...a sexy guy that everyone falls in love with because of his friendly nature, who happens to be a super hero who can go Super Saiyan, is one thing. But a guy who's all that, plus intelligent too is yet another...if Vegeta were a female, his panties would be soaked by now...but he's not...so he's just kinda hard, instead...okay, _really_ hard...

After twitching in his seat, Vegeta leans his body in Goku's direction while pointedly, placing his hand in his chin.

"So WHERE'D yuh like tuh go, Kakarrot? _Pick_ a place and I'm THERE..." he says, emphatically.

Goku stares at him while stunned for a moment before slowly, he slants his gaze sideways while repressing a fiendish smirk...

~*~*~


	5. The Pond

**Pairings: GXV**

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**➹ The Pond ♡  
**

After wishing Bulma farewell and leaving her in the living room, Goku and Vegeta head towards the elevator. Once inside, their reticence creates a deafening silence between them as they both watch the floor with Goku massaging the back of his neck and Vegeta clasping his arm while stroking it up and down, heavily. Once the elevator door slides open, they both sigh inwardly with relief before heading out.

Then before they take off into the air, Goku utters after smiling back at the other Saiyan, "Follow me."

After flying for a few minutes, they eventually end up at Goku's favorite watering hole.

Vegeta takes a moment to probe the area.

"So _this_ is where yuh wanted to bring me, aye...? Your _secret_ spot..."

Goku gazes down bashfully while chuckling nervously.

"YeeAH...so whaddya think...?"

First, Vegeta attempts to find the right thing to say.

Then, his head tilts side to side with his words.

"It's...it's...not too bad..." he chirps, half-heartedly.

Goku smirks, weakly.

Vegeta bows his head before massaging his neck with an awkward grin as he clears his throat.

"Well...what are we gonna do now...?" Vegeta asks while gazing away.

"Why, SWIM of course," Goku chimes.

Vegeta stares at him and then slants his eyes down while smiling, awkwardly.

"You know...I think I'll just sit this one out...but you have fun, 'kay..."

Goku slumps and shrugs his shoulders while looking like a boy who just heard news his dog got shot.

"Aaaw, Vegetaaa. Come Oooon...the water's not so baAAAD...it won't be as fun if I'm swimming aloOONE..." he whines.

Vegeta slants his gaze down with a sorry, uneasy look.

Goku watches him for a moment before looking down, dejected.

But that only lasts a second before a beaming grin transforms his features.

"Alright! Suit yourself!" he chimes.

Vegeta shoots his gaze up at him as he suddenly strips off his regular clothes, down to his boxers.

Then once Goku's through, after leaning up, Vegeta's cheeks start feeling hot and electricity runs down his spine as his eyes devour his form.

'Damn! His body's _fucking_ FANTASTIC...! I think I'm gonna faint...oh, god...'

"Well...see yuh later," Goku concludes, lightheartedly before speeding off towards the water like a giddy, innocent child.

Vegeta sighs and shrugs his shoulders with an amused and slightly enamored expression before his gaze slopes down.

After languidly strolling over to a tree, he slides down against it into a seated position before observing Goku in the pool of water as he attempts to get Vegeta's attention and maybe encourage him to get in the water by making gleeful proclamations like how much fun he's having while goofily waving his hands and arms at Vegeta and splashing around while making exaggerated sounds of enjoyment like, "Weee!" and "Yippeee!"

Eventually, after taking this all in, Vegeta finally loses it, bursting into a fit of snickers and tearful, quiet laughter while he covers his mouth.

Then at some point, Goku gives up, settling into simply enjoying himself as Vegeta relaxes while immersed in contemplation... He thinks a lot about Goku of course...how he's so warm, lighthearted and carefree...so different from himself... How despite their differences, he could still see them being really good friends even if things never went any further...

There was a time when that wouldn't have been possible because Vegeta's heart had become so chilly and hard from his surroundings along with all the years of inner turmoil and torment he'd endured and a light that bright would have terrified him and he would've done all he could to push it away...plus, he was just downright _wicked_ and Vegeta is certain that someone like Goku wouldn't have tolerated that...

But now, Goku's light doesn't intimidate him as much...on there way there, he didn't have to say anything or attempt to impress him...Goku smiled at him and he smiled back and that was all that was needed...he knew everything was good and was sure Goku knew the same and he could just _be_...he completely understands why so many people were so happy to see him again when he returned...they were pretty indifferent towards himself however with exception to maybe Piccolo who gave him a couple strange looks that he couldn't tell whether they were disdain or what.

Vegeta goes on ruminating a while longer before finally Goku plods over to him out of the water.

"Vegeta THAT was so _fuUUUN_! Yuh still don't wanna try it, huh?"

Vegeta smirks, subtly.

"Nope."

Goku watches him with an amused smirk before creating a sigh.

"Alright then, I'm taking a break," he replies.

After sitting down next to him with a sigh of relief, they remain quiet for a moment.

Then with apprehension, Goku's gaze slinks towards him before he asks, "So how has it been living on Earth and all?"

Vegeta's vision slants down.

"It's been decent, I guess...no major hassles...The Namekians forgave me, I get along with Bulma and her family...and your friend, Yamcha's not so bad either though he really has a lot to talk about at times..."

Vegeta's voice trails off.

Goku's quiet for moment before an impish smirk slinks onto his face and then he leers at him.

"You haven't...met any _girls_ while you've been here, have you...?" he purrs.

Vegeta's heart starts sinking at that question...if he wants him to meet a _girl_ that confirms his worst fears and he indeed doesn't like him _that_ way.

"I bet Master Roshi wishes he were in your shoes...if he looked like you, he'd probably be able to land the _best_ looking woman on the planet, for sure," Goku chuckles.

Vegeta's lungs freeze...maybe he was wrong...? He at least thinks he's good looking... he can't _believe_ it... "Kakarrot" actually thinks he's _attractive_.

He represses a grin.

"Kakarrot...I don't look _that_ appealing..._Krillin_ probably has a better chance of getting the best looking Earth woman than I do..."

Goku cringes inwardly at the sound of his former best friend's name and the repulsive memory of him pounding his wife as she screamed louder for his runty friend than she ever did for _him_...but soon _he'll_ be pounding Vegeta so...

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Vegeta..."

Goku's lids grow heavier while still leering at him as Vegeta stares ahead.

"_I_ happen to think you're pretty good-looking and a lot of people love the dark and mysterious type..."

His body language becomes sheepish in a childlike way as he sways and bumps Vegeta's knee with his own.

"I know it's just coming from me but..."

Vegeta starts to feel his face becoming hot as he purses his upturned lips with similar sheepish body language.

They remain silent, momentarily while both gazing down with flushed cheeks.

"Kakarrot...you're not too bad on the eyes yourself..." Vegeta mumbles after some hesitation.

Goku's face grows hotter than it already is.

"And I think you could do _much_ better than..._you_ know..."

"Much better" as in him...

At this point, both of their hearts are pounding in their chests like sledge hammers.

Vegeta tries to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"Have you ever..._liked_ the opposite of females...?" he says under his breath.

Goku gulps.

"Muh-maybe..." he whispers, equivocally.

He bites his lip.

"How 'bout you...? Have you...?"

Why not be ambiguous too...?

"_Maybe_..."

But Vegeta's really curious about something.

"Is it considered..._bad_...on this planet...?"

Goku's silent.

"Not anymore...been that way for the last two hundred years or so...still a few left from those times but they're few and far between..."

Vegeta sighs inwardly with relief...at least that's one less problem he'll have to contend with if things go further...

"How's it out there in space...?" Goku asks.

Wow. That's a complicated question...

Vegeta thinks for a moment.

"Well, most worlds with advanced beings that don't produce asexually are free from fear of that sort of thing...but less advanced civilizations are less likely to be...all beings that reproduce asexually are, of course, free from that though there are those that are still able to experience everything male/female creatures can along with having organs left over from times when they did produce like we do..."

Vegeta's eyes light up as he represses a laugh...

Sure it's funny but should he really tell him since it's Dende's business and all...? Sure, why not?

"One time, Bulma insisted I go and check up on Dende since he wasn't answering on the intercom...so I went to his room and knocked...but he didn't answer...I turned the knob and the door opened...

There he was. On his bed. Spanking his monkey...I shrieked cuz I didn't think Nameks had dicks and the thing was huge for such a little body...then I laughed my ass off while pointing at it...he was squealing for me to get out of his room and yeah... It's kinda weird though cuz they only have male organs and can only look male...I guess evolution or something weeded out female physical traits in them..."

Vegeta clears his throat awkwardly before concluding, "Well, kinda interesting though a little strange don't yuh think...? OH, and don't tell him I told yuh that, if you ever see him again...he'll probably turn into Piccolo if he finds out..."

Goku chuckles with slightly uneasy amusement at the story.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Is he gonna ask him out again...?

"Nothing important..."

A flirtatious smirk drifts onto his face as he slinks his gaze over at him.

"Why...?"

Goku smiles as his lids grow heavy.

"I was gonna..."

Goku deliberately stalls with a mischievous smirk.

Vegeta's heart speeds up.

"...Ask you if you'd like to go somewhere else with me...tomorrow," Goku utters smoothly.

"You mean like a..._date_..." Vegeta purrs.

"_Nooo_...I wanna take you _out_... 'dates' are for eating," Goku says.

Vegeta can't tell whether he's joking or serious...he decides to let it slide.

"Sure...why not..."

Vegeta continues to smirk with a gleam in his eyes while feeling a sense of relief as he props his cheek over his hand which is resting on his knee.

After some silence, Vegeta whispers, "So what kind of _taking_ _out_ do you mean...?"

"What kind do you think, silly...? The, 'I'm paying and you're gonna enjoy yourself' type of course," Goku whispers back after swinging his gaze over to him.

Vegeta still can't believe it but...

"What about...?" his voice trails off.

Goku bites his lower lip while lowering his vision as his chin rests on his arm.

"Don't worry about her...she doesn't _like_ going places like this, anymore...thinks it encourages a 'lack of maturity...' as she puts it...and in _me_, especially..."

Vegeta makes a funny face.

"Kakarrot...sarcasm sounds kinda..._unusual_ coming from you..."

'Damn _right_, I'm being sarcastic-I HATE the b(Kamehamehaaa!), how DARE her cheat on me like that!'

Goku flinches at the sheer nastiness of that thought that seemed to burst into his head from nowhere...he doesn't mean it...he's just really hurting, that's all... he'll try to keep from replying in those, _exact_ words...

"If you stick around...you'll get to see many more sides of me than that..." he purrs instead.

A kinky thought of Goku flashes through his mind of his hips smacking over and over up against his sore, sweaty backside while he claws his hair and hotly whispers very dirty things into his ear and smacks his rear end and drags his nails against his thighs and...

"Well, any side of you is better than none at all, I guess..." Vegeta utters, stiffly.

Then he grins, amorously as his eyes glide over to look at him.

"I'm kinda excited about tomorrow..." he says in a flirty tone.

'In more ways than one...' he thinks.

Goku smiles, suavely while blowing air through his nose in a grunt.

"Well, you _should_ be...it's gonna be a lot of fun...you'll see..."

The playfully cocky tone in Goku's voice makes Vegeta shiver with yearning...he's starting to remind him of his father, Bardock (who was once his own personally assigned body guard for a while as punishment when he was little)...even as a sapling, Vegeta _knew_ the guy was a _stud_...

After that point, Goku and Vegeta keep sitting there, relaxing while remaining silent.

After some time, Goku abruptly turns to look at him.

"You're not much of a talker, are you...?"

Vegeta turns to look at him and smirks before shrugging.

"I guess not..."

Goku's eyes probe him before his head bobs up and down, torpidly.

"Alright...I think I get it..." he drawls out.

Things become quiet again.

Then Goku glides his hand down onto the ground between them.

Vegeta bites his lip after gazing down at it.

His hand follows.

Goku's mouth parts subtly and his eyelids flicker as their hands just barely touch.

It isn't long before their faces are glowing crimson with stunned expressions.

But after some time, their lids grow heavy and they drift into a blissful state once more.

~*~*~


	6. You and I

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**☯** You and I ☯  


After flying together, they eventually arrive back at Capsule Corps.

"Remember. Tomorrow. Here at eleven," Goku says with small smile.

"Alright, Kakarrot," Vegeta purrs with a flirty smirk.

The look in Vegeta's eyes as he gazes up at him makes Goku's being throb and his backbone quiver.

His deep-set, enigmatic eyes seem to be tantalizing him...pulling his mind in like a black hole and his luscious, alluringly shaped pout seems to be beckoning him like a good meal. But his Grandpa Gohan once told him that wise men avoid rushing into situations (not to say he's been the best at following this advice but now's a better time than any) else they're more liable to stumble along the way. So with great difficulty, Goku reigns in the lustful beast inside of him before simply giving a flirty smirk back.

"Well then I guess I'll see you then..."

"Alright..."

Once Goku gets some distance away, he looks back to see that Vegeta is still at the entrance watching him.

He reveals a warm smirk that melts into a dazzling grin before he waves his hand high in the air in his direction.

Vegeta beams unusually with delight before doing the same. Then Goku takes off into the air at the speed of sound.

"Show off," Vegeta says with a lighthearted grunt.

~*~*~

With the pale light of the moon illuminating his otherwise dark room, he pumps his throbbing, veiny manhood. Thrusting his hips up and tightening his powerful thighs and ass. His flesh hot and sticky, his swollen pout releasing quivering breaths and other sounds of sexual longing with tissue and lube in toe and his mind intoxicated with filthy, lucid fantasies of "Kakarrot" until finally he erupts like a geyser.

"_Unngh_! FUCK! Kakarooot..." he snarls in a subdued moan, soaking his wad of tissues with his release as his body shudders.

~*~*~

After abandoning the bathroom, Vegeta hops back into bed. But after lying there trying to fall asleep, the fullness and light of the moon beckons him out from under the comfort of his blankets. After positioning himself within the perimeters of his thick window sill, in a wistful way, he starts watching the moon along with the billions of other satellites.

The soothing feeling the stars and moon give him, incites him into reminiscing on the old times before his homeworld was destroyed like all the happy times spent with his tall, burly father as a little boy...and with his lack of transformation while gazing up at that glowing, round rock in the sky, his heart also aches with the knowledge that he'll never be able to turn Oozaru, ever again...

But sometimes, though he knows it's probably a futile hope and will cause him more anguish in the long run to keep this hope, he wonders if maybe...just maybe there are more Saiyans left out there...somewhere out in the treacherous vastness of space...

He's heard rumors of people running into them once in a while but all Saiyans and all ruled under Frieza, were forced to have microchips implanted into their bodies so that Frieza could track them at all times. But he's heard of Saiyans who managed to get them removed (though when it came to himself, he did what the fuck he wanted regardless if he was still implanted because he was just a badass like that)...

The biggest rumor of all was that of Goku having a twin who was sent away around the same time as he was... Vegeta was able to find out more information on this when, being the computer wiz that he was, he managed to hack into top secret files before discovering records on every Saiyan living on the planet before it's demise.

It turned out that Bardock went to visit Goku as a baby at some point before going off on assignment. But he probably didn't know about the other baby because the records said the baby possibly got confused for someone else's before he arrived and fortunately for this baby (Goku's twin), he was sent away from the planet in another baby's place...

Lately, ever since Vegeta discovered the true cause behind his planet's destruction (that info never got into the records), he's been wondering why Frieza never went after either baby...he probably figured they were no threat since there were only two of them (_boy,_ was HE dead wrong...).

But he can think about this all he wants, in the end, it's useless because it'd be nearly impossible to find this twin or any other Saiyan unless they came to them and they only had records of _Goku_ leaving the planet but for whatever stupid reason, didn't keep track of where the other baby was sent...

Vegeta sighs before gazing down, drearily.

"Looks like it's just you and I, Kakarrot..."

A spark of joy and relief ignites inside him that the only other Saiyan left is _Goku _at leastand not some other person.

His eyes gleam as a warm smile flows onto his face.

~*~*~

Somewhere near the edge of a mountain, in a house warmed by a crackling fireplace, Goku sits in a chair in his room while gazing out at the moon too.

He reflects on his _special_ time spent with himself earlier while relaxing in a tub of hot, steamy water... How with every slow, heavy stroke of his hand and every thrust of his pelvis, Vegeta's irresistible, chiseled face became more and more vivid in his mind...those alluring lips and how he wished so badly they were wrapped around his thickness with a head of hair like a flame, bobbing, vigorously between his legs...

And once he finally reached his apex, it was so hard to restrain his hushed cries of sexual euphoria so that Gohan and Chi-Chi wouldn't hear...it'd been so long since he'd came so hard as his teeth clenched down like tight handcuffs on Vegeta's wrists and his body went into uncontrolled convulsions (he even cursed which is something he rarely used to do but now he finds himself doing so whenever he's with himself while desperately wishing it was Vegeta he was with, instead)...

Once he was done, with his chest heaving and his nipples sore from all the stimulation he'd given them, a painful guilt descended upon him... Despite how that woman betrayed him along with her abuse, his heart is still loyal...he never understood how much of an idiot he is until now...one big. _Stupid_. Fucking _idiot_ for letting that wh(Power Pole EXTEND!) keep getting away with treating him like sh...

Goku's face jerks towards the door with an unusually savage grimace as someone gently knocks on it.

"Daddy. Can I come sleep with you...my tommy aches and I think Frieza's hiding under my bed," a small voice whines, sleepily.

Goku's features soften into a lethargic mask.

"Sure, Gohan..." he chants as if he were a robot on the verge of malfunctioning.

After Gohan comes in and they both get in the bed, Goku tucks his son in before kissing him on the cheek and then he lays down himself.

Soon, a feeling like a warm pool of water, floods into his body while in thought.

'I'm glad I built this extra room...it feels so good having more time alone with my son...'

He briefly gazes around.

'It still looks brand new in here, even after all these years, hmph...'

Then he gazes over at Gohan...with his head full of thick, black hair glistening in the moonlight and the youthful flush to his cheeks and his full lips, just like his dad's and his small chest as it rises and falls...

Muscles tug Goku's lips into an adoring smile.

'You're the only one keeping me from going off the deep end, Gohan...I look into your innocent eyes and I see the admiration for your _dad_, in them...but if only you knew what daddy's struggling against inside...I have to shield you from that...I'll always be your happy-go-lucky, carefree dad and I won't let this darkness consume me and we will be together no matter what happens...I promise...I love you, Gohan...'

~*~*~


	7. Monkey Wrench

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**☂ Monkey Wrench ☁  
**

Goku's eyes slowly flutter open, after a peaceful night's slumber before they catch some of the rays of sunlight, peeping through the slits in the curtains, into the room.

He takes a moment to become more fully awake as he reflects on his dreams (mostly about food and some other strange scenarios) before he gazes down, noticing that Gohan is laying on top of him with his cheek resting against his barrel-like chest.

Then out of nowhere, he hears him sneeze.

At this point, he eases him off before heading to the bathroom to wash up, use the toilet and take care of his stiffy.

Once he comes out, Goku freezes and his eyes widen in alarm as he discovers Gohan still in the bed but sitting up with vomit all over the sheets in front of him.

'It looks like he's caught something...the second time this year...it's that _stupid_ SCHOOL place Chi-Chi insisted on putting him in.'

Along with feeling frustrated, his heart sinks as it dawns on him that he's probably going to have to cancel with Vegeta because here's a perfect opportunity to spend some time with his son, taking care of him and getting him back into good health.

After sighing through his nostrils while shrugging as he looks over at Gohan with his head tilted and a pinched, adoring smirk on his face, he heads over to him.

~*~*~

Once Vegeta gets through talking to Goku on his cell with him basically explaining why he has to reschedule and that it'll have to be some time after his son's recovered from his illness, Vegeta notices the gloom that's descended upon him...

Of course he was really looking forward to meeting up with him...but he can't forget that he _does_ have a family... Which makes him wonder if it could really work out...their _friendship_ that is...

Okay. Who's he kidding...? Their blossoming _affair_...he despises the idea of being a third-wheel...even if it's to Goku's son... Or even _worse_, the idea of sloppy seconds to (cringe) Chi-Chi... NO, he can't do it...he should just terminate their blossoming relationship, altogether. Make excuses the next time he calls or just don't bother if he never does again...but he already knows that won't be possible for him to do... This isn't gonna lead any place good...

Traumatizing memories from his past start slithering into his mind...his ex boyfriend's extremely jealous, possessive nature...his murderous temper...every form of abuse imaginable...

He knew that this wasn't the way relationships were supposed to be between two people who truly loved and cared about each other despite the lack of real love in his life of any other kind at that point in his life.

He knew this because he remembered his mother and father's very loving, devoted relationship before her death...the culture of his race had been drastically transformed with Frieza's arrival to where most Saiyans had learned to only care about battle and had abandoned concepts like committed relationships, religious and spiritual observance, scientific and academic advancement, respect, loyalty, honor, social customs and so on. But his father at least tried to keep the old ways going within the royal house as difficult as it was and taught them to him as well...

But once his mother died...the last of the more noble and civilized ways of the old culture died with her. Then after being under Frieza for so long and enduring all the horrendous treatment that came from that, it had become almost second nature for him to fall into such a relationship that dishonored, wounded and demeaned every part of his being...

This happened to him once but it cannot happen again...he doubts Goku would be so vicious and vile to him like his ex was (although he'd be in the position to because Vegeta's aware that he's more powerful than him just like his former mate was).

But at the same time, he could take him for granted because of his marriage and family...or maybe he'll just become a 'fuck toy' for him and no more...but deep down, he knows he can't resist the gorgeous Saiyan and honestly, he'd be his 'fuck toy' any day, Saiyan pride be damned...

Vegeta sighs in defeat as he inwardly kicks himself at his deranged levels of infatuation for the male...

It looks like he'll be _pining_ for Goku for the next few days until he calls or he sees him again or he may even be tempted into 'stalker mode'...oh, the disgrace...

~*~*~


	8. Going Deeper

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

_**AN: **__So...just wanted to warn everyone...this chapter is not only going to get HOT but LONG as well (and I mean that figuratively and literally...) but it's necessary based on how it's written. So sit back and enjoy. _

**❦ Going Deeper ❦  
**

While gazing at himself in his mirror while wearing light blue pajamas and combing his fingers through his hair with an erotic energy, Vegeta finally heads to his bed in order to settle down for the night.

Not long after, he hears his cell ringing.

After reaching towards his nightstand and answering it, a smooth sounding, "Hello," caresses his ear from no one other than Goku, himself.

Vegeta chuckles like a school girl.

"Heeey, Kakarrot," he softly drawls with his face becoming flushed as he realizes how feminine and dainty he sounded when that was the last thing he wanted.

He continues while deepening his pitch a bit.

"So how was your day...?"

He hesitates to go on, not wanting to reveal his desperation.

"Is Gohan doing any better...?"

This is the second day since Vegeta hasn't seen Goku and even though he called him the night before and they talked for a while, Vegeta was still missing him so much, it hurt and their ambiguous flirting just made it worse...he never thought another male's voice could get him so _hot_ and bothered like Goku's did, last night...the way he threw it, making it so unusually _deep_ and sensual... And all the subtle, sexual sounds and the way he talked about food like that banana he could barely wrap his lips around and once he did, how he almost swallowed it whole because it was so tasty...

All this made Vegeta want to start massaging himself through his tightening pajama pants while he was still on the phone with him...well actually, he did...at least a little...then he finished, once he was off...

"My day went alright..." Goku answers.

Then he says in his mind, 'But _you_ weren't in it, so not as good as it could've...'

He continues aloud.

"I spent all day with Gohan...Chi-Chi was out doing whatever...he's still coughing a bit and stuff but he'll get better in no time..."

Goku's tone grows more sultry.

"And _now_ I'm just relaxing in a room I fixed up, in the old house..._alone_..."

Vegeta's eyelids grow heavy and he folds his bottom lip between his teeth at the sound of Goku's last words.

After clearing his throat, Goku goes on in a less seductive tone.

"So how was _your_ day, Vegeta...?"

Vegeta stalls for a moment before briefly telling him details about his day like his work on a project and how it's coming along. Then he mentions this show he was watching on T.V. and how the guy on it reminded him of Goku...

"Especially his sexy smile..." he finishes under his breath.

Goku groans at a volume barely audible but still loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"It sounds like he looked more like you..." he purrs, very softly.

The corners of Vegeta's lips curve up.

"No, he looked like you..." he purrs back, delicately.

Goku's lips stretch into an amorous smirk as his frame quakes.

'_God_, I wish you were here, right now, Vegeta.'

"Alright, have it your way..."

He concludes, groaning his name in a whisper.

"Vegetaaa..."

The fire already between Vegeta's legs blazes brighter and his body shivers at Goku's tone before he gulps heavily.

From that point on, before the situation becomes too uncomfortable, they start talking about other more trivial things while saturating their conversation with lots of innuendos along with subtle sounds and tones associated with sexual intimacy that makes them both shiver with lots of lip biting, self-fondling and other smoldering behavior.

By the time they're finished conversing, both of them are as rigid as steel. But being too shy to actually take it further, they both say goodnight and hang up before finishing themselves off after their tension filled talk.

~*~*~

It's day three since Vegeta's been away from his "Kakarrot." Goku calls after he's in bed and his heart leaps with excitement. At the beginning of their conversation, he finds out that Gohan is doing somewhat better and then they start chatting about other things which leads to their conversation going deeper than it's ever gone since they first started chatting.

"Vegeta..."

"What 'tis it, Kakarrot?"

Goku hesitates.

"Well...I was afraid to ask last time...and you don't have tuh share it if you don't wanna but..."

Goku's heart starts racing faster...hopefully he describes something like him...

"What kinda things you want in a partner...?" he finally asks.

Then he squeezes his lower lip between his teeth while slanting his gaze down.

"I don't mind if you're...really honest about it..." he concludes.

Vegeta's heart starts racing like a bullet train...he doesn't want to give the "wrong" answer but at the same time, Goku _does_ seem to want honesty...his Ex comes to mind...that's a _definite_ reminder of what he _doesn't_ want...

Vegeta inhales, deeply.

"So do you like...want me to be _honest_, honest...?" he chirps.

Goku lowers his gaze at an angle before slowly gazing back up.

"Yeah...I don't mind..."

Vegeta inhales heavily, again.

"Alright..."

He scratches his head.

"Well...I guess I'd like someone who's...kind...and respectful...gentle...considerate of my feelings..."

Goku chuckles.

"_You_ have feelings?"

"_Kakarrot_, seriously!" he nervously chuckles back.

Goku chuckles again.

"Okay! I'm just kidding, alright?!" he says jokingly.

Then he concludes in an alluring tone.

"I'm sure you have _plenty_ of feelings, Vegeta..."

Vegeta represses a moan in response to Goku's provocative words while also remaining quite as his heart races in his chest.

Then finally, after taking a deep, quivering breath, he goes on with slight nervousness in his tone.

"Someone who can...help me to grow into a better person than I was and am...someone who helps me to laugh and lighten up a bit and gets me out of my head...someone who lifts me up and not tears me down..."

His voice lightens up.

"Someone friendly and handsome with a big, goofy, _dazzling_ grin that blinds yuh when yuh look at it and crazy hair, that loves orange..."

Goku's quiet for a moment.

"Actually, I _hate_ orange," he finally utters in a humorous tone.

"So if you hate orange Kakarrot, what's your favorite color then?" Vegeta answers back in a playfully mocking way.

"Dooky green," Goku says, teasingly.

"_Dooky_ green!" Vegeta retorts in disbelief.

"Kakarrot, quit bullshitting me, your favorite color isn't dooky green..."

Vegeta represses a laugh.

"It's _pink_."

Goku gasps in a jokingly dramatic way.

"But who was wearing the pink shirt a couple weeks ago, hm?" he retorts in a humorously taunting way.

"Bulma _insisted_ I where that hideous abomination...it wasn't my idea..."

Goku grunts with lighthearted suspicion in response.

"So what _is_ your favorite color if it's not pink?" he asks.

"BLUE..." Vegeta answers.

He goes on.

"And what's yours? Serious this time..."

"Red," Goku answers.

Vegeta slowly shakes his head up and down with his lips pursed and his brows furrowed with intrigued.

"Nice color..."

"Thanks..."

Everything grows quiet for a moment.

"So what do _you_ want in a partner?" Vegeta purrs.

"Me?"

"Yeah, YOU, silly," Vegeta says, teasingly.

Goku giggles.

"Oh..."

Now it's time for Goku to feel anxious...he already has a mate but the truth is if he could, he'd leave her in a heartbeat for Vegeta even though they're still getting to know each other...but he's sure he likes him on a deeper level...and he realizes all the things he _doesn't_ want in a partner right now and they _all_ exist in Chi-Chi...

"Well...the same things as you, I guess...respectful. Loyal. Powerful and handsome...doesn't scream at me for every little thing...doesn't call me mean names like 'dickface' 'lazy, fat, asshole' 'retarded doofus' 'dumb turd' 'idiot' and 'stupid, piece-of-shit, loser'...doesn't throw things and hit me and punch holes in the wall when she's angry...doesn't put me down in front of my son and empty plates of food over my head while I'm eating...doesn't cheat on me with my best friend..."

At this point, Goku is trembling and the look in his eyes is bloodcurdling while Vegeta is simply appalled and furious at what he's hearing.

"She calls you...? And she cheated with your...?" he asks speechlessly.

"_Yeah_," Goku replies in a guttural tone with his hands clenched.

Vegeta remains speechless...someone as wonderful, loyal, kindhearted, lovable, beautiful as Goku...why would anyone want to hurt him...? Vegeta would _never_ hurt him like that...he's a _good_ person and doesn't deserve that kind of treatment and even though Vegeta wasn't as good, he didn't deserve it either...no one deserves another's unwarranted abuse...it's infuriating knowing Goku's been going through the same things he endured with his former lover (minus the child)...he should seek her out like a heat seeking missile _right_ NOW and kick her _ass_ or better yet, blow her to smithereens for _daring to _treat his Kakarrot like that...

"Kakarrot...you have to do something about this...you can't keep letting her _abuse_ you like this, you're a Saiyan warrior, for crying out loud!!! I know this sounds strange coming from me but you need to _leave_ her...NOW...and take Gohan with you...you can stay here, I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind..."

"It's more complicated than that, Vegeta...she'll do _anything_ and EVERYTHING to keep Gohan from me. She's attempted suicide already, one time by slashing her wrists. She's even made a point to allow me to catch her attempting to murder him..."

Vegeta gasps, loudly.

"She WHAT...?! That crazy bi@$%!!! I'll help you get him away from her if that's what it takes! Let her ROT! It's not worth your son's life! Kakarrot, please...let me help. I can't go on knowing you're being put through such fucked-up nonsense!"

Goku sighs heavily, his body trembling and his eyes watery.

"I can handle it, Vegeta...I've done it for more than two years, already...she won't be putting one hand on him, take my word for it."

Vegeta pleads, "But Kakarrot, there's not many of us left, we can't risk losing him and she..."

"No, Vegeta. It'll be fine, don't worry about it, okay..." Goku says trying to sound firm and in control but his voice still cracks anyway.

Vegeta slants his gaze down with a pained look etched upon his face...but in the end, he realizes it's Goku's life and he's an adult and should be able to handle his own affairs. But he's still concerned and although he's gonna let it go, it's only for now.

He releases a quiet, nervous chuckle.

"Alright Kakarrot...I'll take your word...but if even the _tiniest_ problem arises and you need help..."

He concludes, tenderly, "Just know...I'm _here_..."

Goku's heart swells at the sincerity and compassion in Vegeta's voice...he actually cares about him...

At that point, feeling really guilty about even opening up and upsetting Vegeta with his problems like that, he decides he's really going to have to distract him now.

"Thanks Vegeta...I really appreciate that..." he says with the utmost warmth and sincerity.

Then his tone turns more sultry.

"But you know...I still had something else from last time, I wanted to ask you..."

Vegeta furrows his brows while making a small, curious sound signaling Goku to go on.

"Well, you can answer this as little or as much as you want but...what is it you want..._sexually_...in a partner...?"

Vegeta's chest freezes...besides his forwardness, the thought of saying the wrong thing and turning Goku off makes Vegeta kind-of terrified.

But after a moment of thought, he decides if he can't accept who he really is, then it'd be best to know now than wait 'til later and also, Goku was so vulnerable with him in revealing his abusive situation and so that's the least he can do.

He takes a very deep breath.

"Well Kakarrot..."

Goku sucks in his breath.

Vegeta rattles out, "Maybe another time..."

"Vegetaaa. Come ooon, I won't judge yooou...you don't have to be detailed...just one thing...just one..." Goku says, playfully.

Vegeta rolls his eyes with an amused smirk before sighing, lightheartedly.

"Alright Kakarrot. You really want to hear it. Here it is...I want someone who can..."

Vegeta's tone grows sultry.

"Be very affectionate, gentle and patient with me, if I'm having a shy moment...then once they're inside me, _fuck_ my brains out, the _harder_ and _rougher_ the better...at least five times a day because my sex drive goes _ooon_ and _ooon_ and _so_ can I...I don't mind switching either, you know? But it's just that...in the past everyone's wanted and expected me to take _them_ all the time because of my dominant personality and things but that's just not who I really am, you know...?"

Goku shakes his head up and down slowly with a stunned expression.

He can't lie...he _has_ fantasized about being _taken_ by the Saiyan Prince... He may be shorter but his presence is anything _but_ "short." He's always wanted to know what it was like to have something real inside of him instead of fake and dead... But he's also (heavily) fantasized about _taking_ Vegeta too...hearing his _Prince_ moaning and wailing in splendid ecstasy as he invades that irresistible ass of his over and over, watching his otherworldly face as it contorts with each blow of his sensitive tip against that special place inside every human and Saiyan male with a rectum...

Goku swallows hard.

"Anything else..."

Vegeta wonders if he should tell him this next thing...he didn't ask him for this particular information but since they're in the moment, he might as well bare all...

"Well, I'm sure you've figured out by now that I'm not a virgin...I've had a few lovers, I can count on one hand since twelve, male and female...and at one point, I exclusively dated this..."

'Asshole. Scumbag. Turd.'

"_Guy_ and our relationship started when I was nineteen and we broke up when I was about twenty-four. For the most part, it was exciting dating someone five years older but then basically, he started treating me like _shit_...in fact, that's an understatement...but I learned a lot about myself with him including a lot more about what I liked, sexually...I'm glad I broke up with him though and haven't seen him in three years because he was a fucking _douchebag_..."

He chuckles, nervously.

"So you don't have to worry about him _popping_ up out of nowhere or anything and even if he did, you're probably way stronger than him anyway because he was only a _little_ less stronger than Frieza by that point..."

"A _little_ less stronger than _Frieza_?!" Goku echoes in horror.

Vegeta puts his finger up to his mouth while his irises bounce from side to side, frantically.

"Shhh, Kakarrot...he might hear you...he had very powerful hearing too..." Vegeta whispers, sharply.

Goku jerks back his chin...he can't tell whether he's joking or serious...surely he isn't _that_ afraid of someone he hasn't seen in years...or maybe it's because...

"Was he you know...ever like Chi-Chi...?"

An icy block suddenly forms in Vegeta's chest...he didn't plan on going this deep into it...he hates talking about it...but he'll try to push past his discomfort for Goku and maybe it'll deepen their bond too.

"Yeah, he was Kakarrot...and that's why I'm so concerned about _you_..._sure_ she's female but she sounds fucking _crazy_ and that's exactly how he was except he left me with..."

Vegeta grits his teeth as a terrifying memory slams into him, almost snatching his breath away.

His voice wavers as he goes on.

"He left me with black eyes once I stopped fighting back because I knew he'd win and before that time, he forced me to fight him just so he could beat me senseless...he'd make me think I was winning then unleash his fury on me...he demeaned me with nasty words like your female and after a while I didn't say anything back...I just took it like an idiot with my head held down..."

Up until this point Vegeta's pitch was rising steadily and right here it spikes and his breath starts to catch in his throat as tears stream down his face out of nowhere.

"He took whatever little honor I had left and _squashed_ it under his foot like a _bug_..." he sobs.

Then as swiftly as it comes, it vanishes as he wipes his face with the back of his arm and his voice lowers back down while continuing to quake.

"He was also very manipulative and had a sharp mind and clever tongue...we'd have make-up sex and he'd shower me with gifts and apologies and that would make it hard for me to want to leave...but no one should stay and put up with mistreatment no matter how good the sex is or what else the person says to try to make it up...that's why I think you should leave her...but it's your call...it's your life..."

Goku is silent for a moment as he takes all this in...it's definitely a lot to digest that's for sure... Vegeta may have done some not so savory things but he was so young and had already been through so much...now, that he's getting to know Vegeta better, he sees the beautiful light inside of him that could have been even brighter had all those devastating things not have befallen him...someone _abused_ Vegeta...? _Vegeta_...? Someone besides Frieza and his henchmen _treated_ him like this...? And they got AWAY with it...?

Looks like _no_ one is immune from this sort of situation...not even someone as powerful and strong-minded as Vegeta...

But he better not even _think_ of showing his face now...he'll _smack_ him around good _just_ like he did Frieza if he has to. He's already made up his mind that he'll protect Vegeta and that's exactly what he's gonna do...but at the same time...why isn't he this protective when it comes to his _own_ son...? Maybe Vegeta's right...maybe he needs to leave, to protect Gohan...but he _can't_ just yet...he has to come up with a plan first...

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Vegeta...but I promise you right now...I'll _never_ treat you the way that _scumbag_ did...and I know this is so sudden and we haven't even went out again yet which we will but...I'm gonna _marry_ you someday, Vegeta..."

Vegeta senses a jolt in his chest as his eyes grow strikingly wide and his luscious, rosy lips part with his cheeks thoroughly flushed.

"Kuh...K-Kakarrot..."

He can't say anything else...he's _speechless_...without one wish from a Dragon Ball, all his dreams could come true...he's always wanted a _real_ mate and what better mate than Goku...? Besides him being Saiyan like himself, after all he's been through, he would shower him with so much love...they could both shower each other with love...he would cook for him, massage his feet, give him back rubs like he did for his ex but he'd appreciate it instead of shrieking like a rich, spoiled brat about how he wasn't doing it good enough...and he'd take care of Gohan...he always wanted offspring of his own too but they can figure that out later...and making passionate love to "Kakarrot" for the rest of his life wouldn't be such a bad deal, either...

"It's okay, Vegeta...I know it's too much for something so fresh..."

"NO-NO-NO! KAKARROT...!"

Vegeta realizes how desperate that sounded.

He chuckles with embarrassment.

"No, Kakarrot, it's okay...you're _confident_...I _like_ that..." he purrs, suavely.

Goku's eyelids grow heavy as the corners of his full lips turn up.

Silence fills the line.

"So you wanna hear what I want...?"

Vegeta's body trembles as if tectonic plates were moving inside of him.

"Yeeaah..._that'd_ be nice..." he answers, seductively.

"_Mmm_," Goku moans under his breath with an enamored smirk before continuing as he throws his a voice in a way that makes Vegeta feel like he's on fire.

"Well...I want someone who I can _give_ it to and I'll _give_ it to you as _hard_ and _rough_ and _fast_ as you want it, Vegeta...but I like taking it too...I _am_ kind of a virgin...I've only ever been with Chi-Chi but not since I got back and hardly ever for two years before Raditz arrived..."

He chuckles.

"So I'll probably be able to go on and on too, just like you...because I'm horny _all_ the time..." he chuckles again.

"And I've never been with a man so you'll be my first...but I've experimented with myself a lot and...if you ever give it to me you won't have to be gentle...I've watched a lot of...gay porn, online...and I've read a lot too, so I know a lot...and I have a...dildo...that I use on my..."

At this point, Goku covers his face with his arm as he starts snickering.

Vegeta grins, uneasily.

"Are you, alright, Kakarrot...?"

Goku manages to stop snickering before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'm okay...this is just tougher than I thought...I feel kinda vulnerable and things, you know...revealing all this intimate stuff..."

"Well, Kakarrot...we've gotten this far...might as well keep going..." Vegeta utters, barely being able to get the words out, he's so inflamed with lust.

Goku bites his lower lip while slanting his gaze down like a timid child.

"Well, I have a..._dildo..._I use on myself...and lately, you come to mind whenever..."

He swallows like he's swallowing a chunk of white bread.

"Whenever I'm thrusting it in and out of me and it hits my spot and then I imagine it's your dick hitting it instead..."

"Oh, Kakarrot, that's so hot..." Vegeta groans under his breath.

Goku seductively smirks before moaning, quietly.

"But I've also imagined taking you too when I'm satisfying myself in my tub or my bed...and don't laugh, but I didn't know the difference between a human male and female when I was much younger but I eventually outgrew it...I used to pat people between their legs so I could tell the difference but once I'm patting you there, Vegeta...I'll be doing it because you're sexy and I'll know _exactly_ what to do with it after that point..."

Vegeta releases a quivering exhale.

He says tensely, "So Kakarrot...why do you think it is you didn't know the difference between a male and female...?"

Goku thinks for a moment.

"Maybe it's because I never had a mother and father growing up...and didn't see my first woman until I was about eleven...it always made me really sad whenever I'd think about the fact, I didn't have a mom or dad...and once I had Gohan, that pain intensified even more I guess...sometimes I felt jealous when Gohan was a baby and was sucking his mother's breast for milk...it was a wonderful time yet a painful one too..."

Vegeta doesn't even think as the following words stream from his lips.

"_I'll_ be your mother...or you _father_...if you want me too... or your brother...or anything else you ask me to be..."

Shivers ripple down the landscape of Goku's back at the tone of Vegeta's voice when he says that...he can hear it shaking along with the depth of sincerity mixed with an unmistakable yearning that agitates the fire already sweltering inside of him for his Prince.

"Will you..."

Goku swallows very hard.

"Will you be my...my _Ruler_ too...?" he stutters, fragily.

Vegeta releases a quivering sigh.

"I'll be anything you want, Kakarrot..." he utters, throatily and intimately.

"I'll be your Prince...I'll be your King...I'll be your bottom...your top...I'll be your mother, father, sister, cousin...I'll be your vibrator, your dirty magazine, your whip, your tissue, your dildo...you just tell me what you want and I'll be all those things for you and more, Kakarrot..."

With every pause in Vegeta's words, Goku feels waves of energy rushing through him like tsunamis...it's such a strange feeling to feel like dominating and submitting at the same time...

Then a shaky, mischievous smirk drifts onto Goku's face.

"Vegeta...what's a vibrator...?"

Vegeta's eyelids flicker up.

"Kakarrot...you...you..."

Goku chuckles.

"Just kidding...I know what a vibrator is, silly."

It takes Vegeta a moment before he erupts into nervous chuckles.

"KakarroOOOT...what am I gonna do with you...?" he drawls, lightheartedly.

Goku smirks, coyly.

"_Spank_ me...maybe a little..._rope_...some whipped cream and a blind fold...or I could do stuff to _you_ too..."

At this point, Vegeta's mouth is ajar and his body is feigning so badly for the other Saiyan, you'd think a wizard brought a highly addictive, powdery substance to life and named it 'Goku...'

Also, it's downright mind-blowing hearing such kinky things spilling out of such an ethereal, seemingly pure mouth...and considering how horny he is, right now would sure be a good time to hear some more sleazy shit coming out of the happy-go-lucky, Saiyan's lips.

Vegeta puts his phone on speaker because he suspects it's about to get _very_ intense.

"_Mmm_...so Kakarrot...your Prince would really like to know...when you're alone...and your hand is between your legs...and you're _stroking_ it like you'll never be able to do so, again...what kinda dirty shit crosses your mind, hm...? And don't hold out on me...I wanna hear the type of shit that'll make me come in my pants without even touching myself..."

With a playful smirk and eyelids heavy, Goku languidly pushes his fingertip up against his lower lip.

'So...which fantasy should I reveal to him, that's not too crazy...?' he thinks.

Then after careful consideration, he finally chooses a winner (that won't send Vegeta's stomach into spasms).

He puts on the most smooth, deep, seductive voice he can muster.

"Weeell...lately, I've been having a lot of fantasies about..."

Vegeta holds his breath in suspense.

"_You_, actually...we're on our homeworld which was never destroyed...we're in your royal bedroom which is very large and rich looking...you've been trying to seduce me for a while now as your most recent, personal, royal guard and I've finally surrendered and now we're on your very large bed...red, silken sheets...and I'm..."

Goku's hand rushes to cover his face with the flush already tenting his cheeks growing deeper and him snickering like a bashful child at what he was gonna say next.

But Vegeta has fully immersed himself into everything by now as he palms himself, painstakingly and he isn't gonna let him stop now.

He releases a quivering exhale with another knead of his hand.

"And you're what, Kakarrot...and you're WHAT...?" he sighs, hoarsely and needily.

A charge of heated energy is sent straight towards the bulge between Goku's thighs and then the messy haired Saiyan finally swallows hard like an innocent child being pressured into doing something very naughty.

"I'm..."

"Yes, Kakarrot...you're what?" he whimpers, quietly, hardly being able to control the searing desperation and yearning saturating his tone while his hand keeps going like it's powered by a lithium battery.

"I'm tonguing your asshole..." he whines, delicately.

Vegeta nearly passes out.

"Oh, FUCK, Kakarrot! It feels _so_ goOOOD! Keep goEEENG!" he whines, hoarsely while massaging his aching organ harder.

Goku notices his own erratic breathing, the sweat on his forehead and then his face erotically grimaces and he sighs, quiveringly with his first heavy caress of his stiff erection through his boxer-briefs.

"_Nnngh_! Tasting all of you...you're moaning so much with your legs up and spread and your wrists tied to the bed post just as you commanded me to do, your Royal Highness," he cries out in a subdued tone.

Vegeta starts creating moans, whimpers, trembling sighs and other sounds of sexual gratification between each pause of his words and each heavy fondling of his frisky hand and so does Goku.

"Tempting your Prince...into such..._filthy_ positions...are we, hm...? Making him (_mmm_) defile himself in such _disgraceful, sinful_ ways..."

"Yuh-yes (_hnnngh_) your Royal Highness...I know I'm gonna get punished really hard...after what I'm doing to you...but I just can't...stop sliding my tongue in and out of you...over and over...you just taste so _fucking_ delicious my Prince..."

"You're damned right..." he snarls as he massages himself, powerfully and thrusts his hips up in staccato like movements.

"I'm gonna punish you for corrupting your Prince like this...I'm gonna put you over my _leg_ and _spank_ you _so_ HARD, your bottom is gonna be sore for a month, but first you better keep tonguing me and don't you stop until I say so, hear me?"

Vegeta snarls these things so raspily, brutally and dominantly, Goku thinks the Vegeta of old is on the phone and of course this makes him even hornier (if that's even possible...).

"Nuh-no, I'd never do that your Royal Highness. _Mmm_, you taste so good, my Prince...SO _GOoooood_."

He sticks his tongue out and winds it around between his swollen lips.

"_Unngh_, _UNnnngh_," he moans.

They go on with their very intimate and scorching exchange with Goku going from fucking 'His Prince,' with his tongue to greedily sucking him off as he fingers him, to finally invading his palatial entrance with his stiff, leaking cock.

At this point, neither of them can hardly get any words out, so caught up in their fantasies of each other.

"_AAAH_-_sss_! _MMM_-_hhh_! Kakarooot..."

"So _tight_...Vegetaa_nnngh_..."

It isn't long before they both reach their limit.

"_Aaahh_!!!" Vegeta cries out with intensity but in a subdued tone.

His neck then snaps back with his knees raised and his legs wantonly spread and it looking as if he were gasping for air as his back arches and his toes curl with the storm of pleasure rushing through him in vividly bright and heavy waves while wishing so badly Goku was inside of him.

"_Aaaw_! FUCK, Vegetaaa!" Goku cries, languishingly with his voice subdued a short time after Vegeta's first pang of ecstasy overtakes him.

Shortly after, Goku's throat closes on him, causing him to release a choking, straining sound as his neck cracks back, his teeth clench and he pushes his lips out, erotically alongside the inferno of sexual fire roiling through his trembling frame while every inch of him screams for Vegeta's tight tunnel.

"_AH-guh_! Vegetaaa..." Goku whimpers as his voice returns with the last pangs of pleasure flashing through his convulsing form.

"_Nnnngh_, Kakarooot..." Vegeta groans his response as his voice quivers with the pronouncement of the other Saiyan's name and his body convulses with the last remnants of his blazing climax.

Then once it's all over, he's left breathing heavily with a trembling frame as his tongue glides over his upper lip like a windshield wiper.

They are silent for few moments as they both attempt to catch their breaths with their clothes soaked in an overwhelming amount of their release.

"That was incredible..." Vegeta eventually sighs.

Goku grins hazily with his face glowing.

"It was..." he exhales, blissfully.

Goku sucks in his lower lip while thinking.

"I wish there was some kinda way I could just beam into your room so we could do it...you know...for _real_..." he purrs.

Vegeta combs his hand through his damp hair while still laying down.

"You know, there's actually a planet called..."

He scrunches his brows.

"I can't remember right now, but I'll tell you once it comes to me...there are these beings there who know this technique that allows people to beam themselves anywhere they want...it's called..."

Vegeta scratches his head (his brain sure is foggy after that tremendous orgasm...).

"Yeah...Instant Transmission...they only teach it to those they deem worthy which is very few...but maybe me and you should take a trip there sometime in the spaceship, anyway. It couldn't hurt..."

An intrigued grin drifts onto Goku's face before he chuckles.

"Wow, Vegeta...that sounds really cool...of _course_ I'll go with you..."

His brow furrows.

"Are they...hostile...by any chance...?"

It would be pointless to go then because in a battle, there's a high chance he'd win and he doesn't wanna harm anyone.

"No. They're actually pretty peaceful...when I discovered the planet while traveling alone in space, I was gonna exterminate it. But after surveying their species and stumbling upon this precious bit of info, I figured I may need to utilize this secret technique of theirs someday...though at the time...they refused to teach it to me...all the more reason to kill them but something told me, I shouldn't give into the shouts of my temper, this time around...

That's when Goku starts to wonder.

"Vegeta...do you ever..._regret_ things from your past...?"

It feels like Goku just stabbed him in the heart with that question...he hates thinking about it all and just wants to forget everything but of course it all keeps tormenting him greatly, anyway.

"Everyday Kakarrot...every _fucking_ day...and believe me when I say...I've done some pretty fucked up things..."

He slopes his gaze down.

"And had some pretty fucked up things done to me...but hardly anything I did was good and I'll never do it again, if I can help it...I'm _done_ with that place and don't wanna go back there, ever again..."

Goku senses the deep turmoil and tension in Vegeta's tone and knows that he's telling the truth...that's all he needed to know...that he was remorseful about the things he'd done which still weren't right despite his atrocious and unfair situation...though he already figured as much and hated even having to bring it up.

At the same time, Vegeta's not mad at Goku for bringing it up, either...if he were in his shoes and possibly was considering a deeper thing, he'd want to know too...who'd want to date a psychopath (and he's _not_, he's just done some terrible things as a soldier for the PTO)...?

He could start stalking him or hovering over his bed in a clown suit with a fork in his hand, in the dark, after sneaking into his house or putting dead animals at his front door (like that movie he saw), if things didn't work out...

His dark, demented sense of humor causes a mischievous smirk to drift onto his face as he starts twirling a lock of his hair.

'Well, actually...that might not be such a bad idea...' he thinks while imagining all the sick but hilarious things he could do if he were actually that creepy.

Then he concludes in his mind, 'YOU BETTER NOT EVER _LEAVE_ ME, KAKKARROT, OR ELSE!!!' while making a bulgy-eyed, goofy expression before snickering to himself.

"Vegeta...what're you laughing at?" Goku asks in a lighthearted tone.

The Saiyan Prince is snapped out of his twisted little musings.

"Oh...nuh-nothing, Kakarrot..."

He smirks, fiendishly to himself at his musings, one last time before his smirk grows more seductive.

"Just about how wonderful it'll be once we get to that planet and they teach you that technique because I'm sure they'd be more than happy to teach _you_...then you can beam into my room anytime you'd like..._mmm_, I'm looking forward to it..."

An alluring smirk drifts over Goku's chiseled features as his lids grow heavy and he starts twirling some of his hair.

"I'm looking forward to it too..." he concludes, smoothly.

"You're so _sexy_ and _strong_, Kakarrot...my Saiyan Warrior..." Vegeta utters, languidly.

Goku swoons with how much more husky Vegeta's voice sounds after self-pleasure.

"_Mmm_, you are too, Vegeta...my Saiyan Prince..." Goku replies, faintly.

The Saiyan Prince chuckles, seductively.

His Saiyan Warrior follows with a quiet moan and a tantalizing chuckle of his own.

~*~*~


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**☼ Surprise, Surprise ☼**

Two more days have passed since the last time Vegeta saw Goku and on this fifth evening, he finally tells him Gohan's better and that he wants to see him as soon as possible, the following day, so he can take him to the same place they were originally going to go.

It's great, because besides the fact that the following day works out perfectly for him, maybe now they can stop with the phone sex and actually hook up in reality...but at least tonight, Vegeta got to satisfy himself with his special, blue _friend_ made of plastic, over and over, with Goku on the phone with him, moaning and groaning and talking so filthily to him, just the way he likes it (he couldn't believe the depths of deliciously vulgar things that came from the usually lighthearted Saiyan's voluptuous lips that he yearned so badly to see forming the words as he said them...).

Then once he couldn't hold back anymore, he swore he could hear a symphony soaring along with his fragile whimpers and squeaks of pleasure as tears streamed down his face and creamy juices gushed from his tip as he stroked himself with his magnificent climax...and Goku didn't sound too bad himself while creating harsh groans and growls of sexual elation as he came shortly after...

Now, sometime after their intimate exchange, Goku is lying naked and wide open on the bed while winding a lock of his hair around his index finger with his cheeks still aglow from his moment, drowned in nirvana.

"Vegeta, the way you sounded made me so hot...so fragile and vulnerable and like you wanted me to be there giving it to you _so_ bad...you sounded amazing..."

Vegeta moans, breezily before languidly sucking the lower flesh of his mouth in and allowing it to glide from between his teeth while sensuously gliding his hand up his naked, pitched up thigh.

"Well, Kakarrot...Saiyans can have a softer side too, you know...? Even The Prince of _all_ Saiyans..."

With hazy eyes Goku erotically glides his fingertips down his rolling pecs.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me enough to reveal that side of you...people the world over would envy my situation if they knew...which they never will since what we do is a little _secret_ only me and you share...and the fact that no one would expect it by looking at us, makes the secret even hotter..."

"_Yes_ it _does_, Kakarrot..._yes_, it _does_..." Vegeta concurs with an amused, hazy smirk.

The corner's of Goku's lips turn up.

"And you know what else...? I'd love nothing more than to _dominate_ you, Vegeta because you're so damn sexy... God, once you're finally mine, it's gonna be so amazing..." he whispers, tremblingly.

Vegeta smirks, anxiously while moaning, quietly at Goku's suggestive tone.

"Well Kakarrot, I want you to be happy too and I bet that lovely face of yours would do incredible things with your Prince invading that precious bottom of yours..."

Goku feels his head spinning and his body wavering as his lip moves between his teeth before a delicate moan escapes his throat.

Vegeta groans back before twirling a piece of hair around his finger with a languid smirk.

They go on talking in a very intimate, sultry tone a little longer before finally wrapping things up.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Yes, tomorrow..." Vegeta echoes, weakly, barely paying attention to Goku's words for his bewitching voice.

"_Mmm_," he then moans, languidly as a sensuous smirk warms his features and he plays with his hair some more.

"_Hmmm_," Goku follows with an amorous smirk of his own while he plays with his hair too.

"Well goodnight and have lots of dreams about only me, okay..." Goku concludes, blissfully and humorously.

Vegeta chuckles with amusement.

"For sure, Kakarrot..._only_ you...and ten others taking turns raping you, gang bang style..."

"You've seen that one, aye...?"

"_Once_ yeah...though I'm more of a one on one, none-raping type of guy..."

"Me too..."

Silence.

"Well, I'm hanging up now, silly..."

"Alright, hang up, I don't care...okay, I do a little..." Goku jokes.

Vegeta chuckles.

"See yuh, tomorrow Kakarrot..."

He pushes the screen to hang up.

"Vegeta, are yuh there!"

No answer.

A gleeful smirk warms Goku's features before he stretches his arms way above his head in a loud yarn and then he plops back onto his bed.

'I can't wait tuh see you tomorrow, Vegeta...it's gonna be so fun...'

It isn't long before, while snuggled underneath his thick comforter, he drifts into a peaceful night's sleep with his dreams being blessed by visions of Vegeta...and food's in there too...

~*~*~


	10. For the Nine Thousandth Time

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

_**AN: **__This is another long one. Plus, things get supper raunchy and spicy in this chapter... _

**❣ For the Nine Thousandth Time ❣**

So, it's now the next day and they have arrived, while both looking their casual best, at the place Goku wanted to take the other Saiyan so badly...an amusement park called Magic Land which is inside a construction shaped like a very high pole with a ball flashing all the colors of the rainbow, at the top which is where the main area of the amusement park with all the rides and places to eat are located.

Once they're inside, the first thing they do is take advantage of all the rides and attractions like the Ferris Wheel, bumper cars, go-cart racing along with various roller coasters while flirting, acting like giddy teenagers and touching every chance they get.

Then they eat at one of the restaurants while taking sips of each other's drinks, trying each other's food, staring longer than usual into each other's eyes, playing footsie and giggling, nervously throughout.

Afterwards, they spend more time strolling around the huge compound while eating cotton candy and purposely tantalizing and keenly arousing each other as they lick on ice cream, large lollipops and other delicious treats.

They also laugh and joke around a lot with more touching, pinching, squeezing, caressing and accidental light bumping against each other (because they can't seem to separate) and they hold hands as if they were a couple too while stopping along the way, to play some traveling carnival style games with Goku winning Vegeta a ton of stuffed animals that they end up having to carry in four large sacks.

By the time they fly off, on their way to the beach, Goku's on cloud nine, so thrilled and elated regarding his wonderful time spent with Vegeta but also, he's throbbing painfully with his bulge embarrassingly apparent from all the flirting and touching and Vegeta squeezing his thigh for dear life and leaning in to hold onto him so many times on the rides because he was so "scared" (he knew he probably wasn't _that_ "scared" of course...).

Also, Vegeta isn't fairing much better with it looking like someone stuffed a watermelon into the front of his jeans that feel awfully uncomfortable and tight... But besides that, he feels so euphoric (almost like he's in a dream) and happier than he's felt in a long time...

After arriving at the beach in a spot pretty secluded and empty; they silently sit together for a moment, in open, relaxed positions while listening to the calming waves as they flow in and out against the white, sandy shore along with the calls of the seabirds while watching the ocean as the sun's mellow rays reflect upon the quivering water causing it to shimmer, mesmerizingly as a gentle breeze rustles their hair.

Finally, Goku interrupts the silence.

"It's so peaceful out here, isn't it?" he utters, blissfully.

Vegeta deeply inhales the fresh, salty air, holding it in his lungs before exhaling, heavily.

"Yeah...it is..."

They become quiet again.

Goku slowly turns his face while swinging his gaze over to Vegeta.

Vegeta remains oblivious for a few seconds before finally gazing over, only for his eyes to become captured by Goku's.

They keep gazing into each other for a moment...their breathing becoming more shallow...their hearts speeding up in their chests...their palms becoming moist...

Then Goku reaches over to gently comb his fingers through Vegeta's hair while gazing at him as if he's spellbound.

But Vegeta seems even more spellbound than him...

That's when, after giving Vegeta a suggestive look, Goku's gaze falls to his own hand as he glides it over the sand before pointedly resting it on top of Vegeta's thigh and then he slowly and erotically allows his gaze to rise back up to meet Vegeta's anxious one.

Then Goku's perfect lips stretch into a cunningly confident smirk and that's when Vegeta's knees go weak with this sight he finds so unusual on him but that just makes it even more alluring.

Goku grunts as his head jerks sideways with the sound in a cocky swagger before his expression softens into a languishing stare that sends an icy feeling down Vegeta's back.

'God, he's so beautiful,' Vegeta thinks with helpless enchantment, his eyelids very heavy, his enticingly shaped mouth parted with his immense yearning.

Finally, after Goku's gaze falls from Vegeta's eyes down to his luscious, beckoning lips, his face begins to drift towards his.

Once their yearning lips finally push together like two fluffy pillows, firecrackers go off inside of them as they shiver at the same time with all the things overwhelming their senses like each other's invigorating scents and tastes along with the fact that after all this waiting, lusting and aching to know the feeling of each other's lips, the moment has arrived at last.

Goku begins to sip Vegeta's bottom lip and another shiver wracks the other's body before Vegeta returns the favor, slowly and timidly.

Then they allow their parted mouths to linger against each other while tantalizing each other's lips as their heated breaths caress them.

Their mouths smush together again, sending a second wave of euphoria blasting through them.

From here, they take their time to build into a crescendo of intensity as they keep suckling each other's lips, causing them to grow more swollen and sensitive as their heads bob around, lazily.

They also grow more bold with each suckle as they play a game of hide and go seek with their tongues, glide the tips of them teasingly over each other's pouts or simply allow them to caress or twirl, stiffly around in brief spurts that reveal both of their more hidden, wilder and kinky sides.

By the time they've reached the climax of their kiss some minutes later, they're engulfing each other's mouths like chocolate...suckling hard...crushing their gaping mouths together...biting each other's lips but only enough to leave a small ache...moaning and groaning as surges of pleasure are sent rushing down to every inch of their pulsing and aching groins...

But the physical sensations are only half of it...all the emotions swirling inside of them are so vivid, passionate, overwhelming...that they can't even think...

Their hearts are beating like heavy mallets against the cavity of their chests and they've lost touch with who they are or who they were or who they'll become...all they know is each other...so much so, they remain oblivious to the family that just plodded onto the beach (thinking they'll enjoy a more secluded spot too) and is now taking nervous peeks at them as they uncomfortably attempt to settle in.

The time comes when their slick lips and chins part, creating tendrils of saliva as they do before their parted mouths linger, enticingly close as their heavy breathing casts heated air against them.

They both suspect the other doesn't want the moment to end.

But what Goku suspects isn't confirmed until Vegeta lies onto his back before gazing up at him, suggestively.

That's when Goku's lips slowly lower into his before they're kissing again, passionately and deeply.

Then Goku glides his hand down to massage the bloated bulge between Vegeta's thighs and his body melts against the touch as the searing pleasure makes his mind go blank while causing him to thrust into his hand involuntarily while wrapping his arm around his neck and smashing his lips harder into his.

At this point, the family not too far away, is beginning to really worry, seeing that the scene not too far away has grown more than a little hot and heavy...

After gorging on each other's mouths a few more minutes or so with Goku easing up on Vegeta's poor crotch (so that he doesn't _come_ right then and there), along with his own, as he grinds it into the sand, they finally stop again before dreamily gazing into each other's eyes.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Vegeta finally asks Goku, faintly.

A thought enters Goku's mind that it might be a bit risky since Bulma and others might suspect something.

"We should try to avoid looking too suspicious."

"But we're going to my room...no one will see me taking you there..."

"We're going to your room...?"

Vegeta gives Goku a playfully deadpanned look.

"If you want me, Kakarrot...? You _do_ right...?"

Goku shakes his head up and down rapidly with large, childlike, eager eyes.

Vegeta smirks with amusement.

"Alright then...don't worry about it..."

His face turns seductive.

"All I know is, I want you _so_ BAD, Kakarrot," Vegeta moans under his breath.

Goku's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

Soon after, he leaps to his feet before swiftly extending his hand so he can help Vegeta up while Vegeta looks up at him with a goofily disbelieving expression. Then once they're both on their feet, they swiftly fly off with the family still there looking up with astonishment.

Once they get through Capsule Corp's entrance and to Vegeta's room, as soon as the door closes, Goku rushes towards Vegeta before greedily crushing their lips together after slamming him against the door. The sweltering fire raging inside of them causes them to inhale each other's mouths, scent and taste while Vegeta gropes and fondles Goku's body, especially his tight ass and Goku gropes and fondles him before slamming him into the door again and attacking his lips while clasping his hand into his hair.

Then Vegeta pulls Goku's lower half closer with the wrapping of his leg around his waist as they engulf each other some more before Vegeta's hand sneaks under Goku's shirt and then soon after, Goku's lowering himself out of it as Vegeta assists by pulling it from behind him. Now with Goku shirtless and Vegeta still fully clothed, Vegeta leaps up, wrapping both his legs around Goku's waist before they wind around and Goku carries Vegeta to the bed.

Before long, after Vegeta sinks onto his back, into the bed, they are inhaling each other again. Then Goku moves down to Vegeta's neck before suckling his erogenous zone, powerfully while lovingly holding the side of his face, eliciting a deep, trembling groan from Vegeta's throat as he shudders against him with his hand clamped into his messy mane.

Then after moving back up to partake in Vegeta's beckoning, swollen and rosy pout a little more, Goku stops before stripping off the rest of his clothing (and what a sight to behold once he's finally naked...everything Vegeta expected and more) and then he assists Vegeta in taking off his as anxiety hits the smaller, masculine Saiyan because he's so insecure about his body.

Then his anxiety spikes as Goku gasps while examining the many scars like tic-tac-toe markings, marring the once pristine skin on Vegeta's forearms. But although Vegeta doesn't realize it yet, instead of being repulsed by the sight, agonizing feelings of empathy and sorrow are gripping Goku's heart.

Then while Vegeta keeps watching with his heart speeding in his chest, Goku observes his own hand as he tenderly glides his fingers over some of the skin there before he carefully lowers his face and then drowns the area in gentle, nurturing, unhurried kisses.

Vegeta gasps and shudders with the rush of emotions that consume him as a tear streams down his face...he's never felt so warm, loved and accepted before...now he knows he doesn't have to worry about Goku judging his body and a heavy weight is lifted off his mind.

Once Goku has thoroughly bathed Vegeta's arm with his voluptuous pout, he slowly drifts down to Vegeta's ear before whispering into it shakily and languidly causing Vegeta to shiver with every breath cast against him with Goku's artistically outstretched hand also branching up over and holding Vegeta's neck, "You're so beautifuuuul, Vegetaaa...don't worry...I'm here now and I'm gonna take all the pain away..."

Goku rises up to affectionately kiss Vegeta's forehead while his cupped hand smooths back his hair starting from his widows peak and then soon after that, their lips are one again and they're imbibing each other with impassioned head bobs as their sweaty, glorious muscles and smooth skin create one beautiful, rolling blanket of glistening flesh.

Not too long after that, as Vegeta now wraps his leg around Goku's waist while Goku grinds himself into the bed, Vegeta realizes that things are about to get even more steamy, very soon and he stops the other Saiyan with his hand cupping around and pushing against his shoulder as he's about to go in for a mouthful of his neck again.

"I...nuh-need to...prepare..." Vegeta breathes out with great difficulty while really wishing he didn't have to.

Goku smirks, dreamily.

"Aaaw. A little _poo_ don't scare _meee_...let's just start right now, how's that sound?" Goku drawls with a roguish grin.

Vegeta grimaces in a wacky manner.

"Kakarooot...that's _disgusting_...let me just get ready and..."

His eyes grow more flirtatious.

"I'll be out in no time so I can fulfill your _every_ fantasy and desire..."

Goku gives him an amused, deadpanned look with a puckered smirk.

"Alright Vegeta...my every fantasy and desire, huh...? Who could ask for more than that?"

Vegeta grins, teasingly.

"EXACTLY."

He pushes his chest.

"Now get off me...you _big_..._obscene_ hunk of muscle you..."

Goku smirks frolicsomely before rolling off of him.

"That's better," Vegeta concludes with a soft gleam in his eye.

Soon after, while Vegeta's strutting to the bathroom, he freezes midway before twisting his head back to leer at the Saiyan behind him taking advantage of the view.

"Divert your eyes, silly," he chuckles, nervously

Goku makes an exaggerated, humorously alarmed expression before his hands fly up to cover his face. But then, once Vegeta turns around after leaving him with a teasing gaze and a seductive smile, Goku comically peeks through his fingers, catching the last few seconds of his gorgeous, round tush as it floats into the bathroom.

After that, Vegeta sticks his head between the cracked door with his thigh also alluringly bent up through it before he leaves him with one last teasing gaze.

"Be out in a second," he playfully purrs before tediously closing the door the rest of the way with his eye still remaining in the crack, until the very end.

'Man! He sure is one heck of a tease...!' Goku thinks afterwards.

He painfully gazes down at his beet-red erection which is suspended in the air like The Tower of Pisa except with lots of vines or in his case, swollen veins along with a hole leaking liquid out at the top.

It also hurts unlike an inanimate tower and when it's in that state, it typically needs a little or maybe a _big_ stroking to make it all better which is exactly what Goku does but only a few...he needs to save the _best_ for Vegeta...

"_Mmmmm_," he moans under his breath with the first one.

'It feels _so_ good... But it's gonna feel even better once I'm inside of you Vegeta...and I'm not worried...well maybe a little...but I know it's gonna be so incredible...I don't care how messy it gets...I'm gonna do all I can to make you come...'

He strokes himself one more time, slicking himself down with his own juices as he hisses before sticking his tongue out between his full lips and gliding it over them as he winds it around, explicitly.

"_Uuuuhhnn_," he moans as he massages his thigh, heavily.

'Fuuuck, I'm so hornyyy...hurry up and come back, Vegetaaa...I need you so BAaaad...if this goes on any longer, I'm gonna explooode...'

After a few more minutes, Goku hears a strange noise coming from the bathroom like the sound of gagging alongside the sound of running water and then another minute later, the door finally opens.

Goku flinches as he hears it while in the middle of absentmindedly circling his fingertip around his erect nipple. That's when he hastily repositions himself on the bed in a more alluring manner while leaning on his elbow before their eyes lock as Vegeta saunters towards him with a small, bewitching smirk upon his sculpted features.

"Did you miss me...?" he purrs while never breaking their scorching visual connection as he climbs into the bed.

"_Nnngh_, yeeaah," Goku mumbles hoarsely, right as Vegeta's leaning over him and they're about to kiss again.

Vegeta crushes his lips against Goku's before soon, they're going at it again, more gluttonously than ever...but this time not nearly as long...

Vegeta uncovers his lube before lying on his back so Goku can do very intimate things to him.

With his legs bent up and his entrance thoroughly exposed and his face drastically flushing, Goku notices the insecurity in Vegeta's eyes before he smiles reassuringly and warmly at him.

He whispers delicately, "Are you gonna be alright...? You've got an amazing body by the way and it looks even better in _this_ position."

Vegeta smiles back appreciatively as he starts feeling more relaxed.

"Thanks Kakarrot," he replies warmly.

He allows his gaze to slide down and then back up Goku's frame while his eyes grow more flirtatious.

"You've got an amazing body too..."

He concludes with humor in his tone, "If I do say so myself..."

Goku smiles at him gleefully.

"Thanks..." he concludes with a sultry gaze.

Soon after, he finally squirts some lube down between his spread cheeks before slowly gliding one finger inside and curving it in.

"_Mmmnngh_!" Vegeta expels a salient moan as a shudder ripples through him.

"_Awhh_, Kakarrot...that feels _so_ GOoood..." he concludes.

Goku sticks another finger in there before slowly gliding the fingers in and out of him as he notices Vegeta's huge, rigid organ twitching as it leaks a river of pre-cum and Vegeta keeps releasing quiet, tense sounds of sexual yearning.

Finally, Vegeta can't take it anymore.

"Kakarrot...give it to me, _nnNooow_ before I coOMMME..." he groans, heavily.

Goku is more than happy to oblige as his fingers slick out of him before he's positioned on top of him in a heartbeat with Vegeta's legs bent up near each side of Goku's body.

While gazing in an enthralled way into each other's eyes and with one arm bent over his head in a fragile, picturesque way, Vegeta feels himself trembling and his heart racing as if he were about to zoom down the highest roller coaster in the galaxy as Goku's hot, ballooning tip presses up against his majestic passage.

Then finally, as he's carefully and painstakingly gliding his thickness past his quivering entrance, Vegeta gasps Goku's Saiyan name while his excitement causes him to clench the muscles down there.

"_Mmnngh_! Vegetaaa..." Goku groans as a sea of blinding pleasure inundates him.

Then as Goku keeps pushing deeper inside of him, a passionate whimper escapes Vegeta's lips and he shudders with outstanding pleasure rushing down upon him once Goku's tip is finally pushing against his sweet spot.

Goku also has an even more intense experience than the first as Vegeta tightens around him harder causing him to shudder while groaning powerfully with the excruciatingly glorious pleasure that overtakes him.

At this point, it becomes very tempting to set the ravenous beast pacing around in the tiny cage inside of him, loose, so he can teach Vegeta a little lesson in submission as he punishes him with his giant rod slamming and thrusting in an out of him at a brutal, merciless, frustrated, maddening speed...

But since it's their first time, he tightens the reins on the wild, kinky animal inside of his typically pure-eyed, happy-go-lucky exterior, opting to roll his hips like a slow-moving ocean wave as he grinds heavily against Vegeta while stimulating his gland with depth precision.

As he keeps moving, he can't believe how tight Vegeta is and he's also amazed by how much "The Prince of Saiyan's" is moaning and releasing other sounds of sexual bliss for him, considering it's his first time giving it to a male and all... But maybe it's because he's already had practice with thrusting inside of a back entrance (she may be a shrew but she's a kinky shrew at least) but based on the striking, breathtaking, passionate ways Vegeta's contorting his sculpted features everytime he's thrusting into him...the way his legs quiver and tense against him...the sweat dripping down his temples...how angelic, fragile and needy he appears with his flushed cheeks and nose bridge...how hard his nipples are and how swollen and flushed his lips are, it's very apparent that males have the parts to get much more enjoyment out of this than females...

Goku keeps grinding into Vegeta slowly and powerfully.

"_Uuungh_! God, Kakarrot! Hardeeer!" Vegeta cries out at some point, sending chills down Goku's spine with the splendid yearning in his voice and how his face looks as he says it.

But for the most part, Vegeta has refrained from expressing too many words...or maybe he's not refraining but simply speechless because of what Goku's doing to him which feels so mind-blowing with him appearing so mesmerizing and commanding and ethereal with his barrel-like chest, pert nipples and facial features like a Saiyan God as he releases heart-quivering, powerful, drawn out groans, grunts and hisses with his full, enticingly shaped lips pushing out so provocatively, that the best he can do is simply sensuously and frailly cry out his desire for him.

But considering how much he can feel Goku stretching him, he's sure his lack of words are far from a problem... Also, Vegeta never knew that he could feel so tranquil with a hot stud between his wantonly and vulnerably spread legs as he verbally and visually expresses himself in ways which he's sure he'd be quite embarrassed about, if he could actually see himself in action.

At one point, his ex used to make him feel this way until one day he started having to imagine someone else at times because of how much he abused him and pissed him off... However, Goku looks so perfect right now as he gazes so penetratingly into him with such passion, longing, intimacy, vulnerability and...love...that how could he possibly imagine anyone else...

Sure, Vegeta relishes getting a bit dirty and smutty with the love making sometimes and sometimes those elements in him and his ex's sexual adventures made things more thrilling, but he didn't want the black eyes and broken ribs that came with him fulfilling Vegeta's dark, masochistic tendencies...he can tell that Goku would never take it that far but at the same time, he's gotten hints of Goku's more lascivious, wild and dark side during their very smoldering exchanges over the phone and a part of him would love to see that side of him come out now but since this is their first time, he figures Goku's just being considerate for now...

As Goku keeps thrusting his bloated carrot into Vegeta's oven, over and over again, though reluctant to end his awe-inspiring view of the Super Saiyan hunk above him by reaching a climax, his severe yearning for a release, overrides his hesitation.

He requests breathlessly, "_Mmm_, Kuh-Kakarrot...you feel so good but I need to come so badly...don't be gentle...be rough with me...I'm a Saiyan Prince, I can take it..."

At that moment, with a revitalizing sense of relief, Goku relaxes the reins on the carnivorous beast inside of him before soon everything becomes a blur with their pungent but intoxicating scents intermingling into one beautiful fragrance with melodies of sexual euphoria consuming the air like a swelling symphony alongside the expletives and slicking sounds of Goku's rod as it thrusts in and out of Vegeta's warm, slick tunnel again and again...

Then finally, everything reaches a crescendo of quiet but intense squeaks, heavy breathing and other delicate, high-pitched sounds flowing from Vegeta's lips as he strokes himself feverishly with his legs over Goku's shoulders while Goku groans and grunts with violent, savage desire until sparks start forming around them as their temperatures rise.

Soon after that, they both become an arresting vision of what ecstasy looks like as Vegeta's rings are tightening around Goku and his own bulbous tip is shooting a geyser's worth of his milky juices all over his face and body as his spectacular, convulsion producing climax causes his eyes to clench shut with a sensuous grimace as his toes curl and his throat chokes and strains after wailing Goku's Saiyan name with the initial vivid burst of his orgasm.

Goku shortly follows him over the cliff of no return, spilling load after load of his creamy, Saiyan seed deep inside of Vegeta's tremulous, drenched pathway with one last powerful thrust of his hips while he creates a drawn out, exquisite grunt with his head thrown back as if an invisible hand were clawing into his soaked mane with his face fiercely grimacing and the tendons in his neck, tensed, vibrating and protruding.

The waves of pleasure rushing through them seem to go on forever as they continue to gasp and groan, whimper and sigh, until the storm swirling inside of them both finally lifts.

Soon after, Goku falls over onto his back before panting heavily and Vegeta does the same. Then within a minute, they are both hard again and very shocked but never-the-less elated to say the least.

So they have sex again...this time in another position with Vegeta's hiney hiked in the air on his knees and face while biting into a pillow as Goku causes more staggering pangs of exquisiteness to scorch his mind from behind him.

He also makes sure to devour this view of his thickness gliding in and out of Vegeta's asshole, between spread cheeks along with his back with it's sultry crease where his spine rests, sloping down so mesmerizingly. Then after another few moments of Goku pounding the living daylights out of him, they both explode again, shuddering and tensing, grunting and wailing, just as strikingly as the first time.

After that, they end up swollen and aching again after yet another few minute's rest and now they're more bewildered than ever although they did gorge on each other's mouths this time around, right after.

So they decide to fuck again in a spooning position...

Once the ninth time rolls around, fifty something minutes later, they've simply grown apathetic to the situation as they start making love yet again.

By this time, as Vegeta rides Goku like a stallion, the sheets have become soaked with sweat and sticky liquids with both of them drenched with liquids also, especially where they both come together.

"Yeeeah, you like that _big_, third-class _cock_ inside of you, _hmm_? Such a fucking, filthy _whorrre_ you are... _Grrr_, take that cock. Take all of it!!!" Goku snarls, rapaciously.

Vegeta's heart speeds up and he gasps with the sound of Goku's commanding, rough tone.

"_Unnngh_. I LOVE it...when you talk..._so_ DIRTY...to me like that, Kakarrot..._mmm_, don't stop..._fucking_ me, Kakarrot! _MmNNGH_..."

Goku smirks, hazily and devilishly.

"I won't, _hhh_. You naughty little _slut_ you, _MMnnngh_..."

Vegeta gives him a drunken, enamored smirk, back...

With their vivid sounds of desire still saturating the air around them and Goku pumping Vegeta's girth, rigorously and caressing his chest in circling patterns between moments of fondling his pert nipples as he erotically pushes out his lips and gazes up at him, predatorily, it isn't long before Vegeta's on the verge of hitting the roof tops again.

Right then, he twists Goku's nipples sharply since that's a way (as he discovered during one of their smoldering phone conversations) to really light Goku's fuse and send him soaring.

Goku starts pumping in an out of him at an alarming rate.

"AaaAH! Yes, KakaRROoOooot! FasterRerrr! _So_ GOoOoOoooD! AaaAH! AanNNGH!"

It isn't long before Vegeta's exploding again, appearing as if he's gasping for dear life, but in a very otherworldly, picturesque way while also sending his milk splashing against Goku's body as it also pools down Goku's still pumping hand that starts pumping, erratically as Goku erupts like a volcano soon after.

"FUCK!!! YES!!! Vegetaaa!!! _Nnngh_, SHIT!!! So _fucking_ ti-EEEEGHT!!!" Goku snarls while squirting even more Saiyan ambrosia deep inside of Vegeta's cavity.

It isn't long before the last pangs of intercourse have left them once more and Goku's lying on his back while heaving and Vegeta has limply folded over on top of him while still straddling him.

But right when Vegeta's beginning to cool down, he senses Goku growing again while still inside of him.

"KakaroOooot...not agaAIIIN..." he drawls, lethargically with a mix of joy and agitation.

"What? What's wrong?"

Vegeta sighs.

"You're _hard_ again...I can feel it..."

Goku blinks in disbelief.

"Isn't this like...scientifically impossible or somethin'..."

Vegeta gawks at Goku for a second, shocked by the words that just came out of his mouth...but by now he's figured out that Goku's, sometimes simple-minded, tendencies are just a comical facade on his part and everyone else seems to enjoy his very ambiguous sense of humor as well.

"I was wondering the same thing...even though we're Saiyan males, I've never heard of anything like this happening my entire life, not even to male Saiyans," Vegeta finally replies.

He then reluctantly rises up before looking down and noticing his 'joystick' has once again popped up to say hello as well.

He makes an exasperated, arm flopping, shoulder slumping movement while growling under his breathe with Goku looking at it, stunned.

"Kakarrot...how many times do you think we'll have to fuck before our _shlongs_ give us a break?" Vegeta utters, drearily.

Goku gazes sideways while nibbling his lower lip.

"I know," he says after a moment.

"Know what?"

A wicked grin melts onto Goku's face.

Vegeta shivers but in a good way.

"Don't do that Kakarrot...you're making it worse," Vegeta protests, droningly.

Goku lovingly taps Vegeta's thigh a few times.

"Come on...get up," he chirps.

Vegeta watches him with a perplexed look before sliding off of him in a delayed way.

Then he keeps watching Goku curiously after he leaves him with a knowing smirk before getting up and opening his closet, turning the light on in it and rambling through it.

"Now where is it?"

Vegeta's eyes grow large before he leaps up and races over to stop him.

He attempts to grab Goku's forearm but he does so half-heartedly.

"Kuh-Kakarrot...what are you doing? Come on, stop going through my things, will yuh?" Vegeta protests, lazily.

But Goku ignores him before soon finding what he's looking for after walking into the closet.

He ends up with a big treasure chest in his hand with a lock on it and Vegeta nearly has a heart attack at the sight...although he used his dildo last night on himself and told Goku about it, he never told him about his secret box or any specifics regarding his other special and very private times with himself.

"Guh-Goku...I mean...Kakarrot...what are you...?"

"Where's the key to this thing?"

"But how did you...? How did you...?"

"Just find the key for me Vegeta and I'll answer your questions soon."

Vegeta stares at him with agitation and confusion before finally going to find his key to the box.

Before he's about to get it, he tells Goku to turn around.

"Vegeta, just get the key."

A torrent of uncomfortable emotions are swirling through Vegeta at the moment as an icy feeling of dread consumes his chest...how does he know about it...?

But despite his reluctance and curious to know what's going on, Vegeta sighs in frustration before reaching into one of his draws to grab the key with Goku still looking on.

Once he's finally got it, he walks back over to Goku.

Goku holds out his hand.

"Give it to me."

Vegeta grimaces with his teeth clenched while gazing down, nervously and frustratedly.

"I-I can't give this to you Kakarrot...you can't know abo..."

Goku lightly touches his fingertips to Vegeta's cheek, prompting him to slowly gaze up at him while silencing him at the same time.

"Vegeta...I won't judge you...I promise...it's up to you but we've already come this far...just trust me...hand me the key..."

Vegeta goes on resisting while his vision ping-pongs back and forth and he grimaces in a snarling way for a moment before finally, he timidly hands it to him.

Goku's hand clamps shut, ominously as soon as it's in his palm which simply makes Vegeta's anxiety worse even though a reassuring grin melts onto Goku's face.

That's when Goku rushes over to the bed with the box before carefully prying the key into the tiny opening on the bulky, metal lock. Eventually, after turning the key he opens the lock before slowly lifting the top as Vegeta gawks on with dread.

Goku starts looking through what ends up being an assortment of toys and props for 'sexy time' alone or with someone else.

"Here it is," Goku chimes.

He whips out what appears to be a plastic, blue 'toy' shaped liked a very large sex organ.

Vegeta visually flinches in horror, his cheeks glowing a deep crimson with his embarrassment. It's almost like he's not even there but looking through someone else's eyes, he feels so overwhelmed and shocked.

"Kuh-Kakarrot...Kakarrot...this is...this is...this is too much...I can't...how did you know...?"

Goku pulls out a few more goodies before closing the top and then, quietly placing the box on the floor beside the bed and afterwards, for some strange reason, he puts his boxers back on before scooting back up onto the bed...he also makes sure to grab the bottle of lube off of the nightstand.

Then with a look that's a mixture of seductive and paternal, he beckons to him with his index finger before tapping at the place on the bed beside him.

"Come lie down, Vegeta..."

Vegeta goes on staring at him with a shocked, apprehensive expression.

Goku smiles with a playfully meek, beckoning gaze as he taps the bed one more time.

Vegeta gazes sideways while biting his lip, still very anxious and worried about how Goku knows about his very _secret_ box full of sex toys before finally, his curiosity and yearning at seeing the other Saiyan's body positioned naked and so commandingly and provocatively upon his own bed, incites the smaller Saiyan to shuffle towards the bed before crawling over and sitting down where Goku was tapping.

Then Goku moves to his knees in front of him before holding his chin up as he gazes down penetratingly into his eyes before he leans down to kiss him, languorously on the lips.

"Lie down for me," he whispers afterwards.

Vegeta hesitates as he gazes up at him, questioningly before finally doing as Goku suggests.

At this point, Goku gets a pillow before telling Vegeta to lift up so he can put it under his lower back. Once that's finished, Goku penetrates Vegeta with a sensuously suggestive gaze before moving his lips down to delicately apply kisses against the inner part of one of his thighs causing Vegeta to shiver with each application while he very softly caresses his outer thigh with his fingertips.

"Don't be afraid, Vegeta," he whispers against his quivering flesh.

"I didn't mean to do it but I couldn't help it...you're just so beautiful...I hope you can forgive me..."

Vegeta's heart speeds up at Goku's words. What is he trying to tell him? What does he mean?

Finally, Goku clasps Vegeta's surprisingly still erect manhood before slowly winding his tongue around his head, eliciting a low groan from Vegeta's lips.

"Kakarrot..."

Goku reaches up to press his finger against Vegeta's mouth.

"Shhhh," he tells him while puckering his lips out erotically before gliding his tongue up and down an area, full of nerves, at the bottom of where the crease of his gland lies.

The way he licks it makes Vegeta shudder like never before as he claws his fingers into the bedsheets.

"_Nnnngh_!" Vegeta moans his approval.

After more surprisingly skilled stimulation of the Saiyan Prince's 'crown and jewels' with his tongue and fingertips gliding around the base of his length and the base of his sack and the crease behind his sack, with Vegeta practically panting and drooling for more, Goku squeezes lube onto his aching nature before slicking it down with it.

He then moves his lips up to his ear while palming him painstakingly in his hand but only after placing a cock ring at the base of Vegeta's staff.

He starts whispering very erotically into his ear after pornographically gliding the tip of his stiffened tongue up it, "So, are you ready to hear a little secret, _hmmm_...?"

"_Ooohwwnngh_," Vegeta groans deeply with the ardent pangs of pleasure surging through his being along with Goku's repeated strokes and the sweetly torturous things Goku's voice is doing to him.

Goku allows his mouth to linger very close while purposely teasing Vegeta's ear with his heated breath before he suckles his earlobe causing a needy whine to rise up from Vegeta's pout.

"Looks like that's a _yes_..." Goku whispers, wickedly.

He goes on in a sultry, breathy tenor.

"One day, after a month of torment from finding out how two people very close to him, betrayed him...a Saiyan named Kakarrot was looking in his enchanted mirror while in his home in the afterlife...he felt very lonely and he felt very horny and then without him having told it to, the mirror revealed to him a handsome Saiyan Prince...lonely and horny like himself...in his bed, doing things to himself that made the Saiyan ache with longing for him...

Up until then he'd saw how sad the Prince had been and wanted to comfort him and then he saw the handsome Prince was also tormented by his sexual need and wanted to comfort him even more...so he kept guiltily spying on the Prince until one day, while satisfying himself, the Prince called out the Saiyan's name and it was as if his wish came true without ever needing a Dragon Ball...

Here was someone else in the universe who longed for him just as much as he longed for them...these Saiyans were equally obsessed with each other...one Saiyan dwelled on stolen pictures...another dwelled on visions he was never supposed to behold in the first place...

Visions of a beautiful Prince crying out for him as he stroked himself...fingered himself...fucked himself with his precious little dildo while wishing it was his Kakarrot's dick inside of him instead...playing with his nipples for him until they were red and sore...night after night...day after day...tormenting the other Saiyan with keen desire because all he could do is watch as he stroked his own cock while groaning with yearning for the other...but now, at last, he has him...here right now..._now_ they at last, have each other...and neither can escape...neither wants to escape...no matter the cost...

So you don't have to keep secrets from me Vegeta...I want to know even more..._every_ part...I want to be the one to make you moan and scream every night for the rest of your life...

I know it was wrong to invade your privacy but please don't be afraid of me or repulsed...if you can't forgive me, I understand, but I need you so bad...just smelling you right now is so overwhelming...no one's ever made me this delirious with lust...I could even fall in love with you...if I'm not already..."

Right then, Vegeta speaks up after chuckling lightly while relieved to finally have his questions answered.

"You're...you're just saying that so you can get back in my pants."

Goku smirks against his ear.

"I've already had you _nine_ times...I want you to be satisfied or else I won't be and me leaving wouldn't accomplish that for sure..."

Vegeta releases a choking sound as another pang of pleasure slams into him.

Then as his voice falters he struggles to get his words out.

"That's true and you leaving _wouldn't_ satisfy me...but what would satisfy me more is if you were mine...completely...and that, that horrid female of yours (_mmm_-_sss_) were exterminated...but I'm a different person now..."

"...I'm down with that..." Goku says in a facetious tone.

"_Sure_ you are. Listen to me, Kakarrot, I don't ever want you to end up like me...being a genocidal murderer is no fun...even if it _is_ of beings who look like giant crabs...giant crabs deserve a chance at life too, Kakarrot...even your treacherous wife..."

Goku chuckles, lightly.

"Are you calling Chi-Chi a giant crab...?"

Vegeta laughs.

"Maybe she's a giant crab on the inside..."

Goku's eyes grow lustful as his erotically parted, devilishly smiling lips, push up against Vegeta's ears like fluffy clouds. Then he releases a breathy moan which tickles his ear with heated air before he laps at the sensitive flesh causing a shudder to ripple though Vegeta's body.

Finally he whispers with his lips, lasciviously pushed out as he continues to stroke Vegeta's rigid organ.

"I still can't believe I'm here with you right now, Vegetaaa...you're just so, so beautiful and it's like I go weak everytime I see you or think about you...if only you knew the depths of my desire I had for you everytime I saw the mesmerizing things you did to yourself...you made me feel so wicked but it just made me hunger for you more...I just want you to know that..."

At this point, Vegeta is breathing heavily and quiveringly as Goku's words and the way he's pumping him so powerfully sends him into a helpless state of euphoric pleasure while his anticipation to hear the next words adds to his exilerated feelings even more.

"She never made me feel the way that you make me feel, Vegeta...and I'm not just saying that cuz your weiner's in my hand right now...you make me want to protect you and make you happy and love you like no one else...it was never your fault Vegeta...it was never your fault...I see what you could've become...I see what you can still become... I'm in love with you..."

Goku's words touch a place deep inside of Vegeta and he releases a bright, intense sigh as they crash into him like the waves of a tropical sea...finally someone understands...

"What I loved the most was watching you when you were most vulnerable...the way you would cry out with such tenderness and yearning for me when you were thrusting it inside of you... GOD, Vegeta, if only you could see what I saw...I want to see that from you right now...if you don't want to then I'll understand..."

At this point, Goku is aching in an excruciating way as he slowly and heavily grinds his hips against the bed.

Meanwhile, Vegeta's heart is racing with anxiety at the thought of actually doing something so intimate in front of him even though he's already seen him do it and it _was_ an invasion of his privacy but honestly, he feels kinda flattered...or maybe he doesn't know what he thinks about it right now because he just _can't_ think right now when he's so excited...but they'll definitely have to talk about it more later, for sure...but for now he just wants to see where this is gonna go...

"I'll do it...but _only_ for _you_..."

Goku's heart immediately leaps with excitment at those words.

He suckles Vegeta's earlobe as a show of his thanks before moving up and grabbing the dildo he removed from Vegeta's treasure chest earlier as Vegeta watches him, curiously.

Then he positions himself in front of Vegeta's spread legs before irresistably taking a moment to drink in the view...his girth straining and leaking as it shoots up like a giant tree trunk; his dark pubic hair; the mouthwatering view of the bottom part of his globular, butt cheeks; the perfect shape of his meaty thighs and sleek legs...everything is just so breathtaking.

With his face looking drunken with lust, he tenderly and affectionately glides his fingers down the front of Vegeta's thigh while quietly moaning as his eyes remain fixed upon Vegeta's crotch like a hawk. Then afterwards, his eyes slowly lift before capturing Vegeta's alert ones. He takes the dildo that's still in his hand before squirting lube all of it and slicking it down and he also squirts lube between Vegeta's crack while continuing to hold Vegeta's gaze captive with his alluring, ravenous one.

Before he's about to plunge the dildo inside of Vegeta, as Vegeta looks on with a fragile, needy fear in his eyes, Goku whispers with trembling passion in his voice, "Don't be afraid...I won't judge you, I promise...I just want you to trust me and be yourself, okay...?"

Goku lowers his voluptuous lips to Vegeta's knee before kissing it, tenderly as he gazes into Vegeta's eyes with piercing, spine-tingling seduction. He then lowers his gaze towards his hand as the slippery dildo pushes past Vegeta's puckering entrance, stretching it almost as much as if it were Goku's own organ pushing inside of him, instead.

Vegeta releases a delicate whine of longing with his teeth clenching and his succulent lips naughtily pushing out as the tip of the dildo caresses his sweat spot and this is exactly the type of energy Goku yearned to see from his Prince the most...the fragile, sensuous, kinky side that makes him seem so much more beautiful and spellbinding to him...

With his thick, bloated length causing the boxers he put back on earlier to jut out and astoundingly stretch as it appears as if a small waterfall wet them where his tip pokes out against the elastic fabric, Goku painstakingly pulls the dildo back before unhurriedly plunging it into Vegeta again.

"_Aaaannngh_!" Vegeta cries out as it hits his sensitive prostate one more time. Goku feels himself shiver and ache with tremendous longing...he wants to see Vegeta come so bad...

He turns on the vibrating part of the dildo before plunging it into him again.

"_Aaahh_! Kakarrooot...just like THAaaat..."

Goku picks up the pace some as he continues to plunge the hard dildo into Vegeta over and over again. He gasps and pants, deliriously, with the splendid sight of Vegeta's magnificently sculpted, contorting features; the way his body shudders; the thrilling, erotic sounds he makes along with the squishing sound the dildo makes everytime he plunges it into him one more time...the way he holds his legs up for him like a wanton prostitute and the shape that his thighs and ass take at that angle that almost makes his bottom look more soft like a females...

It just makes him want to thrust his stiff, throbbing cock inside of him so hard and deep before dominating him and slamming into him like a bull slamming into a cow...he wants to claw his fingers into his thick, luminous hair and force him to scream and cry out for him and beg him for more until he's hoarse and spilling every last, single ounce of himself for him...

As Goku continues to watch the scorchingly explicit show Vegeta's putting on for him while Vegeta now veraciously pumps his own organ, grimacing with savage longing and gliding his tongue across his lips in enticing, raunchy ways while still being penetrated with the dildo; Goku's carnivorous yearning rises from the depths of his quivering, hot belly up through his vocal cords and what comes out makes Vegeta wish the dildo was Goku's huge, veiny dick that's straining against those boxers as the brutally erotic expressions Goku makes while speaking and the thunderous power in his usually upbeat voice makes Vegeta yearn for release though the cockring continues to hold him prisoner to Goku's erotically sadistic whims.

"Oh, God, Kakarrot...! Don't stop! Don't stop! _Aaah_! _Please_, _don't_ STOP! _Mmm_!"

"Beg me more you fucking stupid, _sss_, slutty _cunt_!!! Fucking _shit_-eating monkey whooore! DO it! Beg!!!"

"Please! _HhHhHhhh_. Please, _don't_ stop!"

"Kakarrot!!!" Goku snarls for him to repeat.

"Kakarrot!!! _Nnngh_, don't stop...don't stooOooop..."

Goku groans his satisfaction before purring as he does some x-rated things with his tongue like sticking it out against his full upper lip while flickering it back and forth or sticking it out and making it stiff as his cock as he wiggles it at Vegeta, tantalizingly with a feral, deranged, malevolent lust in his eyes that makes Vegeta shudder with excitement and terror all at once and then Goku leaves him with a wickedly taunting gaze before stopping Vegeta's hand and removing the cockring.

After his gaze languidly rises again with a nefarious smirk on his face, Vegeta seductively watches him as he glides his wet tongue, sleazily against his upper lip.

Goku moans while leaving him with another wicked, wicked smirk before gliding the dildo inside again.

"_OooOOO_! _Fuckin'_ SHIT, Kakarrot! _Mmm_, you're _so_ GOoOoood!" Vegeta whimpers while engulfed in his passion.

Goku starts going to town on Vegeta's tight, quivering cavity with pornographic slicking sounds stimulating Goku's ears along with his throbbing Power Pole as he becomes enthralled with the way the dildo appears thrusting in and out and in and out of Vegeta, over and over and over again while Vegeta goes to town on his own pulsating organ.

"You like that, hm?! Want Kakarrot to do it harder, hm?!"

"Ye-es! _Nngh_-_guh_! Ye-es! KAKarrooot! Don't stoOOOP...!" he whimpers fragily and hoarsely.

Goku starts really feeling it now...his head is spinning and he's soaked with sweat and his body is shaking so much because he's so horny.

"Oh, FUCK, Vegetaaa you look so beautifuuul...come for Kakarrooot..."

"_Hhh_, oh, God, Kakarrot...! _AH-haaAAH_!"

Finally, Vegeta can't contain it any longer and devestatingly brilliant, heavy sensations begin to rack his convulsing frame as he cries out louder than he has the entire night.

Goku beholds the wonder and splender of his Prince as his mouth parts unbelievably wide and tears stream down his face from his tightly shut eyes with his majestic frame so sweaty and his light brown nipples so taut.

"_Aaaw_...Vegetaaaa...! You look so fucking hooOOOT...!" Goku whimpers, brightly.

Without even having to touch himself, a river of his creamy seed gushes from his tip, thoroughly soaking his boxers as his erotically snarling lips and clenching teeth open and close with every violent shudder that ravages his weakened frame and trembling legs as he releases delicate and passionate, choking whimpers.

~*~*~


	11. I Love You But I'm Still Angry

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.  
**

**☄ I Love You But I'm Still Angry ☄  
**

As Vegeta and Goku both relax in Vegeta's private bathtub filled up with hot, foamy water while intimately facing each other (after their two hour long session that left them blanketed with sweat and other sticky, bodily excretions that needed to be washed off), they immerse themselves in yet more conversation, this time regarding Goku's favorite show that he watched in his magic mirror with Vegeta being the star of it.

"Well, if you really want me to be honest about it, Kakarrot...it did make me feel kind of..._uncomfortable_...when you first revealed it to me...I was worried about what you saw me do, you know...? How much you knew about me..."

He chuckles, nervously.

"And no offense, Kakarrot...but most people would find it kind-uh _creepy_ having someone spying on them like that without them knowing."

Goku feels his chest turning to ice with that statement.

"I know, it's wrong Vegeta...I'm really, really sorry...the mirror just showed you in bed one day...doing..._you_ know...? I didn't tell it to, it just did and then it was hard to take my eyes off you...the second time it showed you again, calling out my name and I then thought maybe since you were at least attracted to me...then whenever I started feeling really bad or sad or like, really angry, you were my escape...but I didn't just watch you during those times...I watched you when you were relaxing or working on your projects or sleeping..."

Goku grins at him, hazily.

"You were really beautiful when you slept..."

"Kakarrot! STOP it!" Vegeta snaps, his body shaking.

A shocked look flashes onto Goku's face...and then his heart sinks along with his head before he abruptly bends his legs up before hugging them and whirling his face away.

Vegeta looks away with a stunned expression...it just sort of came out of nowhere...maybe it bothered him more than he thought...

"Kakarrot...I...I didn't mean to yell at you...I _do_ realize that maybe it bothers me more than I thought...I don't wanna make you feel bad and I'm trying to understand but can't you see where I'm coming from...?"

Goku snaps his face back towards him before glaring at him.

"What about _you_, hm...? Stealing Bulma's pictures that had me in them just so you could _stare_ at them for hours on end...?"

Vegeta's eyes grow, ominously wide.

"But if you'd never been peering in on my private affairs like some _freak_, you wouldn't know any of that now would yuh?!!!" he shrieks.

Goku is shaking uncontrollable at this point, in fact they both are and then suddenly, Goku breaks into quiet but furious sobs.

Soon after, he hops up and hikes his leg over the tub before storming out of it.

Vegeta appears stunned while dread overwhelms him once he realizes his mistake..._man_, his temper has always been his weak spot...

He hops up out of the tub before discovering Goku in his room, still sobbing as he hastily and clumsily attempts to put on his pants.

He reaches out to grab his arm.

"Goku, I..."

Goku snatches it away.

"Let go of me!" he retorts through tightly scrunched lips and clenched teeth.

He goes on attempting with great difficulty, the usually easy task of putting on his pants.

A pained look overwhelms Vegeta's features as his irises bounce from side to side, frantically...he has to do something before he walks out forever...

His eyes snap up with a determined look in them.

"I LOVE YOU!" he cries out.

Goku freezes.

After remaining frozen as those breath-snatching words wash down upon him like cool rain on a hot summer's day, he finally releases his pants before gradually leaning up.

He watches the other Saiyan in shock.

"Vegeta..."

Goku's eyes remain wide as Vegeta races towards him.

Soon their bodies are colliding and Vegeta is pressing his cheek against Goku's shoulder as he embraces him, deeply.

Every shred of anger in Goku's being melts away at that moment before all he can hear is the sound of Vegeta's heavy breathing through his nose.

After a few seconds, the shock starts wearing off and Goku slowly wraps his arms around Vegeta's tremulous frame.

Then a few more moments go by before Vegeta starts speaking in a heartfelt way.

"It doesn't matter if you spied on me...I was worried about what you saw and was afraid and insecure about it, but I can get past that...you're obsessed with me and I'm obsessed with you and now we can be obsessed together... If I was in your position, I probably would have done the same thing because I want you so bad...it's crazy but I'm in love with you and that's that..."

After a little more time passes with them still embracing, Vegeta suggests that they sit down on the bed before gently taking Goku's hand and leading him to it.

Once they're both facing each other on it, indian style, they continue their conversation from earlier.

"So Kakarrot...I won't snap at you anymore, I promise...but I do kinda wanna know what you saw me doing...it'll just sooth my mind if I'm not in the dark about it, know what I mean...?"

Goku gazes down while biting his lip.

"Well...I saw the time when you...slashed your wrist and arms...before that, you came into your room and closed the door and collapsed onto your knees and then you started bawling...you cried for a couple hours..."

Vegeta shakes his head up and down slowly...he remembers everything up until the second drag of the razor across his arm...then everything went blank until he woke up on the bathroom floor bleeding so horrendously he thought he'd need to go to the hospital but somehow he managed without intervention...

"Okay...what else have you seen...?" Vegeta asks carefully, trying to remain calm despite all the agonizing emotions swirling inside of him.

"I...I saw the times you would...put your fingers down your throat...to make yourself puke..."

All of a sudden, Vegeta's emotions swell inside of him and he starts trembling before breaking into a fit of quiet, furious sobs as he swishes his body away from Goku.

Then as Goku continues to look on in distress Vegeta clutches his legs close with his knees pressed up against his brow bone as he keeps sobbing while trembling, dangerously.

Everything escalates as he claws at his hair with both hands while squealing, violently.

At this point, Goku's worry has turned to terror before all at once, Vegeta leaps off the bed before storming towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Fuck yoooouuu!!! You _fucking_ third-class, SHITFACE!!! How DARE yoooou!!!" Goku hears howled, hellishly from inside the bathroom.

At this point, with his heart racing like it never has before, he realizes that it's time to get the _fuck_ out of there but before he can even get one pants leg on, Vegeta explodes out of the bathroom looking like a rabid werewolf (a _naked_, rabid werewolf...) with eyes bulging, nightmarishly and his lips snarling, slaughterously...

Goku flinches at the sight after swiftly turning his face in Vegeta's direction.

"Get the FUCK out of my roooom! Noooow!!!" Vegeta screams like a bird of prey.

Vegeta harshly points to the door.

Still in shock, Goku keeps staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Get OUT, you fucking _jerk_!!! Get ooOOOUT!!! How DARE you humiliate me like this!!! I never wanted anyone to know that _shit_ about me!!! You asshole!!! Get out NOW before I blow this whole fucking place up!!!"

At this point, Vegeta explodes into a fit of heart-wrenching sobs.

"Get out..." he whimpers, hoarsely and weakly as his face trembles in a tortured grimace.

Goku doesn't move...he just continues to look on...shock etched upon his face.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta collapses into a sobbing, lethargic, slumped shouldered puddle on the floor.

Goku takes a few steps but very cautiously.

Then once he realizes Vegeta's not gonna do anything, he closes whatever space is left between them before lowering himself onto his knees beside him and delicately pulling him into his loving arms.

Vegeta doesn't resist...instead he just melts into the embrace like warm chocolate while still sobbing softly.

Goku whispers, "Vegeta, I didn't mean to make you feel so horrible... It breaks my heart to see you in so much pain...I'll make it up to you, I promise...just know that I'm not judging you...I love you, flaws and all...I feel so connected to you now...like you're a part of me...I'll never give up on you...you've just gotta trust me...let me love you, Vegeta...let me love you..."

~*~*~


	12. Possess the Carrot

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's character's belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**___♔ _Possess the Carrot 〠  
**

Five months have passed and Goku and Vegeta's budding relationship has blossomed into a full blown love affair... At this point, they've shared many more deeply intimate and private things with each other which has only served to draw them even closer together... They've cried together. They've shared their hopes, dreams, thoughts and many more scorching fantasies...

Furthermore, as far as they're aware, the only ones who know about their affair are Bulma (because her and Vegeta are best friends who tell each other almost everything, not to mention her hearing them in the bedroom that night Vegeta went ballistic and how suspicious that was...her parents were out...) and Yamcha (because Vegeta's surprisingly pretty close to him too now).

Gohan probably suspects something too since he went over to Capsule Corps a lot with Goku during his summer break and caught them flirting and playing around with each other behind his back more than once. Goku's also delighted by how close Gohan's become with Vegeta...at first he was kind of afraid of him but that diminished, quickly and now he's like a favorite uncle to him (or a step dad...).

Besides all of that, Bulma's thrown a few parties and Goku's also gotten bolder and more rebellious against Chi-Chi (his ears and dignity be damned) and has enjoyed the nightlife with Vegeta alongside Bulma and Yamcha (the time they kissed like porn stars on the dance floor after grinding and dancing up against each other and then having a fellatio competition with another couple in the bathroom to see who could finish their partners off the fastest, was something they'll never forget...oh, and they won...).

Also, Goku finally convinced Vegeta to start training with him and so now they train in the Gravity Room or they battle it out in the wilderness which always leads to wild, raunchy, smoldering sex afterwards and on top of that, they at last got to visit that planet Vegeta mentioned (which he finally remembered was named Yardrat) and it turned out the beings were willing to teach them _both_ the Instant Transmission technique, so now they can beam into each other's rooms anytime they want.

All this means he's been spending a lot less time with Bulma working on her projects with her and stuff. But then a few months ago, she met a pale-blonde, blue-eyed female friend and fellow inventor by the name of Blue Jay while out on the town so now they keep each other company which allows him to spend lots of time with Goku without feeling as guilty like on today.

Everything feels perfect and magical with a clear blue sky expanding above them as they lie down on their sides while facing each other and peering lovingly into each other's eyes over a blanket of vibrant green grass, dotted with pink and red flowers as bees and butterflies buzz and flutter around them.

"I love you, Carrot Cake," Vegeta whispers from the bottom of his heart.

"I've loved you since time began...after I came back from that mysterious place after I died...I felt so free and awakened because there was so much peace and love and knowledge there...and then I knew...I've always loved you..."

Goku's feels his stomach flutter.

"I love you too, Geta...you're so strong and courageous...wild...free...I can't stop gazing into your eyes because the fire inside of them is so hypnotic..."

Goku smiles, blissfully.

Silence.

His eyes start to probe Vegeta's.

"I'm gonna leave her soon," he whispers.

"I'm just still kinda afraid of what she'll do..."

Vegeta's brows furrow.

"How many times do I have tuh tell you, Carrot? I'll protect you and Gohan...we mapped out a plan and everything...all you have to do is leave..."

Goku starts feeling a bit agitated...the thought of leaving her, really is scary for him...he's dealt with her abuse for so long but he finds it strangely comforting at the same time, perhaps because it's familiar.

"How about this...? I'll leave once you stop that nasty habit of yours of making yourself throw up..."

Vegeta glares at him.

"Kakarrot, how many times I have to tell you? Saiyans can get fat just like humans...a fat Saiyan is a repulsive thing...a fat Saiyan of _royalty_ is even worse...?"

His tone becomes more delicate and emotional as he mumbles while swinging his gaze back and forth, towards and away from him, "Why can't you just let it go, Kakarrot...you know how insecure I am about that topic?"

"Vegeta, your metabolism is faster than mine and you're only twenty-eight and I'm twenty-four and still softer in the middle than you are...plus, you were twenty-seven when I came back and you haven't changed at _all_ since then..."

Vegeta's face becomes deadpanned.

"I _have_ changed, Kakarrot and NO you're NOT pudgier than me..."

Vegeta smirks, teasingly.

"If you were I'd leave you..."

Goku gasps while gawking at him.

"Just kidding, Carrot..."

Goku gives him a deadpanned look and a wry smirk.

Vegeta gives him a teasing look while smirking back.

He clears his throat while looking away, briefly.

"But seriously, for a Saiyan Prince, I'm grotesquely out of shape...after eating a table's worth of carbs, I'm sure to gain five pounds of pure _fat_ unless I train, vigorously...and I don't puke it back up if it's meat so it's not as bad as you're making it out to be..."

"Why do you keep forgetting how chubby I was as a kid...? You weren't chubby as a kid at all, you said so yourself...you don't need to keep that stupid habit...you're not fat and never will be..."

Goku goes on with a teasing smirk while giving him a pointed look.

"And unlike YOooou...I wouldn't leave you even if you _did_ gain a little weight..."

Vegeta sneers at him in playfully mocking way.

"I wouldn't leave you either, I was just joking and besides, Carrot, you just brought this up to change the subject from you leaving that woman anyway so..."

Goku huffs.

"Vegeta don't worry about it..."

He finishes in kittenish tone.

"I'm gonna leave her when the time is right..."

"When the time is right?!" Vegeta exclaims, half-seriously.

Vegeta gives him a lightheartedly incredulous, deadpanned look.

Then his eyes suddenly light up and he pounces him.

Now straddling his waist pinning his hands to the ground on each side of his head, their fingers intertwined he starts bouncing up and down on him like a kid atop a bouncy ball.

"You DOG! You're never gonna leave her and you know it?" he squeals.

Goku spits out a giggle.

"I am, Geta! I AM! I'm gonna leave her and me and you are gonna build a big house together, raise Gohan together and everything's gonna be wonderful, _you'll_ see."

Vegeta coltishly pushes down on Goku's barrel chest with both hands.

Vegeta starts wrestling with his arms.

"No you're not, punk! Stop being such a little liar!" he says through fits of laughter.

Goku's eyes grow alluring before he seductively gestures with his index finger.

"Come here...KISS me..." he hisses, sensually.

"I'll do no such thing," Vegeta says kiddingly while twisting his face away with his chin lifted and arms folded with pretend indignance.

"You've got a smokin' hot stud between your legs and you don't even want a _little_ kiss...?"

Vegeta keeps his face turned and arms folded.

Then eventually, he deliberately and coyly turns to gaze down at him.

He bites his lip while slanting his gaze down, coquettishly before deliberately and languidly gazing back up at him.

"Well maybe just one," he purrs, deeply as his head moves with his words.

He makes an exaggerated, playful grunt as he repositions himself to lie over the other Saiyan's body.

Then after combing his fingers through his hair as his eyes affectionately probe the other Saiyan's sublime features he unhurriedly lowers his lips until their two plush mouths become one.

Vegeta kisses him languorously at first as he gently suckles Goku's lower lip while nuzzling Goku's more prominent nose with his own less prominent one.

Sensing the commanding energy in Vegeta's body language, Goku languishingly lifts his chin and allows his eyelids to fall with his lips pushing out, erotically which stirs a place deep inside of The Prince that yearns for nothing short of complete subjugation and control over the helpless being below him.

Vegeta goes in for Goku's beckoning lips more ardently the second time, causing their fluffy pouts to plunge into each other before he suckles them, hardily. Soon after, Goku's mouth opens, hungrily for his Prince and then Vegeta's mouth follows before they swiftly devour each other with their heads bobbing in a striking, vehement dance.

Not long after, Goku vertically drags his outstretched hand up and over Vegeta's arm then up his neck before cradling the back of Vegeta's passionately bobbing head in a picturesque manner.

Every tongue massaging, suckling, swirling, deep throated kiss causes the flame between Goku's eagerly spread thighs to grow brighter and the feeling of Vegeta aggressively grinding his swelling organ against him as Goku's other hand heavily caresses and squeezes his spherical, clenching ass while also heavily gliding two of his fingers up and down between his crack, just makes him thirst for his Prince even more.

This thirst for each other causes also them both to moan, whine and groan in explicit delight. All this contradicts their sunny, pure surroundings complete with a pair of rabbits looking on with their big black eyes in awkward curiosity at this very provocative scene unfolding before them.

As their kissing fest persists, it isn't long before Goku and Vegeta become so consumed with excruciating desire for each other that Vegeta suddenly releases Goku's mouth from the prison of his own, leaving him panting and feigning for more of his juicy lips before he gruffly and desperately pulls down the lower half of his deep blue, tight-fitting unitard (which unfastens at the waist), adorned with white and gold, plateless armor.

Then without even thinking Goku clumsily and hastily fumbles with his blue belt, eventually managing to untie the thing before he lifts his hips so Vegeta can yank down the pants to his orange Gi.

With their erections leaking, aching and at full mast, Vegeta moves back up before brutally and possessively clawing his fingers into Goku's hair with his erotically parted, moist mouth lingering, tantalizingly close to Goku's ear, casting heated breaths against it while his tongue sensuously and subtly languishes against his supple lower lip.

"You want your Prince inside of you, hm?" Vegeta breathes out with lascivious abandon grinding his bloated groin into Goku while aggressively tugging at his hair.

Goku's throat tightens causing him to release a choking, quivering sigh with his body shuddering as Vegeta's lustful tone sends charges of electricity to his every cell and his brows turn up, distressingly in a covetous grimace.

"Yuh-yes, Prince Vegeta...I want it so BAaAaAaaad..." Goku cries quietly, shakily and groaningly.

"_Mmm_-_MMmmm_..." Vegeta groans with approval before abruptly yanking Goku's disheveled hair.

"_Ahhh_!" Goku squeaks with a mixture of pain and brilliant euphoria.

"Who do you belong to, hm?!" Vegeta snarls, cruelly.

The chilling fire in his eyes softens into a seductive gaze.

"You're so _fucking_ hot, GoKUUU," he groans.

"_Nnngh_, I belong to yooou...every part of me belongs to yooou..." Goku whines, frailly.

His breath catches in his throat while his inner brows lift with the distress of his extraordinary arousal.

"I _love_ it when you _call_ me thaaat..._don't_ STOooop," he whines in conclusion with fragile yearning.

"That's _right_...every part of you belongs to me...and _don't_ you FORGET it...and I'm the only one giving the orders, right now, _got_ it...? _Ssss-mmm_, I can feel you trembliiing...it makes me wanna do such _filthy_. Cruel. twisted. Disturbing things to you, Gokuuu. _Oh_, the things I'm gonna do to yooou...the things I'm gonna _do_ to youuuu..."

"_Nngh_, Vegetaaa. You're making me so hornyyyy."

The brutal, cold, sinister, husky intensity in his Prince's voice chills Goku to the core while causing him to ache, keenly at the same time making him think he's about to get rammed by that menacing, maniacal, fierce being of old and not the current slightly tamer one.

Still not fed up with torturing his little slave, Vegeta juts his tongue out before raunchily allowing the tip of it to trace the outer rim of Goku's earlobe and then he ravenously suckles his ear between his lofty lips.

"Awhh-HAWHH!" Goku squeaks with his body contorting and his hands clawing into the grass as another rapturous wave of pleasure crashes over him.

With a slicking sound and satisfied moan, Vegeta's lips slowly release Goku's ear leaving it wet with his saliva.

Then he moves back up before capturing Goku's lips in another brief but powerful and deep kiss. Afterwards, as their puckering, slick pouts painstakingly part, a tendril of saliva is created.

They then allow their mouths to remain open as they linger, dangerously close to each other with them both casting their tremulous breaths against each other's swollen lips as the tips of their rigid tongues touch.

But right when it seems their kiss can't get anymore graphic they begin to twirl their still rigid tongues together in a prurient dance as x-rated, breathy moans escape both of their throats.

Eventually, this very naughty exchange ends as Vegeta languidly leans back up causing their tongues to part with a string of saliva manifesting as a result. At this point, Vegeta realizes how much Goku yearns so deeply for him as his eyes beg, vehemently, for his Prince to take him and it makes Vegeta delirious as the desire within his own being spikes drastically.

No one's ever expressed their sexual gratification so passionately, vulnerably and sensually as Goku with his face appearing so ethereal in it's lustful contortions and his voice sounding so magnificent with the vivid melodies that escape his throat whenever Vegeta is invading him...all the fantastic memories make Vegeta want to just attack Goku's ass with his thickness right then and there.

It doesn't help matters that Goku appears so tantalizing while gliding his hand heavily, back and forth over his bare chest, stimulating his hardened nipples with his palm with both his blue and orange shirt pushed up so Vegeta can get a gander at those stunning abs before he fucks his brains out.

As Goku continues to gaze up at Vegeta with vulnerable, innocent, needy fragility Vegeta gazes back down at him with a dominant, carnivorous, harsh energy that makes Goku feel as if his whole being is melting.

Vegeta spits crudely into his hand a few times before slicking himself down but despite his otherwise brutish, dominant energy he'd never want to hurt Goku and wants him to enjoy his time with him so after Goku timidly places his legs over his shoulders, he makes sure to be careful as he thrusts his pelvis forward with his bare ass cheeks clenching causing his majestic crown to plunge inside of Goku's quivering but very non-virginal entrance.

"AAAAW-SSS! Vegetaaa..._nnngh_..." Goku wails and moans as Vegeta's blisteringly red, bloated gland stimulates Goku's other gland with skilled precision.

While Goku's shuddering underneath him, Vegeta also releases a trembling exhale as shockwaves of pleasure surge through him causing his consciousness to become a flash of white with Goku's clenching around his thick, veiny member intensifying his sensations.

After this, things swiftly pick up...Vegeta's face contorts with brutal, blood-curdling intensity and he releases commanding, powerful grunts, growls and other fiery sounds which best express his monstrous, insatiable, sadistic desire for the beautiful creature below him as he plows into him over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder and deeper and deeper.

Further, as Goku clenches the grass for dear life, he creates very raunchy and striking contortions of his chiseled face to go along, perfectly with his pornographic whining, moaning, sighing along with other fragile sounds of gratification for his Prince while wailing his name, deliriously over and over.

"_Ungh_! _Ungh_! God, Prince Vegetaaa! I-need-it-I-need-it-I-need-it! Fuck me-fuck-me-fuck-me!" Goku cries out, desperately.

"Take your Prince's _fat_ fucking COCK, KakaRROOOT!!! Grrr, TAKE IT!!! FUCK!!!" Vegeta snarls back as he keeps plunging into him with his hips consuming the air with explicit squishing and slicking sounds.

But during this whole time, they only say a few words overall, so caught up in the tempestuous sensations rushing through them.

Then finally, as the storms raging inside of them grow more furious, Goku starts pumping his neglected organ while pinching and stimulating his swollen nipples.

"Ah! Hnnnngh!!!"

This takes him over the edge and soon his eyes shut tighter than his clenching sphincter against Vegeta's large dick and water pours from them down his flushed cheeks with his face contorting into a breathtaking grimace, his voice straining, his toes curling under, his fingers digging deeper into the ground...and then as his hand pumps his length, erratically, his tip pops like a balloon and he squirts rivers of creamy release all over his abdomen and face as shudders wreak havoc on his sweaty, tensed frame.

"_Grrrrr_, SHIT!!! GoKUUUUUUUU!!!"

Vegeta beholds this splendid sight, not to mention how drastically Goku tightens around him and soon after Goku's blinding climax, Vegeta is overwhelmed with one of his own as with one last thrust of his hips, he throws his head back in a savage, frighteningly intense grimace with every sweat drenched muscle in his compact, powerful frame tensing, gloriously and his throat releasing a forceful, extended grunt after his initial wail of Goku's name.

Then as his pelvis vibrates, uncontrollably, against Goku's still quivering derrière, he squirts load after load of his royal ambrosia deep into Goku's passage while a violent, extended grunt escapes his throat and clenched teeth at the same time.

Catastrophic sensations continue to rip through both of them in waves and they shudder, sporadically, while releasing quivering sighs, pants, gasps and other more fragile sounds of sexual utopia as the storms raging inside of them blow their last winds.

At some point, Vegeta heedfully pulls out of Goku causing a torrent of his milky seed to pool back out of Goku's thoroughly stretched hole down the valley between his cheeks and then he collapses on top of an already tuckered out, panting Goku while panting also.

It isn't long before their breathing returns to normal.

"God, Geta...you were so gooood..." Goku drawls, drunkenly.

"What else was I supposed to be, Carrot?" Vegeta replies in a deep, husky baritone and with playful sarcasm.

Goku chuckles, softly.

"Really funny, Geta...really funny..."

~*~*~


	13. Getting Real 'Sirius'

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**☠ ****☆** ☠ Getting Real 'Sirius' ☆ **☠** ☆  


Two weeks have passed and today Vegeta has, at last, taken Goku to the place he's been promising to bring him to for a while now...an amusement park called Magic World that practically spans the whole surface of an extraterrestrial moon known as Iiy (pro. "eye").

When he first mentioned the place a few months ago, he didn't anticipate Goku becoming so enchanted by the idea of it to the point of constantly bugging him about going every chance he got like a child begging their parent for a new, deeply wanted toy.

See the thing is...Vegeta was very apprehensive about going because him and his ex used to go there all the time on dates and besides the fact he didn't want to experience any traumatizing memories, he was also terrified he'd run into him there or something...

Of course it's a pretty humongous place so that would more than likely, be impossible anyway but then again, his ex could sense energy on an almost supernatural level and could still probably sense him even if he was on the other side of the moon.

As a matter-of-fact, he could most likely, even sense him at least faintly, if they were in the same galaxy... But it's a good thing Frieza kicked his ass for him back then because that was the only thing that could've saved him from a terrible fate at the deceptively graceful looking hands of that bastard, otherwise. In fact, he might be dead by now if Frieza hadn't intervened.

During that time, his boyfriend had done something more atrocious to him than anything else he'd ever done and that's when, having had enough, Vegeta had decided to never leave Frieza's spaceship _ever_ again just to get away from the creep, even being willing to endure torturous beatings (by Frieza's order) for his actions because at the time, he'd become more afraid of his boyfriend than Frieza himself.

So the time came when, Frieza, having been infuriated that one of his best men were going to waste in his quarters and that he was losing so much currency without Vegeta on the battlefield, he paid a personal visit to his room before demanding to know why he was being so difficult and insolent.

It was very rare that Frieza would be willing to talk at all, however, with him usually just terminating his subjects and then being done with it but he had considered Vegeta a valuable commodity and indispensable chattel to him so he figured he had no choice.

So in the end, he threatened Vegeta into revealing the truth to him by vowing to torture him in ways he couldn't fathom and Vegeta knew very well about the torture methods he was referring to and they were notorious for driving all who endured them insane. So with great reservation he confessed everything (with even Frieza concluding the dude was a despicable, sick puppy) and the rest was history...his boyfriend met his match, got his ass kicked before fleeing like a coward once he realized he couldn't win, never fucked with him again and basically went M.I.A, the end.

But that doesn't mean that Vegeta has nothing to worry about because now Frieza's _dead_ and no longer able to defend him (as strange as that sounds) and although more than likely, Goku would be able to, he's still worried about his ex-lover either finding or attempting to find him, anyway because he's sure he's aware (along with, probably, the whole galaxy) of Frieza's demise...but yet again, the one who caused it is actually his _new_ lover now so maybe Goku would be able to stand up to the prick, should he show his face again.

Either way, he shouldn't allow that piece-of-shit to ruin him and Goku's day and Goku deserves it for being such an awesome lover anyway (much better than that asshole could ever be).

"Oh, wow, Vegeta. This place is awesome," Goku sighs while taking in the surroundings like a kid in a candy store as he holds Vegeta's hand.

"Alright! Let's go on some rides!" he exclaims before speeding off while pulling Vegeta behind him.

They end up first going to the one ride that was the whole inspiration behind him wanting to visit here in the first place and also why he nagged Vegeta for months to take him here after he told him about it...a massive roller coaster that, literally, touches the light-rose tented sky of this Earth-like moon and that only the hardiest of species are able to ride without serious injury or certain death.

But instead of Goku being terrified when he heard the chances of dying on it, that fact just made him want to ride it even more like a challenge to be overcome.

When they arrive, there's a line that stretches at least a mile long so they end up waiting for a while before they inevitably reach the front.

"Species?" a burly, rotund looking humanoid with scaly purple skin asks them, gruffly.

"Uuuh," Vegeta sounds as his irises dart about in confusion.

"You guys ask for people's _species_ now?"

"Yeah...the park was getting too many suits from people who's family members were dropping like glog-glocs (flies) so we don't allow certain species on any longer to cover our asses..._species_?" the alien drones, boorishly.

Goku frowns with childlike disappointment.

"That's _discrimination_," he whines.

The alien whirls his face in Goku's direction in shock that such a long word escaped the lips of someone who seems so...not all _there_...

Vegeta laughs, boisterously.

"I don't see why they wouldn't let our species on, Kakarrot. Don't worry about it..."

Vegeta folds his arms.

"SAIYAN," he tells the operator, haughtily.

"Wow. Really...? I haven't seen one uh them come through in ages...the last one I saw looked just like _him_ matter-of-fact."

He points at Goku.

Goku's eyes grow wide and his brows crease.

He points at himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah," he replies, blandly.

"How long ago?" Vegeta asks, curiously, wondering if this may be a clue to his hypothesis that other Saiyans are still out there.

The being's brow furrows as his bright green eyes dart about.

"I'm sure it was no more than five months ago," he finally reveals.

Vegeta's face grows stunned before he slowly turns to look at Goku.

"You haven't been here before have you?"

Goku acquires a perplexed look.

He shakes his head.

"NO, of _course_ not!" he insists.

Vegeta gazes sideways...maybe Goku really _does_ have a twin out there, somewhere...

"Hmph...well, fool, all these people are waiting behind us, yuh gonna check it or what?" Vegeta snaps at the operator with a surly attitude only he could pull off.

"Right-right," the being answers before speedily searching an electric database.

"Alright, you guys can get on..." the being finally informs them.

Goku's face begins to beam.

"We caAAAN...? AWEsome!" he exclaims like a sprightly preteen.

Vegeta slants his gaze down, briefly while shaking his head with an amused but embarrassed grin before smugly folding his arms as he gazes back in Goku's direction.

"See, babe, I told yuh they'd let our kind on! Everyone _knows_ we're the most _powerful_ warriors in the universe."

"I heard the Centariens (Pro. "Sintariens") are much more powerful but are much smarter and aren't obsessed with fighting like _your_ kind?" the operator mumbles while gazing away.

Vegeta senses his throat tightening before his eyes shoot towards him, in a menacing glare.

"FUCK the Centariens! They may be powerful but they're fucking _cowards_ who shield their world with their," he makes a quoting gesture, "_magic_ whenever they're threatened. That's why Frieza chose _us_ and not _them_, THE END...plus, they look like frickin' pansies for galaxies sake..."

His ex was a Centarien...

The being slopes his eyes down, uncomfortably.

"Well, you guys can go in..."

He holds out his bloated hand.

"Ticket?"

They give him their tickets and then he opens the electronic gate.

Vegeta shoves past him.

"That's what I thought, idiot," he mumbles.

Goku floats behind with a goofy, spaced-out grin on his face.

The being watches him, funnily as he goes before shaking his head.

'It's too bad he'll probably survive...a few chromosomes missing in that one...pitiful. Just _pitiful_.'

Once they're ultimately seated and locked in, it isn't long before their compartment starts rising at an angle towards the sky.

Goku gawks down, noticing how everything keeps getting smaller and smaller below. But he isn't that awestruck since he could fly and get the same view. But for him, the thrill begins when the cart is all the way at the top and then plummeting down at a groundbreaking speed.

It then zips around in a series of very high plummets, swirls, gigantic loops and turns with them both screaming at the top of their lungs while holding their arms high in the air.

Once the ride is finally over, they're still pumped as they leave the exit.

"Yes!!!" they both exclaim while high-fiving each other.

"Wow, that was incredible! Let's go again!" Goku sighs.

Vegeta blows out a puff of air.

"Yeah, that was better than I remembered it," he says, exhilarated.

He gives Goku a mischievous look before smiling, smugly.

"I feel sorry for those poor saps who can't experience it for themselves..."

Goku giggles, irreverently.

"Me too."

After this point, they decide to explore other areas of the park and then circle back around to get on the roller coaster again.

This place has some of the same attractions as the one back on Earth but just a bit more futuristic looking and the foods are a bit more exotic too like the strange, still wiggling, green-glowing worms with a strange looking bowl as their temporary home that Vegeta ends up buying before puckishly shoving one into Goku's face to try while he's gawking on in revulsion, only for him to lurch and make a face as he attempts to slap the thing away.

"Considering what you told me you ate when you were little, this shouldn't be a big deal for you."

"But wolves on Earth don't glow _green_, Vegeta," Goku whines.

Vegeta grunts.

"Suit yourself," he chirps before tossing another into his mouth like it's popcorn.

Goku makes another goofy grimace as his tongue sticks out sideways.

They stroll a while longer before spotting a booth Goku would like to check out so Vegeta can win him some of the prizes there.

It ends up being some kind of game where you have to strike a targeted object with a laser gun and knock it down three times.

Vegeta lands three targets in a row, after the first try.

"Yaaay! Priiize!" Goku sings while clapping his hands together like a giddy seal.

Vegeta gives him a lighthearted, snarky look.

"Here's your Prize! A giant Fluffy!" the game attendant behind the counter announces as he hands him a transparent, iridescent box, bigger than his head, with holes in it.

"Oo! A FLUFFY! That sounds really NEAT!"

Goku gets the box in his hand before getting a good look inside.

"Aahh!!!" he shrieks before the box goes flying out of his hand.

Vegeta's gaze flings towards him.

"What's the matter, Kakarrot?!"

"Ugh-guh...ugh-guh," Goku sounds, his face frozen in shock like a kid who just saw a monster under his bed.

The attendant managed to catch the box Goku threw before it hit the ground and Vegeta is able to get a look at it.

He bursts into boisterous laughter as he holds his stomach.

"It's-it's...a FLUFFY!" he shrieks, satirically, through his fit of laughter.

Goku watches him with a childlike frown.

"It's a _giant_, _black_ SPIDER that's actually," Goku visibly cringes, "ALIVE...with glowing, red eyes and fangs _bigger_ than my hand," he whimpers.

"YES, Kakarrot...a _fluffy_," Vegeta snickers, on the verge of bursting into laughter again.

"You're meeean," Goku whines while frowning at him.

"Aw," Vegeta says before tapping him on the shoulder twice.

"It'll be alright, _baby_," he coos, patronizingly.

He asks the attendant, "You got anything else, the _poor_ BABY'S afraid of spiders?"

Goku folds his arms while glaring at him, sideways.

The attendant scratches his giant head.

"I think I have something..."

The attendant pulls out another see through box.

He's handing it to Goku when Goku gets a look at what's inside and comically shrieks, again.

With his arm folded, Vegeta's face whirls in his direction before he huffs.

"What now, Kakarrot?"

"Now, it's a _giant_, RED spider!" Goku cries.

He blinks at it before cringing as one of it's legs move.

Vegeta huffs again before looking at the attendant, drearily.

"Yuh got nothin' other than _Fluffys_, clown?"

The attendant awkwardly slants his gaze down while scratching his head again.

"I know!" he concludes.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, someone has started observing them from afar, after having abandoned his party to go fetch something he left behind before stopping dead in his tracks.

'Vegeta...'

~*~*~

As the attendant continues to look through his prizes for something to give to Goku, Vegeta swears he can sense someone staring at him.

He slowly turns around.

'Sirius!!!' he cries in his mind while severely gasping at the sight he beholds and also flinching as his eyes grow dangerously wide.

Then he becomes completely frozen with horrified, violently trembling, panting terror while also feeling his eyes growing watery as his throat tightens.

Further, heart-wrenching memories of the horrendous things this person did to him stabs it's way into his mind and he starts becoming nauseous as anguish claws at his heart.

'Get away from me...you can't hurt me anymore..." he whimpers, frailly in his mind as he keeps peering in the direction of this mysterious being who appears deceptively angelic, graceful and aristocratic with eyes as blue and bright as hemimorphite (which change from blue to a supernatural silver, depending on his mood); pale, smooth skin like alabaster and snowy hair that flows down behind his pointy, elfin ears and elaborately structured, embroidered and belted robe of silver and white with it's futuristic looking, silver, winged shoulder pads, like a milky river.

Vegeta's face soon contorts into a tormented, quaking, furious grimace.

'Pansy!!!' he shrieks in his mind.

~*~*~


	14. Siriusly?

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

******⚠ ****☹ ⚠** Siriusly? ⚠ **☹ ⚠**  


The being keeps gawking in the Saiyan's direction, completely frozen and not knowing what to do since it is clear at this point that he can see him and recognizes him very well.

Then out of nowhere, he feels a hand touching his back.

He flinches, dramatically.

His flowing robes then swish beneath him as he whirls around, theatrically.

His eyes capture his much younger, eleven year old pupil along with his royal purple hair shaped like a straight, unspiky bush atop his head, with his hands up, placatingly and a sunny, apologetic grin plastered upon his pale-cerulean-blue, freckled face.

The young male chuckles, nervously.

"Sirius...! I-I mean...Your _Splendidness_...Anen told me to come after you to help you find your Antephone (cellphone powered by anti-matter)!"

The milky-haired male sighs as he gazes at him with a deadpanned expression.

~*~*~

"Okay! _This_ should do it!"

As Vegeta whirls his face around after being snapped out of staring at the male off in the distance, the attendant hands Goku a stuffed animal this time...shaped like a "Fluffy..."

While grasping it between his hands and holding it out, Goku examines it with an awkward, displeased look on his face.

"Well...I guess this is _kinda_ better," his says, lacklusterly.

He turns to the other Saiyan.

"Geta, whaddya think?"

He wiggles it at him in a fun-loving manner.

Vegeta grins weakly while slanting his gaze down, still caught up in what just happened.

He gazes back up at the thing before chuckling, nervously.

"Oooo. It's great, Carrot...not a real Fluffy this time," he coos like a mother towards her adorable tyke while trying his best not to ruin Goku's time despite his current difficult one.

Oblivious, Goku turns its front back towards himself in an awkward way, to take another gander at it.

"Well...if you say so...maybe it's not so bad after all," he chirps, agreeably.

Vegeta summons up the strength to smile before peeking behind himself, only to discover that the (celestial looking, statuesque, _effeminate_, EVIL, _megalomaniacal_, DOUCHEBAG that can fool everyone else but not him) being there earlier, is now gone (with that _silly_, white robe he had on and fancy-pants scepter he was sashaying around with like he's some High Priest or something, more like a _High_ DEMON...).

Vegeta takes a deep breath while thanking his lucky stars he's gone though in a really distorted way, a part of him misses the creep.

But once he turns back around and is gazing at Goku again with him caught up in a lighthearted, playful moment of waving, bobbing and weaving the stuffed animal back and forth between his hands in a goofy dance as he gazes up at it with his radiant, round eyes while cooing up at it like a pure-hearted child, that sick longing for the male who once beat the living daylights out of him regularly, all at once, fades away (and unlike his ex-boyfriend, Goku's dominance and aggression never leaves the bedroom...not to mention, Vegeta's allowed to be the same with him...his ex was never like that...).

"Hey, Kakarrot!" Vegeta calls out to Goku with a warm smirk and sentimental gleam in his eye.

Goku freezes mid-wave before rotating his face in Vegeta's direction.

"Hngh?" he says with an absentminded, naïvety in his eyes.

Vegeta's expression grows warmer while his heart swoons.

"Maybe we should get goin'...check out more stuff before it gets late."

Goku blinks at him and then a sunny grin melts onto his face.

He giggles, goofily.

"'Kay!" he chirps with youthful enthusiasm.

~*~*~

In a bathroom somewhere in the park, not too far away from where he first saw him, Vegeta's ex is now inside a stall but instead of using the toilet, he's standing with his back facing it while gazing into a handheld, enchanted mirror encircled by an ornately crafted, fancy frame while watching a scene taking place within it with Goku and Vegeta as the starring characters.

At some point, he's forced to break his obsessive concentration as the fowl smell that had slammed into him the moment he entered the place, has now reached almost torturous levels. Soon after, he apprehensively peers back before getting an eyeful of a giant, glowing turd in the toilet that's infested with strange looking maggots while flies float above it like satellites as they mock him for being such a giant douche.

This incites him to deliberately crinkle his nose at the offending piece-of-crap (that has now started hurling indignant insults at him for being such a piece-of-shit, himself) before curling half his upper lip up in a snooty, revolted grimace while slowly recoiling away from it.

Not too long after that, as he's somehow managed to ignore the stench while spying on Goku and Vegeta again in his mirror, he flinches at the sound of someone yelling his name.

"Sirius! Are you in there?!"

His ethereal face sharply contorts into a furious, wild-eyed grimace, vile enough to scare the fur off a lion.

'Why can't you give me space for just one second, Zet!!!' he snarls monstrously in his mind while clenching his teeth with his face trembling.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Wiseness, if you're still in here, we just were concerned!"

He remains quiet.

"Sirius?!"

Finally, he loses it.

"I'll be out in a second, Zet..." he responds in a dry, deep baritone that successfully conceals the violently furious storm raging inside of him.

~*~*~

Back outside: As Goku and Vegeta are strolling down the walkway while holding hands, before they're able to check out something else, Vegeta suddenly stops in his tracks which causes Goku to do the same.

"Vegeta, why'd you stop? Is something the matter?" Goku asks while noticing the troubled look in his eyes.

Vegeta gazes down while folding his lips...

He can't tell him that he just saw his ex but at the same time, he does wish they could leave right now... But then they will have come all this way for nothing...they've only gotten on one ride and haven't even eaten dinner yet...

"You know, it's fine...let's just keep going," Vegeta finally says after changing his mind about suggesting they leave.

Goku examines him with his thick, black eyebrows crinkled as he continues to sense something off in Vegeta but with hesitation he decides not to push the matter.

"Okay..." his concludes with his voice wavering.

Shortly after, they start walking again before eventually arriving at another ride Goku wants to check out. So they get on it and then once they get off, they move on before getting on more rides including the giant roller-coaster. They also visit more booths, eat more snacks before finally visiting a restaurant to eat dinner.

Once they're dining, Goku finds the fact that so many of the dishes are still squirming, crawling and spitting more than a little gross despite his normally humongous appetite and peculiar eating habits and so he ends up childishly sulking and glowering for the duration of the time with his stomach growling like a starving wolf as Vegeta playfully taunts and messes with him while also trying to convince him that a creature that looks like a ball of light purple, writhing maggots is actually "good eatin.'"

Eventually, Vegeta tires of his sadistic though lighthearted game and orders Goku something more Earth-like. When the entrees arrive, Goku licks his lips with the intoxicating smell and mouthwatering look of the food that ends up tasting twenty times better than anything he's had back on his surrogate world.

Eventually, with them both thoroughly stuffed, they abandon the restaurant before deciding to stroll around a while longer and then they head back to their Spaceship before opening a wormhole once they reach space so they can get back to Earth faster.

~*~*~


	15. Noose Made of White Hair

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**_†_ 提 Noose Made of White Hair 浴 ****_†_**  


While lying on his back with his legs spread wide over a King sized bed of black, satin sheets, he can hear himself gasping, sighing and crying out in ecstasy and can sense himself being utterly filled and stretched as something thick, long and very hard slams into him, savagely, over and over.

But the brutally grimacing, snarling face above him isn't Goku's and the grunting, growling, groaning voice caressing his ears is much deeper.

Then abruptly, Vegeta's explosive pleasure transforms into searing pain in his neck and throat with a heavy chest and his head torturously throbbing as the hands that were just clasping his hair within the throes of passion are now clamped around his neck in a powerful death grip while shoving down on his windpipe like a starving wolf over a mouse hole.

With his heart pounding feverishly and his body convulsing, Vegeta gazes up with dread as tears stream down his temples, into crazed, malevolent, chilly ice-blue eyes while he flails around, helplessly, clawing into pale skin and clasping long, white hair that seems more like white tentacles as violent choking, gasping sounds are expelled from his throat.

Then after some time caught up in this harrowing experience that seems to drag on for an eternity, everything starts going black...Vegeta starts feeling as if his body is surrounded by freezing water while the same water also fills his lungs, suffocating him. Within the surrounding blackness, his eye catches a small point of light underneath him, somewhere off to the side.

He tries in desperation, to swim towards it but the more he does, the farther it seems to drift away and then, finally, even that fades into nothingness.

~*~*~

Goku is violently woken out of his sleep to the sound of Vegeta roughly twisting and turning while releasing clipped cries and wails of terror and anguish.

"Vegeta!!! Snap out of it!!! It's just a nightmare!!!" Goku screams while shaking him.

After calling out his name a few more times, Vegeta shoots up into a sitting position.

Now awake, panting, sweaty and frozen with his eyes very wide while caught in a state of shock, Goku nurturingly clasps his arm and shoulder while staring at him silently with a distraughtly concerned expression etched upon his face.

After Vegeta's breathing returns to normal with him swallowing in an exaggerated way a few times, Goku finally whines worriedly and tenderly, "Are you okay?"

Flashes of his nightmare overwhelm his mind for a moment causing his breathing to quicken, but he manages to calm himself again after deeply inhaling and exhaling a few times while closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he soon whispers, his voice hoarse.

After a delay, he concludes, "Let's just go back to sleep."

Goku examines him for a moment, still worried.

"Okay," he finally whispers, delicately.

After Goku lies down on his back, Vegeta snuggles up to him while resting his head on his chest and as he closes his eyes with Goku's arm wrapped around him and his torpid heartbeat in his ear, he feels safe, warm and relaxed, once more.

~*~*~


	16. Back To the Harpy

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**✍ ➷ ☹ Back To the Harpy ☹ ****➷ **✍  


Two months have passed since their trip to Magic World and things have rapidly unraveled since then...Vegeta decided a few weeks after getting back from the trip to confess seeing his ex there and Goku wasn't too pleased to hear it to say the least because he almost got the impression Vegeta still had feelings for him and would run away with him if he could... Before that point, they were spending nearly every night together but then the amount of their nights together suddenly plummeted to zero.

On this day while somewhere out in a barren valley, after a training battle, with Vegeta's armored uniform (with no shoulder plates or guards hanging from the hips) along with Goku's Gi, cracked and tattered while cuts, scraps and bruises blanket their bodies, they are now entrenched in a heated argument.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Kakarrot...! You're breaking up with _me_?!"

"It's not like that, Vegeta! I just need to at least try to work things out with Chi-Chi for Gohan's sake! Our relationship is doing better than it has in _years_ so why not work it out?! It'll be much harder for me and you to raise Gohan together, Vegeta! It's unrealistic!"

"WHY?!!! WHY is it so _unrealistic_, Kakarrot?! On our homeworld, male and male couples did it all the TIME and successfully _too_!"

Vegeta suddenly stops talking while glaring at Goku in a probing way with pinched lips as he notices the guilty expression on his face as he slopes his gaze down.

A deadpanned expression transforms Vegeta's chiseled features before he folds his arms.

"Oh, I get it now, Kakarrot...you're just making excuses, that's what you're doin' aren't _cha_...? This _whole_ time you've been _using_ me as a BOOTY CALL..."

His tone grows more ominous.

"Are you having sex with that harpy, Kakarrot...? And how long...? Don't _lie_ to me, either, _clown_."

Goku slants his gaze down again while biting his lip.

"KakarroOOOOT!!!" Vegeta bellows, demandingly.

"Three months..." he murmurs.

Vegeta recoils dramatically while gasping harshly as he feels his heart crashing and burning all at once.

He keeps gawking at Goku in severe shock for what seems like an eternity...finally it all starts to sink in...

He gazes down with heartbreaking dejection as his voice grows listless.

"I see now...you never loved me, Kakarrot...what...? What happened to all those proclamations of marriage...? All the times you swore up and down that you...that you _loved_ me...that you'd never leave me...that you'd always protect me...especially from Sirius...?"

For a moment nothing can be heard but the wind blowing about as they both gaze with emotional intensity into each other's eyes.

Finally, Goku breaks their connection as his gaze slants and shoots sideways.

"I...I do love you, Vegeta...and I _will_ still protect you no matter what...but I need the opportunity...and _space_...to figure out where my heart stands with Chi-Chi...if we can still make it work... In a perfect world, I'd be with you Vegeta, but...I was married to her before I met you...it's only fair..."

Suddenly, the inferno roaring inside of Vegeta swells again and he bursts into a fit of animated and stirring body language and hand gestures that perfectly emphasize his words.

"What happened to all your whining about her abusive tendencies, Kakarrot! Once an abuser, _always_ an abuser! This peace between you two will only last so long before she's hurling insults at you again and using your son as a PAWN...! Do you _really_ wanna spend the rest of your life that way?!"

Goku feels threatened by Vegeta's words which causes a fiery rage to flare up inside of him and he points at him, accusatorially.

"You're still in love with your _creepy_ ex-boyfriend so what's it matter anyway?!!!" he shrieks.

At this point, a stunned look has flashed over Vegeta's face.

He shakes his head side to side while making a 'hold up' gesture with his hand.

"Wait-wait-wait, waaait aaa minute...you think I'm still in love with _Sirius_...?"

"Yeah! I DO!" Goku hurls back.

Vegeta stares at him, shocked that he is actually jealous of his former relationship...he smirks a little inside...

"What makes you think that, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asks curiously.

Goku blinks at him.

"Well...you always mention how attractive he is and I can't compete with that...I'm _alright_ but I'm not a pretty boy..."

Vegeta furrows his eyebrows, perplexed while creating a dramatic grimace as he stares at him.

He chuckles in disbelief.

"_Pretty_? Boy? Kakarrot...? But he's a JERK...he could be the most HANDSOME man in the universe and I'd still never go back to him for that reason..._surely_ you don't think me _that_ shallow now do you, Kakarrot?"

Goku folds his arms in agitation while gritting his teeth as he gazes sideways.

"Nuh-no but..."

"Let me ask you this, Kakarrot?" Vegeta interrupts.

"Are you still in love with Chi-Chi?"

Goku gets super pissed now...he tried to take the attention off himself and Vegeta bested him by flipping it _right_ back on to him again..._dammit_...

"Well-I...I..." he stutters, caught off guard.

His eyes snap towards Vegeta with irritation as he starts speaking again.

"_Goku_ SON...just answer the question...are you still in love with Chi-Chi or aren't you?"

Goku starts wringing his hands while gazing away.

"I don't know, Vegeta...I know that I love you but...I don't wanna go through all the trouble that could come from leaving her and if it turns out I still have feelings for her, why not stay for Gohan's sake...? I mean..."

Goku briefly gazes back at Vegeta, noticing the dread in his eyes.

He feels his heart aching for the Saiyan as guilt racks his being.

He gulps with hesitation before whining quietly, "The sex has been great between us and we had a long talk and she confessed to her affair with Krillin but said they ended it at least four months ago and we cried together and I've decided to forgive her...she even apologized for how she's treated me these past few years saying that the doctor she spoke to said it was probably something called 'Postpartum Depression' and she said she was gonna start on medication for it soon and also that she is in counseling and learning how to control her anger and wouldn't treat me like that anymore..."

Vegeta's face has grown stunned once more while his chest feels as if it's crammed with ice and his throat feels like someone shoved a ball into it...not to mention the sinking feeling in his heart... He really wants to be with Goku but if she's not hurting him anymore and they're getting along maybe there really is no chance of them being together...

It looks like the illusion clouding his mind has finally been blown away...he should have _known_ there was no chance for it to work out in the end... But he went forth with the affair anyway despite _all_ the signs it was probably gonna end up this way...he was nothing but a "piece of ass" and escape for Goku, all along...his worst fears have...

Vegeta's eyes, suddenly grow wide as a gasp escapes his throat with the thought that zooms into his mind out of nowhere.

He slowly gazes up at Goku.

"Did you confess to her about _your_ affair with ME?" he asks, menacingly.

Goku's stomach suddenly tightens and now it's his turn to be in shock.

"Nuh-no but..."

A furious grimace transforms Vegeta's features as he clenches his fists.

"Nuh-no but WHAT, Kakarrot?!!!" he shrieks, mockingly, his heart aching and his head spinning.

Goku shoots his hands up, revealing his palms in a placating way while laughing, nervously.

"I didn't tell her but I figured that's unnecessary...what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right...?" he chirps, shakily.

Vegeta starts painstakingly advancing towards him with a venomous, quivering snarl, fearsome enough to almost make Goku shit his pants as he keeps his hands up while carefully backing away.

He laughs, anxiously, again.

"Vegetaaa...come on, don't make this so hard for me...once I know how I feel about her _then_ I'll tell her, regardless of what happens. How's _that_?"

Vegeta growls while continuing to close in, his eyes bulging, monstrously.

"You know what your problem is, Kakarrot, hm...? You're a _god_. _damned_. LIAR, is what you are!!! Why should I trust anything you have to say now, hm?! Always acting so _innocent_ and like a _naive_, _idiot_ CHILD when you're a GROWN _fucking_ MALE!!! But you know _exactly_ what you're doing! Dumb and _naive_ my ASS!!!" he lobs at him.

Goku chuckles with a goofy, uneasy grin.

"Okay Vegeta, maybe you're right...it's all an act and I'm a lying douchebag...I just can't tell Chi-Chi just yet because that would ruin everything for me, you know...?"

Vegeta stops in his tracks, staring Goku down like a ferocious beast about to attack.

"Selfish piiiig!!!" he howls, maniacally.

He kneels down in a flash, nimbly clutching a rock before shooting back up and hurling it at Goku with hurricane force.

Goku flinches as it bounces off his lifting forearm, leaving a stinging ache and red bruise there.

Vegeta's voice grows more dark, quiet and foreboding as he now stands in one place with his legs spread apart, his fists clenched and his arms slightly bent and tensed in a dominant pose.

"_I_ knew she was your wife and yet 'I' _still_ fucked you _anyway_. Stuck my tongue into your _filthy_, _diseased_ ASSHOLE. Went down on you in a theatre and had you _coming_ for DAYS. I did _everything_ to satisfy you, gave you my _whole_ heart and _soul_ and you _treat_ me like this...you're a _two-faced, _rotten_, _ piece of _dogshit_, Kakarrot, that's what you are...I should've just _went_ to find _Sirius_ the _moment_ I saw him again and FUCKED his brains out...because at least _he's_ FAITHFUL..."

A small, nefarious smirk tugs at the corners of Vegeta's lips and his head subtly clicks sideways in a primal manner.

"You know, maybe it's not too late...I think that's _exactly_ what I'll do..."

A fury hotter than the sun, suddenly ignites within Goku and his face twists into a feral, teeth baring grimace while a fire blazes in his glaring eyes and he tenses his body into a threatening, hunched pose.

Soon after, he releases an animalistic growl before launching towards Vegeta at the speed of light.

As soon as he reaches him, he gives him a one-two, round punch but Vegeta, however, evades being smacked as he bobs and weaves away from the attack before gracefully leaping from one foot, into the air.

With a nightmarish grimace still tainting his usually serene, upbeat face and a bloodthirsty fury also consuming his eyes, Goku glares up at Vegeta while snarling barbarically before he flashes up after him.

It isn't long before they're attacking each other in a barrage of powerful blows while managing to block and dodge all of them.

At some point, Vegeta takes on a strictly defensive position of just blocking and dodging Goku's attacks as he keeps hurling knees, fists, feet, shins and other body parts useful for really fucking up someone's day, week or forever.

"Who's the...! _Abusive_ one...! Now...?!" Vegeta flings at him.

Goku growls while still assaulting him before increasing the speed of his attacks.

"I'm not...! Being _abusive_...! If I...! Really wanted...! To hurt you...! It'd already...! Be done...! I..._refuse_...! To let...! You go...! Off with...! Siriuuus...!!!" he cries like a bird of prey.

"Fuck yooou...! You arrogant...! Third class...! Piece of...! Scum...! I'd kill you...! In your sleep...! Before I'd let you...! Hurt...! The Prince of Saiyaaans...!!! Also, you're...! Leaving _me_...! For _Chi-Chi_, Kakarrot...! What other choice...! Do I have, hm...?!"

"I HATE...! Yooou!!!" Goku roars before trying harder to get in a strike.

Vegeta chuckles, menacingly.

"Oh...! I get it now...! Kakarrot...! You...! Hate me, hm...?! No...! That's not it...! You just wanna...! Have your cake...! And eat it too...! But you're...! Pissed as hell...! That I refuse...! To let you have that...! Luxury...! _Not_ ANYMORE...!!!"

"Okay...! Maybe you're right...! I don't wanna...! Lose you, Vegeta...! I wanna...! Be with you...! But I wanna be...! With her too...! Maybe you and I...! Can still...! Have sex...! For the time...! Being...! Until I figure things out...!"

A scalding anger flashes through Vegeta at this suggestion and he swings an explosive right hook at Goku's face but Goku manages to block it with his arm.

Then The Prince keeps pelting him with them now both sending blows and blocking and dodging attacks, once more.

"You twisted...! Pathetic...! Fuckface...! You...! How _dare_ you...!!! Suggest...! Something...! Like that...! To meee...?!!!"

Goku growls before hurling another blow at his face but he misses as Vegeta bobs and weaves away from it.

"Why do you...?! Have to make...?! This so hard...?! For me, 'Geta...?!"

"You've made...! This hard...! On your...! Self, Carrot...!"

"Okay Vegeta...! Let's stop...! Fighting...! For a while...! And talk this...! Through...!"

"Now you wanna..! _Talk_, hm...?! You started this...! Kakarrot...! But _fine_...!"

They stop fighting before continuing to float in front of each other, after gathering their breaths, while both their arms are folded.

"If I can't have both of you, I have to choose, Vegeta...you'll both be sharing so you'll both be equal..."

"Kakarrot, what you're suggesting is...preposterous! Plus, it's not _equal_ like you claim...I KNOW you're with _her_."

His body language grows more expressive.

"She _doesn't_ know you're with ME...I don't _care_ if she came first or if male and female relationships are more common on this world, I don't have to settle for being _degraded_ like that..."

Vegeta's gaze grows more emotional before sloping down.

He delicately whines, "Why can't you just be with _me_, Kakarrot...? If you loved me as much as you've claimed, you'd do _anything_ to make this work...I know she came first...but if you love me, it doesn't _matter_ because your relationship with her isn't real and you'd want to be with who you _really_ love... It's not like things can't be worked out to protect Gohan or that I wouldn't do my darndest to be the _best_ stepfather I can and she still treated you like shit and you can still feel for her but decide to move on because you no longer love her as long as you're honest with her...it wouldn't be wrong to do that...why can't you see that, Kakarrot...? Why do you wanna throw all that we have, away...?"

Vegeta takes a deep breath as he feels the heartfelt emotions swirling inside of him growing more profound.

He suddenly gazes up at Goku, causing shudders to ripple through him as Vegeta pierces him with a passionate, heartbroken gaze and then tears start streaming down his face.

His voice starts quivering along with his mouth as his face, distressingly grimaces with his words.

"I LOVE you, Kakarrot...I can't _imagine_ you not being in my life...I know it's foolish to hope like this but I'm doing it for _you_...because I _love_ you _that_ much..."

He gazes at him, pleadingly.

"Kakarrot, I'd do anything to be with you...just give me the chance to show you I can be all that you ever dreamed and more..."

Goku gazes into his eyes with a startled, pained expression before suddenly breaking their eye contact as he slopes his gaze down...

He just feels so guilty about the thought of leaving her...it wasn't her fault that she treated him that way...she was suffering with a mental illness...but she's gonna get better and they're finally gonna have a chance to be happy again like when they first got married...if he leaves her for Vegeta, he'll never find out if it could've worked out...he'll regret it for the rest of his life...

With Vegeta, everything's so fresh and new and though he's felt more alive with Vegeta than he ever has with her along with the fact he's physically more attracted to Vegeta and the male anatomy in general, at this point, there's less chance it'll work out because it's still a blossoming relationship...he _knows_ Chi-Chi...he _doesn't_ know Vegeta as well...no matter how much he doesn't want to...he has to choose...

His face begins to tremble before rivers of water begin to pool down his cheeks while his body begins to lurch side to side in distress.

He gazes back up at him with piercing, heart-wrenching emotion.

"I _can't_ Vegeta..." he whispers, tremulously.

He bites down hard on his bottom lip as the inner corners of his brows lift in emotional anguish.

"I'm sorry..." he whines softly.

All Vegeta's hopes of being with Goku crash and shatter like a glass of water onto a metal floor on Frieza's ship with those words and his heart feels as if it has just been stabbed with a million daggers and also, like it will bleed afterwards for the rest of time...

As he gazes away with a tragically anguished expression, his lips begin to quiver before more warm, salty tears trickle down his face.

He sighs, tremblingly before whispering, "Alright, Kakarrot...if with her's where you wanna be...then I can't stop you... But I need space of my own too...I can't train with you anymore and..."

His pitch rises before more tears stream down his face as he sobs, fragily, "I just need my space, alright..."

Tears keep pouring down Goku's face too with him feeling as if an energy monster came and sucked all the life from his being and he sniffles before wiping the water drenching his cheeks away with the back of his arm.

"Okay, Vegeta...I understand...I'll miss training with you but I understand..."

Everything grows quiet as the only sound that can be heard is the wind blowing while it also tosses and flicks their hair about in an exquisite demonstration.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, somewhere in an opulent and fancifully decorated room, on a planet far away; a strange mist projects the scene of Goku and Vegeta conversing like a giant, flatscreen t.v. while hovering in the air before the foot of Sirius's bed as he sits upon it, Indian style (while wearing a more casual but whimsical and alien looking, white unitard with stripe-like, silver patterns that swirl all over it like thick branches) as he observes it, intently...

Sirius's eyes drink in Vegeta's tight, hard form before tumultuous shudders ripple through him.

'_Mmm_, he sure has aged well...it's so hard to resist...but I _must_...I've worked so hard to get this far...I'm not that person anymore...'

~*~*~


	17. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

** ☁ ❀ Falling Apart ❀ ☁  
**

After Vegeta gets back home from his spar and difficult conversation with Goku, he takes a ten minute shower before promptly crashing afterwards, so drained from it all.

Then the next morning arrives with the sun's rays blinding his sight as his eyes flutter open and once his mind clears, it instantly hits him that Goku and he aren't together anymore and his heart writhes with the devastating anguish of this realization before a deep depression descends upon him and he loses all motivation to get out of the bed before deciding to just fall back to sleep, instead.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Goku opens his eyes after a restless night's sleep, while in the same bed as Chi-Chi, to the same realization that him and Vegeta are no longer together. But instead of the relieved feeling he thought he'd feel, he senses a dark cloud looming over his head...not even one day has passed and he's already having second thoughts about his decision to end things with his 'Geta...

But it's done now and it's only the first day so of course he'd still feel a bit bad but things should improve as time goes on (at least he hopes)... With Chi-Chi still slumbering as she rests her head on his chest, Goku forces himself to smile before placing his arm around her.

~*~*~

A week has passed and Vegeta's state of mind has deteriorated, severely. After sleeping throughout the first day following their breakup, the second day was spent sobbing and weeping for hours on end before it all coalesced into a session of taking out his old, trusty razor blade before carving deep, bloody roads into his arms and wrists as he went on sobbing, furiously.

But it still didn't take the excruciating emotions of worthlessness, despair, loneliness, a sense of abandonment, hopelessness, rage and so on, away and thoughts of taking his life started clawing at his mind. But with great difficulty, he managed to thrust those very old and familiar monsters back into the cage of his subconscious before bandaging his arms and then heading back to his bed to fall asleep once more.

He hoped things would get better after that point and in the past, he usually didn't "cut" no more than a couple times a year but the next day he felt an overwhelming need to do it again while crying just as much as he did the previous day.

Then the day after that he didn't cut but ended up just sleeping all day and although he hasn't harmed himself since that day, he's still done nothing but sleep while periodically breaking into fits of sobbing and weeping during the times he's awake. Also, he hasn't been eating much, training and hasn't been working on his projects or even bathing, really.

Now, as he lifelessly lies in his bed with a somber expression after another session of sleeping all day with it now being evening time, he flinches as he hears a knock on his door.

"Vegeta, are you up? I brought you something to eat..." Bulma announces, with concern in her voice, from the other end.

"The door's unlocked, come in," Vegeta says, blandly.

Bulma carefully opens the door.

As soon as she gets two steps in, she cringes as a smell similar to the scent of a rotting carcass overwhelms her nostrils.

She reaches Vegeta's bed before handing him a tray with a plate of food on it.

"Thanks Bulma, " he says, politely and bashfully.

With her hands now free, she immediately pinches her nose.

"Veggie, when's the last time you've bathed, sweetheart...?" she chirps in a nasally, sarcastic tone while her blue irises bounce from side to side, awkwardly.

Vegeta's face flashes red as he gazes down.

"Since the day I last saw Kakarrot..." he murmurs, quietly.

Bulma huffs in exasperation.

"Vegeta...you shouldn't let him get to you like this...you knew the risk you were taking when you decided to get with him in the first place...it didn't work out so now you need to move on, you know? There's plenty other fish in the sea besides him..."

Bulma's trying to help but her words are actually making him feel worse...

Vegeta sighs.

"I can't just _move_ on, like that...if it were that easy, I would have done so already, Bulma...and I don't need you rubbing stuff in my face, either...I just don't want to hear that right now..." he protests, lethargically.

"Well, what else should I say, Vegeta...? I'm just telling it like it is...Goku's a typically nice guy but he decided to be a bit jerky with this but it doesn't matter anymore, does it...? It's done and if you keep sitting around, moping like this, guess what...? You're letting him _win_...he's with Chi-Chi, happy and you're here _miserable_. He's winning. You're losing. Get up and take a bath and show him you're the winner, Vegeta."

Vegeta's quiet for a moment.

"Although some of the things you're saying, Bee, are kind of upsetting me because it's bringing up a lot for me...like, I don't wanna be reminded of being a _loser _and stuff, for instance...but I get what you're saying but I still feel the way I feel right now...I want to be with him still and I don't have the energy to 'win' right now...honestly, I just wanna be left alone..."

"This is the _worst_ time for you to be alone, Vegeta...you need to get busy doing something at least..."

Her eyes catch the sight of the bandages on his arm.

"Vegeta...you didn't cut yourself today did you?" she asks in a more tender, concerned tone.

Anger starts swelling up inside of Vegeta causing him to slightly tremble.

"I'm not a BABY..." he hisses, through clenched teeth while glaring at her out the corner of his eye.

Bulma folds her arms, peevishly.

"You're sure _acting_ like one," she retorts.

"Bulma, _seriously_, just _leave_..._thanks_ for the food," he dismisses with sarcastic annoyance.

"And you _better_ not even _think_ of going back to that _jerk_ of an ex of yours either!"

"You're not HELPING Bulmaaa. Just get. OUT! Okay," he sasses with sarcastic expressions and gestures to emphasize his point.

Her hands fly to her hips before she pierces him with a scathing glare with her lips pinched like a disapproving mother.

She glares at him for a moment as he stares straight forward, frozen, with a stubborn look on his face.

Finally she folds her arms again, huffing before sharply turning and stalking towards the door.

"Well fuck me for caring! How 'bout I stop, from here on out?! How 'bout that?!" she lashes out while in the midst of striding with a hurt tone in her voice.

Then after exiting she pokes her head through the door while holding the knob.

"And don't expect me to come up and bring you food anymore because you _refuse_ to come down for it yourself, you hear?! Such an ungrateful asswipe!" she shouts, whiningly.

Vegeta grimaces, furiously while trembling, balling his fists and on the verge of tears.

"FUCK, Bulma! Just get OUT!!! Leave me, ALONE!" he says with pain and frustration saturating his tone.

"FINE!" she cries under her breath with worry and hurt evident in her voice.

She slams the door.

Vegeta then remains frozen for a moment with a scowl darkening his features before he abruptly and explosively hurls the plate of food along with the tray it's on, against a wall.

He trembles with seething rage for a moment before the feelings inside of him become unbearable...his face starts quivering and painfully grimacing before he bursts into sobbing, tumultuous tears.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in her bedroom as she sits on the toilet in her personal bathroom, Bulma reflects on her heated exchange with Vegeta just now...

She's feeling very wounded by the fact that he just doesn't seem to appreciate all she does for him along with feeling very upset while further feeling wracked with helplessness, guilt and dread regarding his emotional state...it's been this way for a while now with her constantly worried about him because even when he didn't talk to her about it, she often could sense this deep gloom and despair in him.

She often vexed her own brain while wondering what she could do to take away his pain...then once Goku came along and they started dating, the dark cloud always hanging over him finally dissipated only to be replaced by this bright, shimmering energy she'd never felt in him before.

But now that's gone and to make matters worse, she hasn't been spending as much time with him as she used to, mainly because of her friendship/bisexual fling with Blue Jay. Not to mention, Yamcha and her haven't been getting along as much lately and that's impacted his relationship with Vegeta too and with Goku now out of the picture, he'll probably be more alone than he ever was before...

With her chin in her hands, Bulma sighs heavily and tremblingly before wiping herself and then she stands up to pull up her thong panties and force her tight jeans up before flushing the commode, washing her hands and heading out.

~*~*~


	18. Visit From The Shadows

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**☾ Visit From The Shadows ☾  
**

Another day has passed with Vegeta mainly languishing in bed the whole time while either napping or reading. Right now, it's evening and after reading a comic book, he examines one of the illustrations in it.

'I can't get over the way they draw...so life-like...and it's just so crazy how this Android 18 character looks so much like Blue...no wonder Bulma's so into her...she's definitely something to gaze at..."

Vegeta chuckles to himself.

'She has a Saiyan Prince's eye...'

After analyzing it a little longer, it isn't long before he closes the book before laying it on the nightstand and turning out his lamp light.

~*~*~

While passionately rolling around on the charred surface of a planet close to a massive star with rivers and streams of lava and glowing red fissures surrounding them, Vegeta ingests the divinely formed, luscious lips of his former lover's, which he's pinned for years to indulge in once more before everything flashes forward and Sirius is thrusting his galaxy sized length inside of Vegeta's neglected portal.

Not long after, he starts ravaging Vegeta's quivering entrance with him trembling and shuddering against him everytime his tip slams into that sensitive place deep inside of him as his bottom bounces up and down over the snowy haired males erection.

They also float vertically in the air with Vegeta's legs wrapped around Sirius's waist and his arms hugging his powerful middle in an erotic, picturesque, needy embrace.

It isn't long before Vegeta is dramatically thrusting his head back with his Adam's apple enticingly bobbing while he releases a tremulous, fragile sigh as vividly bright pangs of sexual satisfaction rush through him.

~*~*~

"_Aaaah_!!!" Vegeta cries out in bittersweet ecstasy while his back arches, his body convulses and he grips the sheets on each side of his thighs with his arms straightened and tensed.

His eyes immediately flutter open afterwards to the vision of darkness illuminated by the light of the moon, only to discover that the orgasm he experienced in his dream, also happened in reality as he reaches down to touch his crouch before realizing that his boxers are thoroughly soaked with his juices.

He also sniffs the air before peculiarly detecting Sirius's scent mixed in with his own... But after a moment of dread mixed with excitement, he concludes that perhaps it's just his mind playing tricks on him although this _is_ the first time this has happened since he's been living there and he's been fantasizing and dreaming about him, sexually since he saw him again at the amusement park but this is happening now but not before...

After a little while longer ruminating on it, Vegeta decides to just let the mystery pass for now before snuggling in his covers and swiftly drifting into a deep slumber.

~*~*~

Another week has passed and Vegeta has started participating in slightly more activities besides just lying in bed all day, like working a little on his projects and going outside once in a while...he's also been eating more, bathing more regularly and training some too.

But aside from all that, while now laying in his bed after a long day, Vegeta ruminates on the fact that ever since he first noticed his ex's scent in his room, he's been smelling it every night since then and he's been very terrified about the idea that he's visiting him while he's sleeping...

He hopes that it's just his mind playing tricks on him, though. But if it's not, how did he find him? Did he track down his energy signature, somehow...? And if he did, how is he getting into Capsule Corps and into his room, in the first place...?

Thank goodness at least the Robot maid cleans his room everyday (often times while he's still in his bed) and he's been bathing. But regardless as to whether it's his mind playing some kind of cruel joke on him or the other chilling possibility, he's come up with a plan to at least solve one explanation.

Basically, he's going to pretend he's asleep, after he goes to bed tonight and if his ex visits him then, he'll catch him in the act...though a part of him _really_ doesn't want to because the thought of it makes him want to piss his pants, honestly...

'How can I long for someone yet be scared to death of them at the same time...?'

He feels so ashamed and repulsed with himself about it yet, unfortunately, he can't control his attractions and desires...and after he saw him again, something was just set off inside of him and...

Sure_,_ he was a dick to him at times but he could be sweet and even vulnerable too when he wanted...they know a lot about each other...and he was so _huge_, Great Galaxies, it was FANTASTIC...and despite his constant insults regarding him being 'on the feminine side,' it's only because of his very long, white hair and his face that's more "beautiful" than "handsome" but his _body_ is anything _but _feminine...

Maybe he's thinking about him like this because he's just miserable, insecure and lonely right now which is actually all the more reason why he should stop... It's like he wants to forget about him but he just doesn't know how...it'll probably be the same with Goku...

~*~*~

After turning off his nightlight and closing his eyes, Vegeta puts all his mental energy into staying awake while periodically dosing off before managing to snap himself back awake again. Then after what seems like forever, right as he's forcing himself awake again, he swears he feels a presence in front of him but that it must be repressing it's energy since he can't detect it and it also has on some kind of cologne he's never smelled before, masking it's scent. But at the same time, it might just be his mind messing with him, again...

But then he starts feeling a wind against his face as if someone were waving their hand over it...now he's starting to freak out...

He tells himself to remain calm because he doesn't want to scare him off, if he's indeed there, before he knows for sure. So he finds the willpower to remain cool, keeping his eyes closed while he rests on his back with legs flat and spread wide and arms flat and positioned at an angle, away from his sides.

After a few seconds, he feels something cold on his face, like a tap and miraculously, he doesn't flinch... Then he feels it again...and then again. Then what feels like the same cold finger, moves up to his eyebrow before the finger glides across it.

'Have fun while it lasts _bastard_ because once I finally get up from this bed...'

The finger gets more bold and starts gently gliding over his bottom lip.

'Whatever you're gonna do asshole, just do it already and get it over with, dammit...'

Vegeta attempts to control his breathing and heartbeat as the onslaught continues.

He starts feeling something in between his thigh, painstakingly gliding up it.

He represses a shudder.

It isn't long before whatever was gliding up his thigh is now lightly resting over his crouch.

It's a good thing it's pretty dark or else whatever's over him would be able to notice the flush that's probably blanketing his nose bridge and cheeks by now.

Whatever/whoever's there starts very carefully massaging him.

He gulps.

The thing keeps going, increasing it's heaviness with each knead.

Finally, Vegeta can't hold back anymore and releases a small groan.

That's when what he realizes is more than likely a hand at this point, abruptly stops.

'Dammit, idiot! Why'd yuh have tuh go and do _that_?!' he curses himself, feeling bad about his desires but still wishing the hand would keep going anyway because what it's doing to him just feels so damn good.

After a few seconds, the hand starts going at it, again and Vegeta sighs inwardly with relief while an uncontrollable shudder racks his body at the same time.

From that point, Vegeta decides to get into it a little since he figures whoever's over him will probably think he's just dreaming anyway.

"_Mmm_, don't stooop," he moans, breezily while keeping his eyes closed.

The hand goes on fondling him, sending brighter and brighter waves of pleasure coursing through Vegeta's body as he tries with all his might not to lose complete control.

At some point, Vegeta decides to get as brazen as the hand and figures it it'll be a great little test and mindfuck for his ex, as well.

"_Mmm_, Sirius, right therrrre," he moans, delicately.

The hand suddenly stops before he hears a gasp except it's not coming from himself.

'Bingo...' Vegeta thinks while repressing a sly smirk.

"Sirius...?!" he suddenly hears a voice exclaim with indignance, under it's breath.

But to Vegeta's dismay, the voice is not a deep, dry baritone but something more along the lines of a melodic tenor.

'Kakarrot?!!!' Vegeta screams in his mind as his entire body suddenly grows cold as ice.

At this point, with his assumptions totally blown, Vegeta figures pretending to be asleep is useless now and so his eyes pop open before his suspicions are fully confirmed as he gazes up at Goku's silhouette standing above him and not Sirius's.

After that, Vegeta abruptly sits up causing Goku to flinch.

"Kakarrot. What're you doing here?"

Before Goku can answer, Vegeta reaches over to turn on his light so that he'll know for certain that it's him.

He notices Goku staring at him in shock while still not answering his question.

Vegeta folds his arms before staring up at him with a deadpanned expression.

"First of all, you have NO right to be upset that I called out Sirius's name, you're not even supposed to _be_ here...and now you're RAPING me in my sleep _too..._? Kakarrot, this could all be resolved if you'd just dump that harpy and get with the one you were just trying to assault a few seconds ago..."

A flush slowly darkens Goku's features before he looks down at an angle with shame.

But Vegeta's not gonna take it lightly on him on this evening.

"Oh, I get it...you just want me for sex, is that it? If you want a male prostitute Kakarrot, you can find plenty on the streets in DarkSide or maybe try going on some DATES if you want _cock_ so badly..."

Goku keeps gazing away.

Right then, Vegeta's body language gets more expressive, sarcastic and dare I say _flaming_.

"OH! _That's_ RIGHT! You're. MARrrieeeed and trying to be undercover with your love for COCK and ASS and that would blow it, am I right?"

Finally Goku folds his arms before slowly and sulkily glaring back at him.

"Are you finished making me feel like shit, now?" he mumbles.

Vegeta glares defiantly and saucily, right back up at him.

"I don't _have_ to make you feel like shit, Kakarrot...that's just what yuh ARE...A piece-of-SHIT.

He flings his arm and pointed finger in the direction of Goku's house.

"Now, _get_ out."

Goku keeps staring at him for a moment while biting his lower lip and obviously hesitant to leave... Looks like Vegeta's gonna need to give him a little push to show him, he's serious.

Vegeta picks up his whole box of tissue before chucking it at him and it comically thunks Goku's quickly blinking face but with him not moving an inch otherwise.

Vegeta leaves him with a withering look before huffing softly while folding his arms again with his shoulders shrugging as he gazes away.

"Just. Get. Out-of-here...you're not getting any and that's final."

Vegeta slowly stares back at him before his eyes slurp up his gorgeous frame accentuated by nothing but tight boxer briefs concealing a massive, swollen bulge.

Out of nowhere, a naughty fantasy flashes into his mind of himself, on his side, moaning and howling to high-heaven while being plunged into by Sirius from behind as he pulls his hair and holds his waist with Goku's head bobbing between his wantonly spread thighs as he forcefully holds up his leg, below.

That's when a shiver rushes through him and his eyes flicker as a tiny whine escapes his throat. But he can't give into his sweltering desires right now, he has to stick to his guns.

So instead of doing what he really wants which is to seductively gaze up at Goku before sensuously beckoning him with his finger, he rolls his eyes at him, disdainfully before plopping back onto his back with his arms folded over his chest.

He twists his face away.

"When you dump the harpy, call me..." he mumbles.

Goku remains silent as he goes on staring at him before slanting his gaze down while sucking in his lower lip.

"Vegeta...I love you...why can't you just wait for me...? Just don't go off with Sirius..._please_...it's not jealousy, I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispers, tenderly.

Vegeta keeps looking away while sighing, dramatically.

"I don't believe you...you just care about yourself and you're a hypocrite...and _wait_ on you...?"

He scoffs.

"_Please_..."

Goku leaves him with a heartbroken gaze before slinking around, putting his fingers to his temple and teleporting away.

Vegeta's body stays positioned the same way until he hasn't heard anything for a moment and then he carefully looks back where Goku just was, only to discover that he's gone.

Then he simply gazes up at the ceiling before sighing, drearily as heartache, guilt and dread that he may have pushed Goku away forever, torments him...not to mention the ache between his legs but he just feels too drained to take care of that right now.

After gruffly turning onto his side and yanking his covers over him, it isn't long before he's falling into a deep slumber.

~*~*~


	19. From a Dark Fairytale

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**✹ From a Dark Fairytale ✹  
**

After another day has ended, Vegeta now lies in his bed and surprisingly, on this day (the day after Goku visited him), he's had a lot more energy and been a lot more friendly too...he got a lot done as far as his project goes and then he went to help Bulma and Blue work on theirs and they all laughed and joked around a lot in between...it was a much better day, for sure...

After reflecting a while longer, he decides that just in case Goku _dares_ show up again, he'll try to stay up tonight like the night before, so he can beat his ass this time, if he catches him while trying his hardest not to jump his bones, instead.

~*~*~

Once he turns off the light, he dozes off and reawakens himself for a while before finally, he's jolted out of his sleep again. But unlike last time, the hand is already massaging him and he can sense he's halfway on the verge of bursting...

Not to mention in his dream just before, he was drowning in a river of chalky hair that shimmered like the moonlight while he cried out vividly for the being who possessed this hair, above him which means he was possibly expressing his rapture in real life too.

But no matter how wonderful it feels having this hand doing such mind-blowing things to him, he immediately concludes it's probably Goku's and it must be stopped at all costs because he's just stubborn like that.

So as soon as his mind has wrapped around what's going on, he shoots up before swiftly turning the light.

"Kakarrot?!!! How many times do I...?!!!"

The sight he beholds stops him dead in his tracks with his eyes slowly growing wide and his body becoming completely frozen at the being who just swiftly leaned up as soon as he was exposed...

Vegeta keeps gawking while his heart feels like it's gonna burst from his chest...is it really a male with long white hair and pointy ears before him right now and not a Saiyan with messy, black hair...? His mind must be playing tricks on him...

"How'd...how'd you...?" Vegeta stutters, hardly being able to speak.

The being gazes down, bashfully.

"I...I..." he stutters back.

At this point Vegeta realizes that his mind is definitely not deceiving him with the more baritone voice that drips from the being's lips.

It's strange because Vegeta thought it would be a lot more frightening but now that it's really happening...

"Sirius?" Vegeta questions, trying to test things further to insure his mind isn't fooling with him.

The being keeps gazing down with embarrassment before timidly gazing back up.

"Yes, Vegeta?" he replies, quietly and eloquently.

It's him alright...

Vegeta keeps gawking at him for a moment with his heart pounding, madly as he starts probing the beings form, taking in his sleek muscles, so splendidly adorned in a fanciful looking, blood red unitard with black, swirling patterns (similar to his white and silver unitard) along with black, snug, knee high boots with a silver-like plated tip, to match...

Vegeta starts noticing the fire blazing between his thighs as a strange feeling of scorching need, drifts over him.

'To feel him against me...just once...'

Suddenly, an alluring smirk begins to warm his features while his eyelids grow heavy and languid.

Sirius feels the energy in his gaze, so intensely which causes him to gasp under his breath as a shiver ripples down the curvature of his broad back...

It's the last response he expected to get after something like this...in fact he thought for sure Vegeta would try to "exterminate" him as he used to put it...

A twinkle appears in Vegeta's eye before he gestures with his head for him to come over.

Sirius gulps while still in shock at his response.

Vegeta keeps a tantalizing gaze on him as crawls over before reaching up to turn off the light.

Now, with the moon being the only thing lighting the room, once Sirius apprehensively drifts over to his bed before crawling up below him and positioning himself between his spread, bent up legs; the Saiyan shudders hazily at how breathtaking and ethereal the Centarien appears with the moon's radiance illuminating his brilliant white tresses with it's pale light as they fall like streams over his broad shoulder with the light further causing his bright blue eyes to shimmer like a tropical ocean...

Vegeta had forgotten just how gorgeous this creature was that appeared so physically different from himself, yet in other ways, they were so much a like which is what initially attracted Vegeta to him so many years ago...he looks like one of those illustrations in Gohan's fantasy novel called Lord of...

He can't remember right now with Sirius taking his ability to think away and all, but he looks like what humans refer to as "elves" but twenty times more spellbinding...

While gazing at Sirius's playful eyes and sensual smirk, Vegeta teasingly smirks back at him while reaching down to comb his bangs and hair back with his fingers along with continuing to drink in his otherworldly, chiseled features as if they are nectar from heaven...

After another moment, Sirius finally floats up over him, nestling his body over his while baring the weight of his upper body on his elbows before gazing with a warmhearted, soothing smirk into Vegeta's eyes, once more.

But at the same time he can sense Vegeta's heart pounding along with the startled look on his face which starts to concern him as shameful memories from their stormy past, howl through his mind.

He leaves Vegeta with a broadened, reassuring smirk before moving his luscious lips to linger close to Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta shivers with the feeling of Sirius's breath tickling it.

"Are you afraid?" he asks, intimately.

Vegeta gulps.

"Nuh-no," he stutters, quietly.

Sirius's eyebrows crease.

"I won't hurt you...I hurt you very badly in the past and I'm sorry...I cleaned up right after the defeat and I've been clean for three years...I've changed in many ways...but I can't blame Blue Sky (a highly addictive drug), I was just a _jerk_, period..."

Excruciatingly intense emotions of remorse, shame, self-hatred and sorrow arise within him.

"I am _so_..._ashamed_..." his voice quivers while the inner corners of his light brows pitch up in distress and a tear drips from his eye.

~*~*~

At that moment a memory flares up in Vegeta's head of what happened the last time they saw each other...how Sirius was caught up in another one of his terrifying, emotional outbursts after Vegeta had said something he didn't like (for the one-thousandth time) and how Vegeta's inability to use his Ki energy (because of Sirius's world suppressing the ability) meant him being forced to rely solely on his physical strength to fight him off and compared to Sirius, he was outmatched by leaps and bounds in that department.

This advantage combined with his ability to do other things like teleport himself with others, led to a battering like Vegeta had never experienced before which left him on the ground, out in the middle of nowhere, writhing in agony while holding his stomach (which had been kicked multiple times) with broken ribs, two black eyes, a busted lip and blood running from his nose and down his cheek as he coughed up even more blood.

But that wasn't all...his head also throbbed with tremendous pain caused by Sirius's eery technique of holding someone's head between both his hands before telepathically invading and raping their mind with horrific thoughts while frying it at the same time.

However, despite all that he'd already done to him, not to mention the verbal abuse he'd exacted upon him as well which made him feel so tiny and worthless, in the end, Sirius's was still filled with rage and took things even further by forcing his legs open while he was helpless, roughly thrusting inside of him and then raping him...

After the first few seconds of hearing himself sobbing in agony from the searing pain while squeaking weakly and hoarsely for him to stop, the last thing he remembered was Sirius putting his hand over his mouth to silence him along with crazed, feral, bloodthirsty, wickedly sadistic fire in his eyes that made him sick to his stomach before everything went blank.

The next thing he remembers after that was waking up while curled into a little, naked, shivering ball on the chilly ground, in the middle of the night with every inch of him, inside and out, aching as he felt something wet between his legs. After managing with great effort, to turn over onto his back and peering between them, he realized it was his blood.

He also realized after a moment, that Sirius had abandoned him there which sent even more pain through him but this time it was through his heart...how could he do this to him...? He thought he loved him...

~*~*~


	20. Touched by an Angel

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**✦ Touched by an Angel/Punched by an Alien ✦  
**

Vegeta's face starts to tremble in an agonized grimace along with his body before tears start pouring down his face.

"Vegeta...?" Sirius whispers with shock and worry.

Vegeta grits his teeth as sorrow and rage surges through him while his breath catches violently in his throat with his continued tears.

"Just get off me," Vegeta manages to force out, croakingly.

Sirius's eyes grow wide before he swiftly moves up.

Vegeta then drags his body over to the edge of the bed before sitting there as his legs dangle off the edge with his back slumped over.

"You left me there to die..." he quietly says as his voice screeches with heartache.

"You never loved me...I was just a punching bag to you...something to make you feel more powerful and in control, but at _my_ expense...you knew how much I loved you and you took advantage of that..."

Vegeta's pitch rises again while tears fall down his flushed cheeks.

"you RAPED me and left me to DIE, Sirius..." he whispers, sobbingly and hoarsely.

Sirius is now sitting on the bed with his legs spread and his knees bent up with his elbows propped against them.

After gazing down while wondering what he can say to alleviate Vegeta's pain he hesitates to speak for a moment.

Finally, he gazes back up before he articulates with deep, heartfelt emotion and sincerity as a tear streams down his face, "Vegeta...there's nothing I can say...to take back what I've done to you...I know it was a very rotten, _sick_, GODAWFUL thing to do to another sentient being with a heart...and feelings..."

He shakes head from side to side, woefully.

"I was in a _very_ baaaad place... It's not an excuse...but you already know how I was..."

He stops for a moment, as heart-wrenching memories consume his mind and then his body starts trembling along with his face before rivers of water begin to stream down his cheeks as he continues quietly and whiningly.

"How I was treated as a child and I was still dealing with that which is why I got addicted to Blue Sky so I could escape what I was feeling..."

Vegeta grits his teeth, furiously while his face trembles.

He whirls his body around with fire in his eyes.

"But I had nothing to do with that!!! You fucking _selfish_, DIPSHIT!!! You destroyed me _inside_ and OUT and all you can say is, 'it's my father's fault...?!' That's always been your excuse, hasn't it?! A person can only take so much before they can't take anymore!"

At this point, Sirius is glaring at him with tight lips as his body and face quiver, tears pour down his face and his chest rises and falls heavily and shakily while he tries his hardest to resist the nagging, wicked voice in his head, inciting him to lash towards Vegeta before wrapping his hands around his neck and never letting go until every last drop of air has disappeared from his lungs...but whatever he does, he can't let the monster inside of him have his way...he refuses to hurt Vegeta, ever again...

In fact, even while Sirius is consumed with anger and sorrow, Vegeta still appears so stunning and regal...he used to get so jealous when so many others would leer at and pine after him though he's sure Vegeta didn't notice...Vegeta always thought he was the lucky one for ending up with someone like himself but actually it was the other way around...he'd never found someone so breathtaking as he found Vegeta, not even within his own species...

After taking a few, very, very deep breaths, Sirius manages to calm himself.

He slowly gazes down.

"Vegeta..."

He sighs, drearily.

"You're RIGHT...it _isn't_ your fault what he did to me...I wish you'd try to understand but yeah..."

He gazes back up at him.

"It isn't your fault...and I sincerely apologize for all the cruel, _disgusting_ things I did to you..."

At this point, the fire in Vegeta's eyes has simmered down and his face has become more melancholy.

After gazing into Sirius's eyes a while longer as he gazes back into his, he soon realizes that his words are truly sincere...he can since the deep pain and torment, in his gaze along with seeing the tears still wet upon his cheeks...he really is remorseful...

Vegeta finally directs his vision downward.

He sighs in surrender.

"I believe you and I'm trying to understand, Sirius...the distrust and pain's still there and it's still hard to comprehend why you left me like that...but I'll try to forgive you..."

Sirius's gaze falls.

"I understand that it's gonna take some time for you to heal from what I've done to you and I honestly don't deserve your trust...I don't even deserve your forgiveness...but having it would make me very, very happy, anyway... And I abandoned you because..."

He bites his lip while slanting his gaze down.

"Because maybe I was afraid and couldn't look you in the eye after what I'd done to you...I was in such shock that things had gone so far and I could hardly even remember doing it...it's not that I didn't love you...because I did and still do...and I deserved to be clobbered by Frieza...I could have just ran away but a part of me wanted it to happen...I _deserved_ it..."

Silence starts to pervade the room for a moment while they both sniffle and wipe what's left of their tears from their faces.

"How did you find me...?" Vegeta asks, curiously.

Sirius starts to lie before realizing that if he's gonna win back Vegeta's trust, he needs to be as honest and open with him as possible.

"Well, you remember what I told you a long time ago about the powerful order of wizards on my world, responsible for the magical shield over it, that keeps invaders out and my natural gifts with magic and my dreams to join the order someday and so on and so on?"

Vegeta stares at him for a moment.

"Mm-hm," he finally utters while shaking his head up and down in a delayed manner.

An exuberant grin melts onto Sirius's face.

"Alright, well, surpri-EEESE. I finally did it. I joined the order," he concludes in a lighthearted manner.

Vegeta's eyes grow large as his mouth pops open with surprise.

"Reeeally, Sirius?" he chimes softly with a delighted grin.

Sirius smirks back, giddily while shaking his head up and down, emphatically.

"YES, I DID..."

Vegeta gazes at him with astonishment.

"On the galaxies, Sirius! That's wonderful! You always wanted it so bad and now you achieved it. I'm really happy for you," Vegeta chirps with a smirk and a sentimental gleam in his eyes.

Then his gaze turns more teasing.

"So...then I guess becoming the next KING of your _world_ is now out of the QUESTION...?" he jests.

Sirius smirks at him while giving him a sarcastically questioning gaze.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Vegeta...? That position's for my brother...I never enjoyed being royalty, it's too boring...I want to do something more challenging with my life."

Vegeta puts his hands up, placatingly while chuckling with humor as he gazes down skeptically.

"Alright. Alright. I geeet iiiit...I'll never have the honor of saying I once made love to a future King, GOT it..."

Sirius smirks at him with a deadpanned stare while Vegeta gazes back at him while chuckling with amusement.

Sirius then reaches his hand slightly across the bed in Vegeta's direction before tapping it playfully and then continuing.

"But there's more..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah...of course it wasn't easy to get where I'm at now...I had to endure all these very painful and difficult cleansing rituals to awaken different, spiritual parts of myself...and I went through challenging levels of training and then once I'd mastered everything...I got a cool robe, an enchanted mirror and a magic staff... Then later, I was ordained a High Wizard, only the second most powerful under The Great High Wizard by the way, who's the most powerful of us all...so now I get to train other younger wizards and I can do all kinds of stuff like create magical portals and stare into mist and see anything I want or ask for locations of what I'm looking at which is basically how I found you..."

A mischievous smirk drifts onto Vegeta's face as he gazes down briefly before gazing back up at him with a teasing look in his eye.

"I can't believe they're willing to trust _you_, of all people with that kind of power..."

Sirius's chest turns to ice with that statement but Vegeta, knowing how sensitive he can be along with him having a poor sense of humor at times, concludes, "And don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'm just joking, silly...it's encouraging to hear how well you're doing for yourself..."

Vegeta smirks up at him, meaningfully and teasingly before a lighthearted, meaningful smirk warms Sirius's features too.

Then Sirius gazes down with a playful grin.

"Actually, I don't _have_ on any boxers...I don't wear _anything_ under my unitards..."

Sirius gives him a flirtatious look while leaning towards him, slightly.

"You know...? I may be a powerful wizard and all now...but my _staff_ is still never limp, if you know what I mean?" he purrs while winking at him.

Vegeta gazes at him, stunned for a second before he smirks while looking him up and down with a flirtatiously withering gaze.

"Well, I. Should've. Known...guess it's a good thing all 'I' have on _is_ boxers, now isn't it?

Sirius seductively gazes up at him and Vegeta's skin flashes hot as their eyes connect.

Not long after that, Vegeta starts crawling over towards him like a lion on the prowl while penetrating him with a tantalizing gaze before rising up onto his knees, clasping the side of his head and lowering his lips against his.

Vegeta takes the first tender suckle of Sirius's lips before soon they're both languorously gorging on each other's pouts as their heads bob around and their tongues intermingle.

Further, shudders ripple through them both as the stimulation of their mouths cause the desire they're both experiencing for each other to grow brighter and more excruciating with the straining of their bulges against the fabric between their thighs.

After kissing for a few moments, their erotically pushed out lips, finally and reluctantly part and then shimmering tendrils of saliva are formed between the two fluffy, flushed pillows.

Following that, as their lips remain dangerously close, Sirius whispers, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Sirius pushes out his lips so that he can better catch the feeling of Vegeta's heated breath.

"I want my hand between your legs and your hand between mine..." Vegeta whispers back, his lips moving enticingly.

"_Nnngh_," Sirius groans.

"That sounds kinda hot..."

Vegeta grins, wickedly.

"I _know_..."

After this point, it isn't long before, after Vegeta grabs his lube, he has stripped off his boxers and Sirius has stripped off his unitard. Then they end up both leaning on one hip while partially facing each other with their backs near the bedpost and their arms nearest to each other touching with the knees of one of their legs bent up and their other legs bent too while one rests atop the other as they stroke each other slowly and heavily.

While Vegeta stiffly and pruriently sticks his tongue out between his lips he watches his own hand gliding up and down Sirius's swollen, veiny, erection slicked down and glistening with lube mixed with a river of his own pre-cum that's still seeping out with each stroke.

As Vegeta's hand painstakingly moves back up, making sure to apply plenty of pressure to the beginning of Sirius's mushroom like tip (frenar band) along with the underside of the base of his tip (frenulum), Sirius groans heavily with approval while rolling his hips forward as a shudder ripples through him.

"_Aaaw_, Vegetaaa, just like thaAaAaAaaat," he whimpers afterwards.

Sirius then lasciviously glides the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, yearning to hear Vegeta moan just like he did while watching his hand gliding up and down his veiny, bloated erection to before he does the same to Vegeta evoking a quivering sigh to escape his lips while he shudders as well.

"Siriuuus, you're sooo goOoOoOoood," Vegeta whimpers, softly.

They both continue to torture each other's members as they slow down to a crawl to give each other time to come down before building each other back up again.

"AH-HAH! SiriuUuUuUuuus," Vegeta softly cries and whimpers again, his face contorting drastically as his body shudders with his blistering pleasure.

Eventually, they start spending up the rhythm of their strokes while their eyes also bounce back and forth from each other's cocks to each other's feral, wicked, seductive gazes.

"Oh, GOD, Sirius...you look so hoOooot," Vegeta groans as his lips push out erotically and he clenches his teeth while thrusting his hips in staccato like movements.

A mesmerizing, gasping expression overwhelms Sirius's chiseled features as sensations blaze through him.

"Awhh! Vegetaaa...you do TOoooo," he quietly cries and groans his response while his hips roll up and down like an ocean wave and Vegeta's does too.

Their hands slow to a crawl one last time.

"Are you enjoying this, Vegeta?" Sirius sighs with his lips parting sensually during their break.

"Of course...you look so _hot_ when you're moaning...the shapes that sexy face of yours takes," Vegeta moans, gently.

Sirius smirks hazily.

"You do too," he purrs with his deep baritone sending shivers down Vegeta's spine.

Vegeta chuckles lightly.

"Now as long as you don't pass wind like you usually do, we'll be good to go..." he jokes.

Sirius's eyes flash towards him before he burst into quiet laughter.

"You were always the one spoiling things by passing gas and you know it..."

"But at least _mines_ smell like flowers..."

"Well then mines do too..."

"Don't be a copycat..."

"Whatever, Vegeta...whatever...but I don't care how bad your gas smells as long as it's coming out of that sexy ass of yours..."

Vegeta smirks at him seductively.

"Your ass is sexier..." he purrs.

"_Mmm_, really...?" Sirius purrs back before speeding up the pace.

"Yeeeeaaah," Vegeta groans with the pleasure overwhelming him.

Vegeta picks his pace back up as well.

"AH-sss!!! SHIT!!! Vegetaaaa!!!"

"You like that, hmmm?!" Vegeta asks, gazing up him lustfully.

"YES-hhh! Fuck! YES!" Sirius cries, his face grimacing, savagely.

"You'd (_nnngh_) like it better (_mmm_) if your big cock was in my mouth and throat, making me gag because it's so big..."

Sirius pierces him with a feral gaze.

"_Gnnngh_, SUCH a _naughty_, _naughty_ boooy! Swallow it, Vegetaaaa!"

"Or it was in my ass! Fucking me over and over and over again!"

"Fuck yes, Vegeta! Take it! Take it! Take it! Grrr, you _goddamned_ SLUT, take it!!!"

"Oh, God! Fuck me, Sirius! Don't stoOOOP! Don't STOooop! I'm almost therrrre!"

Soon all the heat building up between them finally reaches an apex.

They both appear very striking with Vegeta's face grimacing, rapturously and Sirius's grimacing, primally while brilliant waves of ecstasy begin to surge through them and the sounds of each other's bright cries, sighs, whimpers, the slicking sounds that caress their ears and the smell of each other's scents only makes their pleasure more devastating as they shoot load after load of their creamy cum against their rippling abs and chiseled faces.

Once the last waves of pleasure wash through them with them expelling fragile sounds of gratification, they both decide to not go any farther since the trust needs time to replenish and so eventually instead, they head to the bathroom to clean up.

Then once they return after chuckling and joking with each other on their way out, Sirius ends up staying the rest of the night with Vegeta as he snuggles behind him while they lie in a spooning position with his arm affectionately wrapped around his waist before they swiftly drift into a deep slumber.

~*~*~

The next morning arrives and Vegeta's eyes flutter open only to be blinded by the sun's morning rays. After taking a moment to allow the fog to clear from his mind, he turns his head in order to gaze behind him only to find that Sirius is gone. But he isn't alarmed by it since he used to do that all the time after spending the night but he would always end seeing him again.

Vegeta turns back around to lie in his bed a while longer but then after a few moments pass, he hears the bathroom door creaking open. He turns around to see what's causing the sound, only to discover Sirius near the entrance. That's when he grows visibly shocked.

Sirius chuckles as he notices the look on Vegeta's face.

"How many times I have to tell you, Vegeta...I'm different now?" he says with a warmhearted grin.

Vegeta continues to gawk at him before a grin melts onto his face, as well.

Sirius drifts over before getting back into the bed.

Then he gazes over at Vegeta with a subtle smirk and a teasing gleam in his eye.

"And don't worry about anyone discovering me...I can teleport out of here in a split second, okay...?"

A lighthearted smirk drifts over Vegeta's face.

"GOOD..."

He gazes down only to notice that Sirius is rock-hard and so is he.

His eyes grow more flirtatious as he gazes back up at him before he gestures with his pointed finger.

"I'll place these lips on your morning wood if you place yours on mine..." he purrs.

Sirius grunts.

"All you think about is sex, don't you?" he says, jokingly.

Vegeta thinks about that for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I do..." he replies sarcastically.

Sirius smirks with amusement.

"Me too..." he replies.

With Vegeta's knee bent up and leg already spread and beckoning him, Sirius teasingly glides his hand between Vegeta's thigh before allowing it to rest there, tauntingly.

He slowly and temptingly gazes up at him.

"_Mmm_," he moans under his breath with a heavy-lidded gaze and his lips erotically parted.

Vegeta lustfully gazes back at him while gliding the tip of his tongue between his lips.

"_Mmm_," Vegeta moans his reply.

~*~*~


	21. Looks are Deceiving

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

_**AN: **__So from here on out, I'd like to warn people (on top of the warnings I already gave at the beginning of this story) that things are going to get Dark, gruesome, violent and a bit depraved too. Some very taboo subjects will come up in this chapter and subsequent chapters, so keep reading at your own risk...also, I don't condone the emotional, physical or sexual abuse of anyone, male or female, in real life... _

******✶ ✶ ✶  
✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶  
✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶  
✶ ✶ ✶ Looks are Deceiving ✶ ✶ ✶  
✶ Punch in the Face, Believing ✶  
✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶  
✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶  
✶ ✶ ✶**

About four months have passed since Goku and Vegeta broke up and now while sitting on a bench and watching Chi-Chi push Gohan on a swing at the park he reflects, pensively on the past couple months.

Everything may seem peaceful and fine now. But under the surface of this facade they have going on, everything has gradually been falling apart...Chi-Chi has went back to her old ways of berating him along with everything that comes with that...they would talk about it and she would apologize and do anything he wanted in bed but then she'd be right back to the same behavior again within a couple days.

But along with that, he suspects that she's started sleeping with Krillin again...he went to visit his old, best friend at some point since he never came to visit him, like he said he would back when he first arrived on Earth again and he had on a certain kind of cologne and lately Goku's been sifting through Chi'Chi's dirty clothes and has smelled the same scent of cologne on them.

Further, the scent is so strong, sometimes he even smells it in the house even though Krillin's never been there...the thought that he's sharing his wife with him, repulses Goku to no end...if Goku wasn't who he was, he'd flash over there as soon as possible before wringing Krillin's neck until he died a slow and painful death...but fortunately, he's not Vegeta's ex...

Speaking of which...about three months ago, Vegeta paid him a visit during the morning hours after Chi-Chi usually leaves to do whatever she does...they talked and Vegeta confessed that Sirius had found him and they were dating again... Goku was not happy to hear this in the least and he let it be known alongside his admonishments and ominous feelings about it going very wrong.

But Vegeta simply dismissed him, telling him he left him first, is a hypocrite and that he's just jealous and can do whatever he wants now that he's single...just like Vegeta to be so brash about things... Then not too long after that point, they parted ways and haven't spoken since.

Of course, Goku was very hurt about the whole situation but him and Chi-Chi were still getting along at that point and he was still thinking things could work out between them (despite how much, deep down inside, he was really missing Vegeta) so he considered it only fair that Vegeta was treating him so nastily.

But in the end, he's finally come to realize that he's in love with Vegeta and wants to spend the rest of his life with him though he's with Sirius again so he wonders if that'll even be possible, now...

However, he's still been plotting for the last couple weeks, his escape from Chi-Chi, anyway and has already talked to master Roshi about him and Gohan staying at his house.

Also, he's been gradually bringing things from his house to the room in master Roshi's house where him and Gohan will be residing...now it's simply about finding the courage to leave...

He's also talked to Bulma about helping him out with a lawyer when it comes to filing for divorce...he knows it's gonna be an uphill battle but it's one he'll have to take so that he and Gohan can live a happy life...and if somehow and by some miracle, him and Vegeta end up together, that'll be icing on the cake.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, on the Centarien planet Miu (Pro. Miyou), at Sirius's home (a fantastical, alien looking castle) with Vegeta spruced up in his best Saiyan uniform (that includes a blue unitard, armor with winged shoulder plates, skirt armor, an insignia on his chest and a silky, flowing, blood-red cape) and Sirius adorned in his most refined attire (which includes ornately designed, white and silver, belted robes that are different from the other one, with four, silver, wing-like pads on each shoulder that start out big over the shoulder and then gets smaller as they descend downward), Vegeta and he sit at each end of an intimately sized table at the center of a candle and rose pedal, decorated gazebo in a magnificent garden illuminated by tall and fancy, lit lanterns, a full moon and stars as they eat an exquisite, candle lit supper that was just served up by Robotic servants.

"I think 'Prince' Sirius has a nice ring to it actually...why not, it's what you are?" Vegeta purrs with a small, playful smirk as he gazes up at the other being on the verge of taking another bite of his food.

Sirius gives him a smirking, incredulous look before chuckling with merry sarcasm.

"That title fits you much better than I, Vegeta. Besides I'll never be the Emperor because my brother took that position," he replies in an eloquent tone.

Vegeta stares at him teasingly as he continues to smirk while exaggeratedly chopping down on the last bits of exotic, velvety textured, steak in his mouth.

He swallows before slanting his gaze down, mischievously.

"But you have _everything_ it takes...the sophistication...gracefulness...intelligence and wisdom...commanding presence..."

He tantalizingly gazes up causing Sirius to shiver as his eyes penetrate him.

"The smooth, bassy voice...the _sexy_ face...the six-pack...the amazing ass..."

Sirius gazes at him with flattered amusement while appearing as if he's about to burst into laughter.

Vegeta giddily taunts him with his gaze in response before slanting his gaze down.

"We're gonna have to do something about that...you're too awesome not to be the ruler of this place...maybe the Dragon Balls can resolve this little conundrum we have going here..."

Vegeta's gaze lifts towards Sirius, in a languid, tantalizing manner as he enticingly glides his finger around the rim of his champagne glass while a bright, mischievous grin spreads across his face.

Sirius watches him with a pinched smirk and lighthearted, questioning gaze.

"Vegeta...why do you want me to be the ruler so badly, hm...?"

He gives him a tellingly teasing gaze.

"You're always bringing this up for some reason, lately..."

"Well, baby, maybe it's because..._someone_ has 'taking it further,' on the mind..." Vegeta purrs while sultrily smirking.

Sirius's gaze becomes probing as he appears slightly shocked.

"Baby...are you saying...suh-saying you're thinking about...the M-word...?"

He's dreamed about marrying Vegeta ever since the first time they became involved, a long time ago and used to always plead with him for his hand in marriage but Vegeta would always brush him off...

His heart races in suspense as Vegeta watches him while intentionally delaying his reply.

"Maybe...I am..." Vegeta finally answers.

Sirius's eyes light up like firecrackers.

He attempts to maintain his typically poised composure but after his hands shoot up to cover his mouth and face, he soon loses it, turning around in his chair before his body shakes with his legs giddily bouncing up and down while a muffled squeal escapes his lips.

Vegeta watches him with amusement as a giggle bursts from his lips.

Soon after, Sirius removes his hands from his face before making a gesture with his hand as his other hand holds his chest with him trying to catch his breath.

"Okay...give me a moment..." he sighs.

"You're gonna be alright, aren'tcha?" Vegeta utters, teasingly.

"Yeah. I'm good," Sirius answers with a nervous smile.

After another moment, Sirius's gaze coltishly swings back towards Vegeta before it lingers on him for a moment in lighthearted disbelief.

Finally, he turns his body back around while allowing his gaze to remain fixed on Vegeta before he deliberately leans in while placing his chin in his hand as he smirks subtly.

Vegeta mimics him as he leans in while placing his chin in his hand with a small smirk too before they're both gazing into each other.

"So you really want to marry a big 'ol oddball like me, do you?" Sirius finally purrs.

Vegeta watches him before biting his lower lip and then slanting his gaze down for a moment.

Sure, a few weeks ago, after Vegeta firmly told him that he can't control who he chooses to have in his life, after Sirius gruffly bit out while pointing at him in an authoritarian way, "I don't want you seeing him (Goku)!" he whirled around with Vegeta behind him before surprising him with his fist slamming into his eye...

The power-packed punch left him with a bleeding, vicious looking, black eye too but then Sirius vigorously and earnestly apologized immediately after by getting on his knees and begging him not to leave him while holding his hand and explaining that he'd simply had a very frustrating week at "work" before promising with obsessive repetition that he'd never do it again.

Of course, that may have been _some_ of the reason for his hotheaded attack. But Vegeta was sure it wasn't the whole story since he'd been catching him sniffing a powdery white substance up his nose (Blue Sky), again along with evidence from his use of it, strewn around in random places, not to mention how erratic and jittery he's been at times lately...

Even further, he'd caught him more than once with his eleven year old, star pupil, Zet, doing things to him Vegeta knows is off, even for _his_ species because it was just as wrong when Sirius's father did it to him but Vegeta convinced himself that he probably just needs more affection from himself and then he'll forget about the poor boy.

He's also said a few very nasty and demeaning things to him and snapped at him more than a few times but for the most part, he's so charming, loving and gentle with him and knows how to bring out his submissive side in an enchanted heartbeat.

Of course, most people (especially Goku...but who cares what _that_ asshole thinks...?), would urge him to abandon the situation 'in a quick jump and a hurry' but he just can't comprehend why it's so hard for him to leave him...he already knew how messed up Sirius was but then so is he, so how can he judge him really...?

It's hard to admit it out loud but he's a (sexual) masochist at heart and Sirius is a (sexual) sadist at heart along with the perfect ying to his yang...he thrives on control and dominance over very powerful creatures like Vegeta and he told him that when they first started dating, so long ago.

However, Vegeta was so enamored by his charm, intelligence along with his beauty, that he ignored it and then their relationship slowly grew more macabre, distorted and just downright _sick_ at times. But it was also accentuated by times of immense warmth, gentle-affection and genuine love.

But deep down, Vegeta knew their relationship would never be "normal" because they both had experienced such very torturous, disturbing childhoods.

They'd both been relentlessly molested and abused by those older than them and Vegeta had developed a crazed obsession with playing with fire which is exactly what Sirius was...an alluring, ethereal creature who's outer appearance contradicted the psychopathic, seething, confused, malevolent, insecure, savage, tormented, violent, anguished monster clawing inside of him for an escape...

A monster who was able to fulfill all of Vegeta's dark, naughty, masochistic fantasies of being brutally and mercilessly dominated and subdued...being invaded over and over before exploding so violently while screaming, shuddering and crying out for the extraterrestrial, after a dark, kinky session in his dark, secret dungeon, highlighted by things like electric whips; bondage; nipple clamps; spankings; very rough handling of his sweaty, rippling form; brutal, snarling, dirty talk and all kinds of other twisted forms of play that all involved Vegeta being demeaned, subdued and "tortured" in ways that transformed Vegeta's face and voice in fantastic, arousing ways as he called Sirius "Master" over and over throughout all of it while also causing his "Master Sirius" to throb painfully for every part of his captive slave who once was the mighty Prince of all Saiyans...

The vivid, breath-snatching orgasms his powerful "Master" gave him along with his more tender, loving moments, more than made up for his abusive tendencies for a while but then their relationship grew too painful and deviant, even for Vegeta...he was ending up broken, bloody, bruised and battered after violent, unrelenting beatings and his heart was writhing and breaking all the time, even once they were making love.

Then one day, he was finally released from the prison Sirius had his mind, body and soul bound up in, for so long...but who would've ever imagined he'd be in the same situation, helplessly subdued by this being's spell, all over again...determined to make Sirius his (no matter how irrational that may seem) and still very hopeful and determined to make things work this time...they're still madly in love and things still aren't nearly as bad as they were in the past, at least... Plus, he's tired of being alone and it's not like Goku would be there waiting for him if he left, anyway...

"Of course I do, Siri'...I love you..." Vegeta purrs while gazing at him coquettishly.

A flirty smirk melts onto Sirius's face.

"And I love _you_...I've been really afraid but now I think I'm ready to undergo the mind cleansing ritual and then this darkness inside of me will be gone forever..."

Sirius reaches over before affectionately placing cupping Vegeta's hand with his own as he gazes deeply into his eyes.

"Vegeta, you have to trust me...my actions are despicable and I'm..."

He laughs nervously sloping his eyes down.

"More than a little screwy...but at least I'm owning up to it and desire to work on it..."

Vegeta's gazes lowers obliquely as he sighs.

"But you don't understand...everytime you hurt me, I feel like a piece of me is dying...I can only take so much, no matter how much you're willing to change...our relationship is great but then it's so bad for both of us at the same time...you really got me _good_ with that punch..."

Sirius squeezes his hand tenderly.

"I know, Veg...that was a really awful thing I did to you...I swear I won't do it again..."

Sirius gazes with deep sincerity and remorse into his eyes and Vegeta feels his heart melting like chocolate.

He abruptly gazes down at an angle while his shoulders shrug and he huffs gently.

"Alright...I'll take your word...but there has to be other ways to go about changing than taking such drastic measures with this ritual thing, you're considering...I'm still worried about the risk of this ritual driving you insane or completely wiping parts of your memory or your entire memory away and then I'd lose you forever..."

Sirius frowns with a heartfelt look in his eyes as his head tilts, slightly.

His head shakes from side to side.

"You're not gonna lose me, Vegeta...I could _never_ forget my love for you no matter what happened..."

Sirius gazes down while chuckling nervously.

"But you and I know how messed up I am..."

He turns his face away in shame before whispering tremblingly, "I'm molesting Zet...it's so _sick_, I hate myself and I vomit afterwards, everytime I do it...I'm turning into my father and I hate it with every inch of my being..."

Vegeta feels an icy feeling in his chest in response to what he just heard as he forces himself to try to understand, not be angry or think that he's not satisfying him enough and love him still despite all of this...he's known about his tendencies to lust after teens and young teens for a while and although they're not babies, it's still pretty taboo even for advanced societies...children belong with children and adults belong with adults...kids just aren't as smart as adults so they need to be with those on their level...Sirius knows very well how adults being with children can screw the children up for life...

Vegeta watches Sirius as his head remains turned away before he continues to speak.

"I've always been able to resist these impulses before...maybe it's just the stress I've been under lately...there's so much expected of me, for being the second highest Wizard in command...I just don't feel deserving of the position really and I don't know how I even got this far...I'm kinda scared, you know...and I've always had power but this much is terrifying..."

Sirius hesitantly gazes back over at him before giving him a tacit look.

"I tell you all of this because I trust you..."

Vegeta observes him for a moment while hesitating to say what he really wants.

But then he gets the courage to just go for it.

"You _can_ trust me Sirius...it's just I don't think it's good to be doing that to Zet, you know...? He's a good boy and I know it's hard but I'll be your little boy and more but we both know the pain of dealing with that sort of thing...do you want him to grow up to do the same thing to someone else and The Universe forbid, end up experiencing all the horrible consequences we have?"

While still gazing away, Sirius's brows crinkle briefly and he appears sorrowful while vexed with guilt and regret.

He finally whispers in a heartfelt, emotional way, "You're right Vegeta...you're right...I can't _do_ this to him any longer...and I can't make the excuse that he seems to enjoy it or even initiates sometimes, either...I'm the adult here and it's up to me..."

As Vegeta observes him for a moment, despite what their talking about, Vegeta still feels so moved by the fact that Sirius really does seem distraught and remorseful of what he's done. Plus, he's just being so vulnerable with him and his tone and demeanor seems so sensitivity and innocent.

Finally, Vegeta shakes his head slowly from side to side with his brows creased in intrigue before releasing a chuckle.

"You're such a paradox..." he whispers.

Sirius's gaze drifts back towards him as his pale brows crinkle.

"What do you mean by that...?"

Vegeta smirks at him in an assuaging manner.

"You just have so many sides to you, is all...you're poised and dignified yet warm, sensitive and vulnerable...emotionless and aloof one minute, funny and charming and teary-eyed the next...violent and aggressive then so tender and loving, you could make rock melt...and your power terrifies you despite still going after more..."

Sirius gazes at Vegeta, contemplatively before lowering his eyes as he shrugs.

"I go after more power to protect myself because I couldn't as a child...and you already know how I was then...I loved nature, magic, science, math, reading...I was the most timid, awkward, shy seedling in my class who stayed off to himself in his little fantasy world filled with forests and flowers and whimsical adventures...and I enjoyed dressing up and magic more than honing my Ki and fighting and training...my father hated that too...even though my species isn't big on war...though it was important to be prepared to defend from those outside our world... Then, I was a late bloomer and remained awkward and thin until I was nineteen... And _sure_, sometimes I can be a bit snobby and aloof and things but I'm not that way with you...I can be myself with you...you see all sides of me including the things I'm most ashamed of like my stormy temper..."

"STORMY is an understatement," Vegeta chuckles, nervously while slanting his gaze down, briefly.

Sirius's gaze flashes up before he stares at Vegeta for a moment with a stark expression which causes Vegeta's heart to speed up as he gazes back at him with dread in his eyes.

A warmhearted smirk melts onto Sirius's face.

"You're right...it _is_ an understatement," he sarcastically chuckles while his brows lift in a comical manner and his head tilts with the word "is."

Vegeta feels his muscles untensing and his heart-rate returning to normal.

After that, for a moment they gaze into each other with deep vulnerability and love in their eyes while Sirius lightly caresses Vegeta's hand with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful," Sirius finally whispers.

A flattered smirk warms Vegeta's face before he gazes down and then back up, coquettishly.

"I don't hurt you the way I do because you deserve it...I do it because I'm an insecure, confused, frightened fool afraid of losing such a powerful, intelligent, gorgeous and amazing person as you...before I met you, Vegeta, I was always seeking after things but no matter what I accomplished, I still felt empty and like a nothing in the end...you were the first being I ever revealed my tears to...I cried many times inside before I met you...no matter what happens from here, just know that I'll always love you, Vegeta...when the monster inside of me is rearing his ugly head, remember the being underneath who still loves you with all of his soul and is fighting with all of his strength to reel the beast back in..."

~*~*~

After a heated, passionate, head bobbing, tongue-twirling and caressing, lip biting and suckling session in Sirius's massive bed, they immerse themselves in a torrent of other sensuous and adventurous foreplay.

They pour hot candle wax on each other's moist skin.

They tickle each other with feathers.

They feed each other all kinds of sweet, succulent fruits.

They give each other head-to-toe massages with oil.

They drown each other's necks, hard chests, swollen nipples, chiseled abs, thighs, feet and many other body parts in sucks, licks, suckles, bites, caresses along with all other forms of stimulation.

Sirius ties Vegeta's wrists together before giving him the spanking he deserve for being such a naughty, naughty little boy.

Then they take turns bobbing their heads between each other's wantonly spread thighs, expressing their pleasure visually and verbally with shameless, vulnerable, passionate inhibition until they're inevitably squirting rivers of seed deep down each other's relaxed throats.

Then after their steamy exploration of each other's bodies, Vegeta finally straddles Sirius's waist after having had his entrance prepared with his long, thrusting tongue along with lots of lube and once Sirius's massive, swollen nature is gliding inside of Vegeta's tight tunnel, they both verbally express their delight in a very erotic, striking manner that sends even more blood rushing between their thighs.

Soon they're submerging their senses in every graphically splendid sound of sexual rapture they continue to make along with the ravenous lust in each other's eyes and the magnificent way their faces contort with their pleasure or their tongues display themselves or their lips pucker, in very tantalizing ways.

They revel in the affectionate caresses of each other's hands and the feeling of nails erotically dragging and clawing into their skin and the way the bed creaks along with the intoxicating amalgamation of their scents before everything reaches a fever pitch of sensation as Vegeta rides Sirius urgently and skillfully while Sirius pumps his bloated, leaking member.

"GOoOoOoood! OH, Sirius!"

"_Unnngh_, Vegetaaa! You're the best lover, _nnngh_, eveeer!"

"You're _so_ BI-iiiig! Oh, God! So gooOOOD!"

"Fuuuck, Vegetaaa! Ride that coOOOCK!"

"Oh, Gooood! Siriuuuus! It feels so gooood!"

"_Aaawhh_, Vegetaaanngh..."

"_Hnnngh_! Siriuuuus!"

Vegeta starts feeling a blistering surge of energy consuming him.

"_AWhh_! Fuck! Suh-Sirius I'm! I'm! _UNGHH-hnnNNNGGH_!!!"

Vegeta's head flings back, his eyes clamp shut and his mouth gaspingly stretches open as convulsions ravage his weakened, sweat drenched frame.

He squirts load after load of his milk all over Sirius's body as his hand continues to pump Vegeta's bloated meat and he bounces up and down over him like a wanton whore.

The breathtaking sight of Vegeta climaxing along with the feeling of Vegeta quivering around him causes a brilliant fire to flash through Sirius's loins as he soars into the stratosphere.

"UNGH-hngh-Vegetaaaaa!!!"

His fingers claw into the bedsheets before squeezing them for dear life and his teeth clench shut while he barbarically grimaces and his convulsing hips take on an erratically thrusting, mind of their own as the tip of his probe erupts like a volcano, expelling plumes of his creamy potion deep inside of Vegeta's portal.

Vegeta squeaks and whimpers fragily as he senses Sirius shivering against his now sensitive scrotum while ripples of blinding sensation continue to rush through them both.

It isn't long before the last pangs of pleasure ripple through their bodies, leaving them breathing heavily while Vegeta lies sprawled out atop Sirius's rising and falling abdomen.

Once their breathing returns to normal, they lie there for a moment while caught up as their minds swim in a ocean of tranquility.

"Wow, Vegeta...you were so incredible tonight...I came so hard..."

"I _know_," Vegeta purrs with playful smugness.

Sirius bursts into a chuckle.

"Yes, you can be full of yourself in this instant...I'm lucky to have a lover with such mind-blowing sexual prowess..."

Vegeta jerks his face up while propping his chin on his chest to look up at him.

"HEY! You're not the only one who's lucky..."

He concludes seductively with his voice groaning slightly, "The things you're capable of doing to me with that humongous thing of yours is unbelievable."

The tone in Vegeta's voice makes Sirius quake inside before a sultry smirk melts onto his face.

"_Mmm_. Yes, it's not enough to have a big thing. You have to know what to do with it, too."

"Exactly!" Vegeta concludes.

He places his cheek against Sirius's barrel-like chest.

Everything grows quiet again with Vegeta releasing a blissful sigh through his nose while creating a caressing circle against Sirius's skin with his thumb as his outstretched hand grasps his side.

"It's funny how at one time, I was so afraid to touch your erection...and now I can suck on it for hours..."

"_Mmm_, yeeeah, you were afraid to touch it because you thought it would be so different from your own."

"_Hnnngh_, but I'm so glad I was wrong...I remember how you guided my hand onto it and then I was stroking it and you were making me shiver as I watched you moaning so loudly and coming so hard...from that day on, I never saw you as an alien again, just _you_."

"Well, you know, from my vantage point, you're an _alien_ too..."

"Right...well who said being an alien had to be a _bad_ thing, hm...?"

Sirius lowers his gaze while nibbling his bottom lip before bursting into a chuckle at the thought that comes to his head.

"Well, I guess you're right...but would you still fuck me if I had like, _eight_ tentacles for limbs with one GIANT, _creepy_ looking eye...?"

Vegeta bites his lower lip while smirking wickedly with the naughty thoughts running through his mind.

"Hmph...my _mouth_ and _ass_ being fucked, both _nipples_ getting stroked and my _cock_ getting stroked all at the same time...? Yeah. SURE, why not...?"

Sirius giggles with amusement.

"_Mmm_, on the _universe_, Vegeta, you're such a _freak_, just how I _like_ it," he groans, teasingly.

Vegeta smirks impishly to himself with the tip of his index finger lingering between his teeth and up against the tip of his tongue.

"And don't you forget it," he purrs, saucily.

His smirk broadens.

"Now you've got me all hot and throbbing, again," he moans softly.

He drags his legs up so he can straddle Sirius's waist before slowly leaning up while gazing back with his lids heavy and his lips parted in a sensual way with his lower back erotically pushed back and his hand resting against his stomach.

Then, with his body still propped in a sensual way while gazing down and drinking in his lover's godlike, chiseled features, Vegeta reaches his hand up towards the top of Sirius's long, white hair as he watches with a bewitched look in his eyes before gently clasping a lock of it and pulling his hand back as it glides against and cascades from his grasp.

"God, you're so beautiful...more beautiful than...than a billion stars in the heavens," he whispers afterwards.

Sirius's face grows flushed and his body shudders at the being above him's caressing gaze and breathtaking words while also gazing up at him, helplessly smitten.

"So are you...a billion supernovas...explode in my mind...everytime I look at you," Sirius whispers back.

Vegeta sucks his lower lip between his teeth while continuing to penetrate Sirius with his sultry gaze.

"Such a smooth talker," he purrs.

Sirius smirks, dreamily.

"Likewise..."

Sirius enticingly glides his tongue over his upper lip before rolling his hips up.

Vegeta gasps as his skin flashes with heat at the same time.

"_Mmm_, feisty," he hisses before noticing Sirius's very stiff, dripping sex organ curving up against his stretched apart, upper butt cleft and alluringly dimpled lower back.

He twists around to get a quick and comical look at it.

Once he turns back he gazes down at him with a playful smirk.

"DOWN boy," he jests.

Sirius grins at him, hazily and flirtatiously while suckling his succulent lower lip between his teeth before provocatively allowing the moistened flesh to glide back out again.

Then suddenly, his gaze grows very vulnerable, emotional and needy.

The corner's of his brows arch up with the feelings swirling inside of him and he whispers like a frail, lost child, "Please, say you'll never leave me..."

The intensity in Sirius's gaze and voice sends icy prickles rushing down Vegeta's spine as his heart melts and for a moment, he forgets all the pain the male has inflicted upon him.

It's times like this, when he's gazing so tenderly and fragily into his eyes with such adoration and reverence, that makes it so hard for Vegeta to abandon him...he may be powerful and muscular on the outside but he's just a scared, fragile little boy who just desperately wants to be loved on the inside, just like himself...Vegeta also is certain that Sirius loves him very deeply but he's also obsessed with him and it's very flattering to have such a magnificent creature desire him so immensely...but it's also very dangerous too...

Finally, Vegeta leans down before cradling the side of his face with his hand and kissing him, delicately on the lips.

He whispers against them, "I love you, baby...why would I do that...?"

~*~*~


	22. Broken Bird of Prey

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

♡ ♡ **Broken Bird of Prey** ♡ ♡

It's been a month since Sirius and Vegeta's romantic dinner and now, as Vegeta stands with his arms folded over a grassy plateau on Earth while immersed in pensive thought, suddenly he senses a familiar energy.

He whirls around only to behold Goku standing behind him with a gentle smirk and a warmth in his gaze.

Vegeta becomes frozen while gawking at him for a moment as he notices his warm expression fading into a worried, pained one.

Suddenly he rushes towards him but Vegeta, still being in shock, isn't able to will himself to move or talk.

"What did he do to you?!" Goku exclaims as he delicately cradles one side of Vegeta's sculpted features, in his hand.

Vegeta remains speechless...of course it's probably the two hideous black eyes he's sporting along with his swollen lip and the black and purple bruise around his neck from where Sirius attempted to choke the living daylights out of him, that has Goku so up in arms.

Suddenly, Vegeta feels the despair that's been buried inside of him exploding to the surface and his face starts trembling before soon tears are streaming down his cheeks.

He swiftly whirls away from Goku.

"Just go away," he cries softly and hoarsely.

An anguished, livid, quivering grimace transforms Goku's features...the thought of someone hurting Vegeta in such a way is unbearably heart-wrenching and infuriating for him.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what happened!" Goku protests, emphatically.

"I've been training really heavily lately, no big deal..." Vegeta drones after sniffling.

"You're LYING!" Goku screeches with heartache.

Vegeta grimaces snarlingly.

"So what if I am...?! You weren't around to protect me! I'll let him _beat_ me _everyday_ for the _rest_ of my LIFE because at _least_ he LOVES me! He really wants to be with me and is willing to do _anything_ to keep me but you're _nothing_ like him!"

Goku's face has transformed into an indignant, disbelieving, token-aback grimace at this point while his heart feels as if it's been stabbed with fifty knives and then he wonders what kind of nonsense this person has been putting into the other Saiyan's head...?

"Vuh-Vegeta...what he's doing to you is _not_ love...it's like with me and Gohan...I love him but I don't keep him locked in the house all day. I let him go out and explore because I trust him and believe in him to make wise decisions. His happiness comes _before_ my own and I'd never force him to do something he didn't want to, unless I thought it was for his own good. But that's not the way it is with, Sirius, Vegeta...can't you see that...?"

Vegeta slants his gaze down before his face begins to quake in a pained grimace as tears trickle down it, again.

He softly sobs and croaks as he speaks.

"He _does_ love me...I _know_ it...he's just going thr-through a _lot_ right now...you don't know what we had...what we _have_...you'll never understand..."

Goku finds this whole situation very disturbing and heartbreaking on many levels...first the fact that someone is causing the man that he loves, so much pain and suffering and secondly that Vegeta seems to be in love with this wretched being, possibly more than he's in love with him...if he's even still in love with him at all or _ever_ was...

But despite Goku's heartbreak, insecurity and perhaps even jealousy over all of this, it's his love for Vegeta which drives him to attempt to rescue his mind, body and spirit from this monster even if Vegeta doesn't end up with him in the end...

Goku cautiously moves his hand up before delicately placing it upon Vegeta's shoulder.

At first, Vegeta subtly flinches with his warm touch but finds it soothing immediately after.

"Vegeta...I just want you to be happy...I would never hurt you like he has...but even if you're not with me, I still can't stand you being with him when he's treating you so badly..."

Goku slopes his eyes down in thought while folding his plush lower lip between his pearly whites for a moment.

"I've decided I don't wanna be with Chi-Chi anymore...she's back to her old ways and it's just not working out...I've already got things in the works to leave her and take Gohan with me," he utters, quietly.

At this point, Vegeta's eyes have grown wide with a stunned expression.

"Kakarrot...REALLY?" he whispers brightly.

A small, warmhearted smirk melts onto Goku's face.

"Yes, really," he confirms.

While remaining frozen for a few seconds, Vegeta's eyes appear gleaming and gleeful as he grins with parted teeth.

Then he whirls around, dramatically before pulling Goku's head towards his and locking their lips together.

Their kissers remain pushed up against each other for some time as the corners of their upturned brows reveal the splendid emotions and passion for each other, swirling inside of them.

Then finally, Vegeta's lips spread open like his thighs before Goku is about to make him his and from there, the kiss swiftly grows very heated and enthusiastic while Goku tightly wraps his arms around Vegeta's upper middle and Vegeta's hands firmly and picturesquely embrace Goku's sturdy neck.

After a few moments of them drowning in each other's delicious tastes and mind-blowing scents as heat surges towards their secret places and they tremble against each other's strapping frames, their plump pouts reluctantly part and then alluring tendrils, like violin strings, are created between them.

Their parted lips remain tantalizingly close and they continue to hold each other while their heavy breaths stimulate the many nerves in their flushed, wet pouts.

"I'd forgotten how wonderful it feels kissing you," Vegeta breaths out.

"Me too," Goku whispers back.

~*~*~

Meanwhile back in his room, Sirius has been spying on them the whole time in his enchanted, hand-held mirror. At this point, he's fuming so dreadfully that he's trembling and his face is beet red...not to mention the menacing appearance of his furious, bulging eyes along with his ferally snarling lips and bared teeth.

He's been frantically contemplating whether he should teleport down there and put a stop to this immediately but he knows Goku is very powerful and for that reason, he can't just show up without taking precautions first...

After some more deliberation, he finally comes up with a strategy.

~*~*~


	23. Dude Looks Like a

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**_⚠_ _☣_ Dude Looks Like an Elf...Alien...Thing... _☠_ _⚡_  
**

With Goku and Vegeta now having let each other go while standing a slight distance apart as they converse, out of nowhere, Vegeta senses an enormous energy manifesting behind him.

Then in the blink of an eye, he is yanked away from Goku by his arm before being pulled back a few feet.

Meanwhile, Goku's breathing halts and his eyes grow humongous as they behold a being that looks nothing short of something out of some fairytale book...

'That _can't_ be him,' he thinks to himself in disbelief.

Vegeta has given him an idea of how his ex appeared but he never expected the sight of him to be this astonishing...beholding him is like nothing he's ever seen before...so graceful, regal and tall...humanoid but very exotic looking and alien...and very handsome...though he'd never admit that aloud...aside from his hair being a bit messy and him looking like he hasn't slept in a few days, he doesn't look _too_ bad...no wonder Vegeta's so infatuated with him...he'd never expect someone that looked like him to be capable of the things he's heard about...he's a walking paradox, but no matter how sublime he appears, he's still wicked and therefore must be defeated.

Goku snaps out of his enchanted haze before taking on a more hostile, commanding position as he points his finger, threateningly at his new rival.

"Get your sleazy hands off of him, Sirius! NOW!!!"

After the pale-haired male finishes telling Vegeta in a mumbling, threatening tone, not to move while possessively squeezing his arm as Vegeta appears like a dear caught in headlights, Sirius's eyes flash up towards Goku in a shuddersome glare.

"Who are you to tell _me_ what I should and shouldn't do with _my_ mate, Goku?! You had your chance...! Go back to your Earth woman! Vegeta doesn't want you anymore!" he exclaims in an aristocratic tone.

Goku appears token-aback for a moment while feeling a bit agitated by the fact that Vegeta has been blabbing things about him to this pompous dirtbag.

But then after a moment of thought, he concludes that why should he care about what a jerk like him thinks about his personal life anyway (although Vegeta and him are definitely going to be discussing this at some point) before an incredulous, snarky smirk drifts onto his face as he stares at Sirius with his arms folded for a moment.

Then his face fades into a look of contempt.

"You may be able to fool _him_, Sirius, but you can't fool me...you're just an abusive, controlling, low-life...you're no different than Frieza except you don't look like a lizard...but you're _all_ lizard on the inside, Sirius...Vegeta doesn't need a coldblooded reptile...he needs a warmblooded Saiyan like himself and guess who that is...? Just give it up fiend, I don't wanna have to hurt you, it's not in my nature."

At this point, Vegeta tilts his head back, attempting to gaze up at the being towering partially behind him with a mixture of awe, adoration, hopeless infatuation and terror before his vision falls back down on Goku and he observes him with a mixture of enchantment, bliss, scorching attraction and elation.

He wonders how he ended up in such a treacherous position as he's in now... It frustrates him because he's the Prince of a mighty race and yet whenever this being of a completely different race touches him or even looks at him, he instantly becomes this weak, subservient, frightened, speechless puddle who forgets how to defend himself...he's addicted to the pain along with the domination...it's so twisted...

Meanwhile, Sirius is gritting his teeth tighter in a snarling grimace while his baggy, dark circled eyes venomously narrow at Goku and then after his dry, crusted lips stretch into a wicked sneer with his gaze appearing deranged, tormented, terrified and taunting, he yanks Vegeta's arm as a means to display his control over him.

Goku gasps as his body jerks slightly with alarm before a sudden surge of rage compels him to rush forward to rescue his Prince.

But Sirius rapidly realizes what he's gonna do and with one swift motion, wraps his hand around Vegeta's already bruised neck while wrapping his arm around his waist too before yanking and slamming him backwards against his body causing Vegeta to release a short, fragile cry with his face appearing panicked as he reaches back while grasping Sirius waist with each hand.

Goku suddenly halts at that point before licking his lips, anxiously as his gaze bounces back and forth between them.

It isn't long before it dawns on him what this whole disturbing situation reminds him of...it turns out he's been reading a lot over the past couple years (he was tired of people thinking he was dumb) and one subject he stumbled upon that really interested him was psychology and this seems like a classic case of Stockholm Syndrome... His poor 'Geta is just so lost and confused because of all that he's been through...he wants to be loved so badly and feels so inadequate about himself that he's ran back into the arms of this greatly troubled being.

Yes, Vegeta's hinted at some of the unspeakable things Sirius has probably been through and Goku feels great compassion for his misfortune but it's still no excuse... If he's so screwed up in the head, he needs to get help but Goku refuses to allow this male to take his pain out on Vegeta any longer...they're obviously feeding off of each other's insanity but he has to find a way to free Vegeta from this psychological bondage before it destroys him completely and he loses him forever...

Goku deliberately gazes back down at Vegeta before acquiring a heartfelt glimmer in his eyes while his voice becomes pleading.

"Vegeta! Don't let this-this..."

He points at Sirius for emphasis.

"_Creature_ treat you like this!"

Sirius jerks back with a childlike, wounded glower as he stares at Goku.

"What he's doing to you is WRONG! Vegeta, just try to push past your emotions for just a second! You're a proud, Saiyan Prince descended from a great line of powerful warriors! You're _my_ Prince and I can't watch in silence as someone disgraces your honor like this! Do you really want to be smacked around and made to feel like a worthless, weak, third-class slave the rest of your life?! Because that's exactly what you look like right now, Vegeta! But we both know that's not what you are! So make your race proooud! Stand up to this..."

He points at Sirius.

"This-this THING!"

Vegeta's eyes have grown with astonishment at this point while Sirius's insecure, panicking eyes bounce back and forth between him and Goku.

It looks like Goku's gaining the upper hand in this psychological battle for Vegeta's heart and mind but Sirius can't fathom not having Vegeta in his life, even if that means killing himself and taking the Saiyan with him...he must figure out a way to gain the upper hand once more.

Sirius's eyes become frozen as he stares down at Vegeta's head in contemplation before a devious smirk melts onto his face.

He slowly gazes up at Goku with a sardonic glint in his eye.

"I may be a THING to you, Goku, but I'm anything _but_ to _Vegeta,_ whenever I'm thrusting my FAT _cock,_ in an out of him and he's _moooaniiing_ and _screeeaming_ for mooore."

Sirius's smirk grows more wicked while his eyes grow taunting.

He concludes, mockingly.

"_Mmm_, Sirius! Don't STOooop, Sirius! Don't STOooop!"

"Don't make me puke!" Goku snarls, his eyes squinting and glaring at him with his arms folded tightly against his chest.

Sirius's nefarious smirk broadens.

"You think _that's_ gross? Watch this," he purrs with sarcasm.

Sirius brings his lips close to Vegeta's ear before he starts licking and suckling it in a languid, lascivious manner while taking moments in between to gaze up at Goku's now tense, anxious expression and wavering gaze, tauntingly.

Also, Vegeta gasps with arousal from the initial sensation of Sirius's tongue against him while also feeling a deep sense of shame and embarrassment at the fact that Goku is beholding the depraved nature of their relationship, first hand...but why won't he say anything to stop it...?

While continuing to slick down Vegeta's ear with saliva as he does very obscene things to it with his swollen lips and tongue, Sirius's scorching gaze directed in Goku's direction becomes more alluring and rapacious with quiet moans and groans escaping his throat as his hand begins to glide over Vegeta's body down between his thighs before he starts massaging the swelling bulge there.

At this time, with his arms still folded tightly, Goku's slightly bent forward leg has started shaking and his eyes have been oscillating to and from the scene while the fabric around his crouch area has started to tighten...

He can't help it...Vegeta just looks so irresistible being taken advantage of like that and he can see his erection through his blue unitard too...and Sirius's tongue is so _long_...he can just imagine how loud Vegeta screams for him whenever he's stroking his shaft while...

Wait! What is he thinking?! He can't allow Sirius to manipulate him like this...! He's the same man who used to beat Vegeta up like a brutish maniac! Who got a kick out of seeing his 'Geta cry! He can't allow him to control him like this or else all is lost! He has to rescue Vegeta from him!

"Enough!" he exclaims before flying into his Kamehameha attack stance as Sirius's eyes go from languid and beckoning to alarmed and he abruptly ceases his prurient actions while remaining frozen.

It isn't long before he slowly leans up with his teeth clenched in frustration and his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and arousal.

"Okay. FINE. Have it your way," he concludes, gutturally.

Soon after, while still clasping Vegeta's arm, they both fade away.

Goku's eyes start frantically darting around but no matter where he looks, he doesn't spot them.

He soon concludes that Sirius teleported away.

He also realizes that all his hard work attempting to expand his Instant Transmission technique along with his energy locating ability, could now actually come in handy.

First he closes his eyes before concentrating deeply to locate Sirius and Vegeta's energy on Earth but when he doesn't find it, he assumes Sirius must have teleported off the planet and attempts to use his mind to search their energy out in space.

So far, his energy locating abilities has gotten powerful enough to where he can detect energies within the whole galaxy but no farther, so he can only hope that they haven't went that far out.

After about two minutes, to his relief, he finally discovers their energy and of course they're together too...now to try and teleport to where they are.

~*~*~


	24. Backhanded by an Alien

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

_**AN: **__So I'm not gonna lie...I don't really know how good I am at fight scenes...Siriusly (lol)...don't laugh at me...okay-bye..._

**_⚠_ ☠ Backhanded by an Alien...Who Looks Like an Elf... ☠ _⚠_ **

In the middle of a bone dry, barren valley, underneath a light pink sky, Sirius is in the midst of taking his bottomless tormented rage, insecurity and jealously out on Vegeta.

"Answer meee!!! Do you love him more than me?! Do you?!!!" Sirius brutishly screams while suspending Vegeta off the ground with one squeezing hand around his neck as Vegeta clasps his wrist, frailly.

"I...I don't know," Vegeta gurgles hoarsely as tears stream down his face and he appears tremendously terrified of the being before him.

Sirius examines his face while maintaining a fearsome, snarling expression.

Eventually, he lowers him until his feet are able to touch the ground but shortly after releasing Vegeta's neck, the Saiyan only has time to take one deep, ragged breath before Sirius is plowing his fist into his stomach.

Vegeta releases a gargled howl before bowing over while clutching his tommy with his teeth clenched in a pained, trembling grimace as he releases soft, broken, sneezing and whimpering sounds.

Then Sirius whirls away with his back towards him before launching the back of his tensed, extended arm against his neck sending Vegeta flipping backwards before he lands on his back with a heavy thud and a grunt.

Sirius watches him like a bloodthirsty hawk ready to peck away at fresh guts as he painstakingly rises to his hands and knees after he spent a few moments coughing and writhing around on the ground with the searing pain coursing through his body.

But the Centarien still isn't finished with him yet and sends his booted foot smashing into his stomach before flashing down, clawing his hand into his hair and slamming his forehead into the ground.

At that instant, Goku appears with his energy suppressed. Then it takes a moment of him scanning the environment with his eyes before they fall on Sirius and Vegeta with the Saiyan lying on the ground while propped up on his elbow and clasping his forehead as rivers of blood stream down his face while Sirius towers over him, tyrannically.

"You _fat,_ planetless SHITHEAD! Don't you EVER let me see you kissing that retarded fucker's lips again, you hear me! You belong to _me_ and _me_ ALONE!!!" Sirius exclaims, harshly.

"Yuh-yes S-Sirius...I'm-I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Vegeta whimpers helplessly, tears drenching his face as he gazes up at the statuesque creature like a helpless, reverent, fearful little child while also feeling lower than scum on the bottom of an ocean floor.

Sirius keeps observing Vegeta for a moment with the sight of his tears finally starting to melt the ice in his heart while also blowing away the red, maniacal haze blanketing his vision and abruptly, he starts becoming flooded with excruciating emotions but the gut-clenching guilt seems to be the most salient for him.

His forehead becomes sweatier than it already is causing his bangs to cling to it even more as he grows panicked before he flashes onto his knees beside Vegeta and affectionately clasps his head between his hands while looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry Vegeta...I'm so st-stupid, I-I didn't mean to..._dammit_! I'm so sorry...please forgive me...?" he whimpers softly with his face grimacing in anguish as rivers pour down his cheeks.

Goku's furiously grimacing face, quakes as he growls with disapproval at the despicable sight taking place before him...what a manipulative bastard!

"You keep your dirty paws off him!!!" Goku finally shrieks with chilling fury as he points at Sirius.

Sirius flinches (and so does Vegeta) before he whirls his face around in his direction.

But before he is even fully able to wrap his mind around things, a ball of Ki is hurdling towards him.

Sirius manages to dodge it after leaping away while scooping Vegeta up into his arms at the same time.

After lowering Vegeta onto the ground, Sirius whirls his face towards Goku again.

"Fool! You could have killed him!" Sirius exclaims, gruffly.

"Why should _you_ care if he would've died?! The way you beat him without mercy, you must want him dead anyway!" Goku accuses.

"I would never kill, Vegeta! I LOVE him! I would never hurt him more than he can handle!"

Goku shakes his head side to side, deliberately with a look of disgust plastered onto his face.

"That is the _sickest_ thing I've _ever_ heard in my _entire_ existence," Goku hisses, derisively.

Sirius scowls scornfully at him.

"You think I'm _sick_, do you? Engage me in battle and I'll show you how _sick_ I can be."

Sirius deliberately rises to his feet before staring Goku down with a haughty, withering gaze as he takes a moment to swipe the dust off his robes in a brazen display.

But Goku is unimpressed with his little show and stares back at him, blandly while tilting his head before settling into a stern, confident demeanor.

Then at some time during their stare down, Sirius remembers that Vegeta's lying not too far away from him.

He breaks eye contact with Goku for a moment before peering down at him.

"Baby, I don't want you to get hurt...just move away so I can finish this," Sirius tells him in an affectionate tone.

"So _now_ you care about him, aye?" Goku questions, sardonically.

Sirius's irate gaze flashes towards him.

"Shut up, _jerk_," he snaps, gruffly.

"Look who's talking?" Goku shoots back.

Sirius growls while blinking stiffly as he gazes at Goku out of the corner of his eye before directing his attention back down towards Vegeta.

"Come on Veg...just get out of the way..."

He slowly gazes over at the other Saiyan, mockingly.

"Goku is a raving lunatic and may throw a Ki ball over here again, at any moment."

Not taking too kindly to Sirius badmouthing Goku, Vegeta finally gets the courage to speak up.

"Don't talk about Goku like that, Sirius," he blurts out.

But the anxious, wavering look in his eyes betrays his assertive tone.

Sirius appears taken-aback.

Then his expression morphs into a vicious snarl and he intimidatingly lunges forward with his fists balled, causing Vegeta to flinch as his arm recoilingly jerks up to shield his face.

But then Sirius starts growing self-conscious as he realizes how hideous he must appear before nervously gazing out of the corner of his eye over at Goku with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, I see you, you fucking, _pathetic_ bully," Goku spits out primally with his upper lip curling under sharply as tremors roil through his body from his sweltering indignation.

His gaze zips down to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, just do what he says."

He scornfully stares back up a Sirius.

"Get out of the WAY so I can send this _asshole_ to the nether realm where he BELONGS!"

Now facing him head on with his fists clenched in a dominant stance, Sirius's face quivers as he glares at him with his top lip curling under dangerously in a snarling, animalistic expression.

Vegeta's pupils bounce back and forth between them with dread darkening his features before Sirius's gaze shoots down towards Vegeta causing him to flinch, subtly.

Sirius gives him a surprised, hurt look.

"Vegeta, I'm not gonna hurt you," he coos.

"I know I haven't been my best lately but all that's gonna change soon, once I complete the ritual...I love you, baby..."

"That's ENOUGH hot air from you, Sirius. It's time I take the wind from your sails. Vegetaaaa! Get OUT of the WAAAY!!!" Goku snarls.

This whole time all though they've been screaming at him to move, it hasn't been completely registering because he's experiencing severe levels of dissociation...he can since pain both physically and emotionally but it seems like someone else's.

All he knows is that he just needs to keep himself alive right now...

With some difficulty, Vegeta manages to stand to his feet with blood drenching his face and a huge not on his head before he plods away with a blank look on his face.

Once they both see that he's reached a safe distance, their eyes become sharply fixed on each other as they both tense their muscles while taking on dominant stances.

"Let's finish this," Goku snarls, gutturally.

"Let's," Sirius purrs, loftily.

They go on standing in place for a moment like they're about to engage in a Western style, gunfight.

Then abruptly and gracefully, Sirius leaps into the air before they flash their arms into positions for firing their Ki blasts.

"Kamehameee!"

"Electric Magiiiic!"

With Goku's arms extended up toward Sirius and his hands positioned in their usual way like a mitten over another opposite facing one, Sirius creates an elaborate display with his arms flashing down from above him before they're extending in front of him, down at an angle, with his hands and fingers forming the shape of a triangle with two circles inside of it, at it's widest part.

"Haaaaa!!!"

"Suuuurge!!!"

Two giant Ki balls, one the color of a blinding white star and the other the color of a bright blue star, are sent flying towards each other at the speed of light.

Once the balls smash together, a furious battle begins between Goku and Sirius to push back the other's Ki.

Finally, Goku's ball starts making head way as it etches closer to Sirius while overwhelming his Ki at the same time.

Then finally, Sirius grows too weak to keep pushing Goku's Ki back and the ball envelops him before he can escape.

While heaving, Goku observes the smoke as he gawks up, waiting for it to clear.

Once it does, Goku's eyes grow large as they behold Sirius hovering in the air with his arms folded and a smug expression on his face with not even a cinch of him burned.

Goku swiftly realizes that this isn't gonna be an easy battle.

That's when he releases a savage battle cry before Sirius follows with a battle cry of his own and then they flash towards each other with Goku flying up as Sirius zooms down before meeting each other, mid-air.

Immediately, they get into it, hurling fists, elbows, knees, chins and every bony body part they can, at each other with catastrophic levels of force packed behind each attack.

~*~*~


	25. Extraterrestrial Gangsters

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

_**AN: **__Lol... _

**_⚓_ Extraterrestrial Gangsters****-****The HardKnock Life _☠_  
**

An hour has passed with Goku and Sirius still going at it, none stop.

At this point, they've both gotten in a few heavy blows but none strong enough to knock them out, completely.

They've both come close to sending each other hurdling towards the ground or into a mountain but then they'd always halt right before they slammed into them.

Also, they've almost completely obliterated each other's clothes which has revealed lots of glistening, chiseled flesh along with some nipples too as only small shreds of Goku's shirt and undershirt remain along with the lower half of his clothes being ripped up too while all that's left of Sirius's robes are shreds of it hanging at the bottom of his belt tie while his top robes are almost all shredded away.

In the meantime, Vegeta has been observing them in the air from below in agonizing suspense while barely being able to follow their movements and attacks because they're so quick.

Furthermore, enough time has passed at this point to where he's been able to overcome his dissociation some...he now fully comprehends what Sirius did to him and he's very pissed about it.

He's felt like he's been outside looking in on himself, ever since Sirius attacked him yesterday, after a less opulent meal in the gazebo where he flew towards him, torpedoing him into the ground.

Then he wrapped his hands around his neck while straddling him with a ferocious, petrifying grimace before attempting to strangle the piss out of him and once he finally let go, he took his violence in another direction.

Sirius was mad because Vegeta stormed from the table after their argument with him interrogating and haranguing him over his suspicions of Vegeta flirting with one of the flesh and blood, male butlers.

Even when Vegeta's not doing anything, Sirius just comes up with stuff to get upset over, nothing he does is ever good enough for him...

After the attack, Vegeta fled off to his spaceship before heading home and eventually blanked out as he dug bloody trails into his arms with his razor once he got home and was alone sobbing in his bathroom.

He didn't realize what he'd did to himself until he woke up the next morning with his sheets smeared with his own blood and dozens of empty bottles of heavy liquor that he keeps stashed away in secret places in his room, scattered all over his bed, nightstand and floor.

This wasn't the first time this had happened since Vegeta got back with Sirius...the searing words and vindictive screaming hurt twenty times more than the backhanded smacks and punches...not only does he know him like the back of his hand and knows exactly what to say to inflict the most damage, it's someone who he deeply loves and revers (whether he deserves it or not) spewing all of these mean, nasty things at him...

As he keeps gazing up at their fierce battle, a feeling of dread starts descending upon him...what if Sirius kills Goku...? Then he would never be able to escape him and he'd lose his chance to have all his dreams come true with Goku (unless he was brought back)... But then if Goku kills Sirius, he will experience immense despair that may never cease because despite all the pain the being has inflicted upon him, he still believes that Sirius loves him and Vegeta loves him as well...

But then, out of nowhere, another ominous voice enters his head...what if Sirius _doesn't_ love him...? Look at the way he treats him...? He's been treated like trash by so many people throughout his life...he endured many beatings from Frieza's men...was constantly taunted and demeaned by them too...and despite the front of impassiveness and pride he'd put up, their words really hurt him deep down...they hurt _really_ bad...

Then for _years_ him and Zarbon were secretly doing things together...he was ten when it started and Zarbon was in his late teens but still physically huge despite his age...it was a very confusing, inwardly tormenting time for him where sometimes Zarbon united with Frieza's other top men in hurting him...

He'd spent so much of his life in excruciating pain inside and out and he'd thought he'd finally have the chance to experience just a little taste of heaven once Sirius came into his life... But in the end, he just added to the torturous, bottomless pit of despair Vegeta had been harboring inside of him since his planet was destroyed and his father was token from him.

Then finally, Goku came along and hope sprung forth for him again, until he betrayed his trust by deciding to stay with his wife though he'd _promised_ him he'd be with him...he'd never felt so stupid and worthless as at that moment and those feelings still haven't went away...he's just so ANGRY...so tired of people using him, abusing him and then throwing him away like a filthy, diseased rag, once they're done...what if Goku does it again...? What if he changes his mind and decides to stay with his wife, again...? He doesn't wanna find out...

At this point, it's as if a million worms with razor-sharp spikes are squirming inside of him as he drowns in a bloody sea of anguish, hopelessness and rage before as tears start flowing from his weary eyes, out of nowhere, it dawns on him...he wants to _die_...he _has_ to DIE...he doesn't care what happens between the two of them...nothing will _ever_ change...

Bulma was the only friend in the whole universe he had and now _they_ aren't even close anymore... His life will always be consumed by misery, sorrow and heartbreak...he needs to escape this pain...if only he knew how to sense energy as far as Goku and teleport to other planets like him too...he could get back to Earth and end it all right now while they keep fighting like idiots...

Well, he's tried it many times before and it never worked, even when he was trying to escape Sirius but it couldn't hurt to try now just to see.

While sniffling as tears keep pouring down his flushed cheeks, Vegeta uses all the meager strength he has left to scope out the energy signatures on Sirius's world as he slowly expands his mind.

After five minutes, he finally senses what he thinks is another world but he tries not to allow his shock to break his focus as his mind keeps etching further out.

After another minute, his mind is zooming past worlds at the speed of light while his heart races with excitement at this newfound ability. Finally, a green and blue planet appears in his head.

"Earth!" he whispers to himself, exuberantly.

After his mind zooms down through the clouds, it isn't long before he can see Capsule Corps as clearly as seeing through crystal. From there, he attempts to lock his mind onto someone so he can attempt to teleport.

It isn't long before he discovers Ms. Briefs outside, watering some plants with her watering can.

He begins to change the vibrations of his Ki while continuing to focus on her.

He does this for about a minute before doubt that it isn't working, starts creeping in.

But right when he's about to open his eyes in defeat, the air around him changes.

"Oh, Vegeta! You startled me! Are you alright, darling?!" the cheerful voice exclaims, daintily.

Vegeta slowly opens his eyes only to find Ms. Briefs standing right in front of him.

Suddenly she flinches as she notices his busted head along with the two black eyes and other wounds.

"Oh, MY! Vegeta, what happened there?" she squeaks with her face still appearing sprightly and her eyes also appearing closed like usual, despite her concern.

Vegeta nervously chuckles before using all that he has within him to sound chipper.

"Oh, I just finished some intense training with Goku, that's all! Don't worry about it, we Saiyans eat pain for breakfast! But I do need to go inside cuz I kinda gotta..."

He uses a word she would use.

"_Tinkle_, if you know what I mean..."

She giggles, blithely.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You go right ahead and do what you have to do. I'll just get back to watering my plants here."

"Alright, GREAT," Vegeta chirps, artificially.

He waves at her with a stale grin as he's walking away.

"See yuh later, Ms. Briefs."

She waves back, effervescently.

"See yuh later, hon!"

~*~*~


	26. Saiyan Interrupted

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**㕣☂☹ Saiyan Interrupted ♫ ****☹** ♪  


As soon as Vegeta gets through his bedroom door (after rushing up there as swiftly as he could while avoiding Bulma), he closes the door before collapsing onto his knees in an upright ball and exploding into a fit of bitter, mournful sobs.

After a few minutes, suddenly all sound ceases from his lips which causes an eerie silence to pervade the room with only the sound of dripping water from the faucet in his bathroom, remaining.

He rises to his feet with clumsy, lethargic movements.

Then he walks with delayed, measured steps towards the bathroom with his posture slumped and limp with a listless, forsaken expression and all the light in his eyes having utterly vanished.

After turning on the light, he rumbles through a bathroom drawer before excavating a sharp, glimmering dagger his father gave him as a child.

With one hand flattened against the cabinet sink as he leans over it, he watches himself in the mirror, a sheet of tears drying upon his flushed face.

His breathing erratic and tortured.

A teardrop hanging on the rim of his lower lid.

His body trembling.

Terror and sorrow in his eyes.

Suddenly, all the seething rage, the size of ten galaxies, that has been building up inside him all these years along with all the soul crushing heartache, affliction, anguish...rushes up within him like boiling water rising up within a geyser.

His face starts quivering before contorting into a savage, agonized, teeth-clenching grimace.

His hand jerks up to his neck, thrusting the dagger up against his sweaty, dripping flesh.

As his upper lip trembles, tears abruptly rush down his cheeks.

He utters his last words quietly and shakily.

"Father. I'm coming for you."

He yanks his hand across his flesh.

Outside the bathroom, the light radiating out of it, flickers...

There's the sound of violent gurgling...

Then a loud thud...

~*~*~

Meanwhile back on planet Miu, Goku and Sirius have been fighting for at least few minutes since Vegeta's been gone before Goku starts realizing that his energy signature has vanished.

"Hey! Let's stop! It's really important!"

Sirius grits his teeth tighter while continuing to hurl attacks at him.

"You _wish_ I'd fall for that one, you bastard...! I know exactly what...!" Sirius abruptly stops before slowly gazing down with a baffled look on his face.

Goku also stops while watching him.

Sirius haltingly turns back around.

Goku blinks at him.

"Do you sense it...?" he asks.

Sirius torpidly blinks back.

"Vegeta's Ki has vanished..."

"Yeah. That's the important thing I was trying to tell you about," Goku says with understated sarcasm.

They continue to stare at each other in shock.

"Well...where do you think it could have gone...?" Sirius questions.

"You're supposedly the one with godlike, energy sensing skills, you tell me?"

Sirius twists his head back towards him with his brows furrowed after having gazed away for a moment with concern about Vegeta's whereabouts.

"Vegeta told you that..."

Goku briefly slants his gaze down.

"Yeah..."

Sirius stares at him.

"Well, I can sense your energy and it's only slightly less powerful than mine, so if _you_ can't sense him, surely I wouldn't be able to either..."

He slants his gaze down, wondering if he should tell him what he wants to say, sense giving him too much information about himself could give Goku an advantage, should they have to battle it out again.

He decides giving a little information about himself couldn't hurt.

"I can only sense energy within the galaxy..."

Goku gazes back at him after having gazed away with his mind fixated on where Vegeta could have went before his eyes drift away again as they probe the ground.

"Same here," Goku says, absentmindedly.

He turns to face Sirius again with a deadpanned face as he realizes the little barb he threw into his earlier statement.

"And though I don't care, I'm not _slightly_ less powerful than you...don't forget I can sense your energy too and it's exactly the same as mine..."

Sirius's eyes drift down at an angle.

"Okay, _fine_, we're equally powerful..._happy_ now," he says with an exasperated expression.

Goku smiles gleefully and goofily.

"Actually, I am," he chimes.

Sirius slinks his gaze at him before glaring at him with a disgusted grimace.

He jerks his face away, pompously.

"You're dopier than Vegeta said you were..." he articulates, drolly.

Goku gasps, woundedly before his face grows indignant.

Sirius peeks back at him while maintaining a slightly disdainful look on his face but inside he's actually feeling a little guilty about saying what he just said.

He torpidly looks away.

"Well he described you in a certain way and then 'I' drew that conclusion," he mumbles.

Goku watches him for a moment.

"Well, you shouldn't judge people you haven't even met yet," Goku chides.

"Like you haven't done the same with me," Sirius replies in a monotoned voice while still gazing away, in an attempt to avoid Goku's eyes.

Goku examines him in thought.

"Okay, maybe you're right...but who wouldn't judge someone who hurts others who are weaker than them for the fun of it."

"It's more complicated than that..." Sirius retorts, blandly.

"But you do come off as a simpleminded fellow so it's understandable you'd perceive it that way," Sirius concludes.

"You had a difficult childhood but so did Vegeta...it's no excuse..." Goku states.

Sirius's head starts wobbling around with an agitated expression before his eyes flash towards Goku in an intense, furious glare.

"Whatever," he concludes in an emotionless tone while staring at him for a moment before suddenly, his gaze jerks away with his face jerking, sideways as well.

"I sense him," Sirius announces, breathily.

Goku gasps under his breath as his eyelids flicker up.

"Really," he whispers back in suspense.

Goku's head jerks.

"Wait, I sense him too," Goku whispers in shock.

"His energy is very faint though," Sirius says as he looks up with his silver irises swinging back and forth.

Finally as Goku's dark irises do the same, slowly the inner corners of Goku's thick, black brows start lifting in distress.

"As if he were dying," he states in an agonizing tone.

Sirius's gaze shoots down at him while his face appears startled.

"Yuh-yuh...you're RIGHT," he whispers, ominously.

Goku's gaze jerks towards him along with his face.

"We've gotta get to him," he breathes out with dread in his eyes.

"How did he get all the way back to Earth," Sirius asks in distress with his haughty, aloof facade now having completely vanished.

"He knows how to teleport but as far as I knew, he couldn't teleport or sense energy that far away..."

Sirius watches him with a grave expression.

"We've gotta get to him," he finally concludes, intensely.

Moments later, after closing their eyes, they finally teleport away.

~*~*~


	27. Need You More Than Dope

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**☞ ☹ ☂ Need You More Than Dope (I Fucked Up Again - Sirius to Vegeta) ☁ ☹ ☜  
**

They reappear in a bedroom before gazing around it only to eventually discover a spacious bathroom with the door still open as light radiates from it. They sense Vegeta's faint energy in there and immediately rush towards it at the same time.

What they discover, after halting at the door, sucks the wind right out of their lungs.

It is Vegeta lying sprawled out on the floor on his back with a very deep, gruesome gash extending across the front of his neck.

There's blood everywhere.

Blood-blood-blood...

His blue unitard is soaked with blood.

There's blood splattered on the sink and mirror along with bloody hand prints.

There's a pool of blood surrounding Vegeta's neck, head and shoulders along with the blood drenching the skin of his neck and chest.

Also, where one of Vegeta's hands rest, not too far away is a bloody dagger which they subconsciously conclude must be the instrument Vegeta used to achieve all of this.

Suddenly, Goku feels himself growing dizzy while his stomach retches with nausea.

He abruptly maneuvers his way around Vegeta's body on his way to the toilet before slapping his hands over it and hurling his breakfast, mid-breakfast, brunch and lunch into it.

Meanwhile, Sirius simply keeps gawking down at Vegeta with an agonizingly devastated expression while his arms extend out and away from his sides as he clasps each side of the doorway with his hands in an attempt to keep himself standing as almost all the strength in his legs has vanished.

After hurling the last huge load of projectile vomit into the toilet, Goku breathes heavily and raggedly while continuing to lean over with his hands on the toilet.

Then his face begins to tremble as the corners of his brows jerk up and his features transform into a strikingly anguished grimace.

Soon, tears are dripping from his eyes into the toilet while quiet, heartbroken sobs begin to rise from his lips.

Sirius watches Goku with a troubled look in his eyes while a voice inside him maniacally repeats over and over, "It's all your fault."

Then soon, all the churning emotions inside of him that are clawing away at his soul, including feelings of despair, self-hatred and fury, reaches a crescendo which causes streams of water to start rushing down his cheeks as he weeps quietly and bitterly and his face grimaces in a very drastic way with his emotional pain.

After another moment of them both crying, Goku fall to the floor on his knees beside Vegeta before lovingly gliding his hand back over his widow's peak and hair as his teardrops drip down onto Vegeta's cold skin.

"Oooh, Vegeetaaa. Whyyyyyy...?" he moans and whimpers, delicately.

With his breath hitching and shaking and his eyes still leaking and his body trembling, tremendously, Goku clasps Vegeta's head between his hands before lowering his widely parted, listless lips, dripping with mucus against Vegeta's lips which end up feeling cool against his own.

With his lips remaining open, their corners suddenly turn down as a fit of convulsing breaths are released from his throat with his body shuddering with the searing pangs of heartache surging through him.

"Vuh-Vuh. Vegeetaaaaa. VegeeTAaaaa," he howls like a wolf at the moon as his body rocks back and forth with bitter sorrow.

Sirius begins to stumble over towards Vegeta's lifeless form before kneeling down on the other side of him as Goku remains lost in his despair while still leaning over him.

But although tears still flood down Sirius's face for his lover, he becomes afraid to touch him as his hand wavers back and forth for a moment.

Then finally, it gently perches over his upper arm before jerking away with the chilly feeling of it.

After taking a deep, jagged breath, Sirius reaches down to touch his arm again... For so long he's so mercilessly harmed Vegeta with his irrational rage clouding his ability to care whether he killed him...he never wanted him to die...he simply wanted him to remain his...he thought he had time...what was one more violent attack gonna do when Vegeta had taken so many before and did just fine... He can't leave him...he can't...

Suddenly, sobs start bursting from Sirius lips before he leap to his feet and rushes over to clasp the bloody knife on the floor not too far away.

After kneeling down on one knee, his hand flies up to his neck and he pushes the blade against his flesh with a quivering, teeth baring, distressed grimace while tears drench his face.

"Kalah min meadah! Kalah min meadaaah!" he moans, forsakenly, in his own tongue while rocking back and forth with his words (trans. "I can't live without you").

Goku's attention is dragged from his own misery as he hears Sirius behind him before slowly twisting his head to look over at him.

He gasps as he witnesses what he's about to do.

"Sirius. It isn't worth it. If Vegeta was still here, he wouldn't want you to...to do what he did..." Goku cries out to him, weakly.

"But I deserve to die. It's all my fault he did this. It's all my fault. I'm such a piece-of-shit. I deserve to di-iieeeeee!" he expresses with piercing, savage heartache.

Goku's eyes become consumed with anguishing empathy for him.

"Sirius, please stop! It's not too late to change! You have so much to live for...! Your students! Think about them! Think about how much they look up to you!"

His eyes grow as he realizes in shock that Vegeta must have told him about that... Goku's trying but he's just making it worse...he's a monster. He forces things he shouldn't down little eleven year old's throats. They don't need a monster like that around them. He doesn't wanna destroy one more soul...perhaps Goku was right...he is coldblooded reptile...

Sirius gazes over at him waveringly and nervously.

"There are things you don't know about me, Goku...just trust me...it would be better if I weren't around my students any longer..."

Goku gazes at him curiously while hesitating to say what he's thinking about.

"Like what...? I won't judge you," Goku finally asks.

Sirius's gaze glides up towards him while he appears stunned and his hand, with the knife still in it, flings away from his neck.

"How...how could you ask me that...? I can't tell you that," he hisses.

Goku gives him a lackadaisical look.

"Just try me," he says in a serious tone.

Sirius slants his gaze away with an apprehensive, disbelieving look on his face.

But with his mind already by reality of Vegeta's suicide and him figuring soon he'll be dead also, he just goes right on ahead and confesses it to him while looking down.

"Very recently, I started bringing one of my male students to my castle and I...I do things to him...sexual things...he likes it and sometimes initiates but it's still wrong...he's only eleven..."

Goku swiftly gazes down with an icy feeling in his chest and his breath having stopped.

"It's like what...what _my_ teacher did to _me_ a few times...except I _hated_ it..."

Sirius jerks his eyes up at him with a startled expression.

"Someone did that to you...?"

Goku looks away while biting his lower lip.

"Yeah...but I never told anyone...not even Vegeta..."

Sirius furrows his brows, questioningly.

"But why not...I told Vegeta about similar things that happened to me and by you telling him too, it'll make him feel even less alone..."

Sirius shakes his head rapidly before sloping his eyes down with embarrassment.

"I-I mean...it WOULD've made him feel even less alone..."

They both grow silent while continuing to gaze down, timidly.

"You know...sometimes I get impulses to do the same thing...to my son... but I've resisted..."

The air in Sirius's lungs leaves him.

"I-I...I can't believe it..._you_...?"

Goku swallows really hard while directing his vision downward.

"Yeah..." he finally croaks.

"Vegeta doesn't know that either..."

Sirius's gaze bounces from side to side.

"Well, hopefully his soul isn't listening because he'd know now..."

Goku licks his lips, anxiously.

"I was gonna tell him eventually, anyway..."

They cease speaking for a moment, once more.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sirius asks.

Goku gazes away with his lip between his teeth.

"I don't know...I wish the Dragon Balls could bring him back but they can't because he took his own life..."

Sirius's irises start swinging from side to side in thought.

Then he gasps under his breath as he remembers something while feeling so silly over how he'd just conducted himself with this revelation.

"I just remembered this ritual I've mastered that can bring him back..."

Goku inhales sharply before quickly looking up at him.

"You-you..._really_...? Why didn't you mention this before...?"

"I was overcome with grief...just like _you_...?"

Goku gazes down.

"Oh..."

Goku's brows crease with the thought that enters his head.

"What if he doesn't want to be brought back...?"

Sirius drags his gaze down at an angle.

"He was probably not in his right mind when he did this...I've been treating him so..."

Sirius attempts to repress the water straining against his tear ducts for escape.

"So wretchedly lately...but I realize the truth now...I don't deserve to be with him...it will be painful but I will find a way to move on and never treat another being this way again..."

Sirius then gazes up at Goku with heartfelt emotion and earnestness in his eyes before clasping his hand within his own and tugging it in emphasis of his words.

"Promise me you'll treat him much better than I ever did...like the magnificent being he always was, even if I was too blinded by my own _selfishness_ and rage, half the time, to see it...and also...will you _please_ forgive me...?"

Sirius's face contorts into an anguished grimace with tears flowing down it as he blinks.

His voice also trembles and catches in his throat as he goes on speaking, "_Forgive_ me for treating _your_ mate the way that I have and causing this horrendous fate to befall him..."

Sirius shakes his head from side to side, emphatically.

"I never wanted him to, die, Goku...I _swear_...I just wanted to hold onto him because he's so precious and helps me forget my pain...you're a _good_ man, Goku...a _good_ man...please forgive me...? Please...?"

With tears still flooding down Sirius's cheeks, Goku squeezes his hand tightly while gazing at him with deep sympathy and benevolence in his eyes...

It's hard for him to believe that Sirius really is surrendering his chance to be with Vegeta...as much as he fought to keep him to the point of hurting him so he'd be afraid to leave...

But perhaps it's possible for the death of the one you love, to open your eyes that much and maybe that's the case with Sirius... He's just a man who was dealt an unfortunate deck of cards like many in life but just wasn't as capable of handling it as well as some...

But as he peers into his eyes, he perceives nothing but woeful remorse and regret in them...if he didn't have such issues with his temper, he'd be a pretty cool fellow...if he can love Vegeta despite his past, surely he can do the same with Sirius...and hopefully now that he sees the light, he'll seek the help he deserves...

A warmhearted grin drifts onto Goku's face.

"I promise, Sirius...and I forgive you..." Goku concludes with an assuaging, heartfelt glimmer in his eyes.

A grateful, sentimental smile brightens Sirius's features as he gazes at Goku with more water pooling down his flushed cheeks when he blinks.

After a moment of warmly gazing into each other's eyes with tenderhearted grins, the emotions swelling inside of Sirius finally becomes too overwhelming which causes him to abruptly break their connection while gasping under his breath as he slants his gaze down before blinking rapidly as his breath convulses with the liquid still draining from his eyes.

He chuckles in a silent, bittersweet way before sniffling.

"Well, I guess it's time to get going with the ritual, right?" he concludes in a deep baritone.

~*~*~


	28. Uncanny Aliences

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**✪ Uncanny Aliences ✹  
**

After Goku grabs onto Sirius (since Sirius can lock onto any energy he senses whether it's familiar or not), they both teleport to his castle (but without Vegeta's body since the ritual doesn't require it to be present in order to bring him back) and into a room with dark-bluish, sparkling cobblestone walls.

Then Goku's eyes probe the space as he takes in things like a giant caldron with a fancily sculpted stick for mixing potions, leaning against it; a metal table with all kinds of scientific looking, glass flasks on it; shelves of thick, fanciful looking books; scrolls; a very giant, strange looking book lying open atop a book stand and a giant, doorless cabinet which is carved into the stone, filled with all kinds of bottles full of colorful liquids, herbs and living creatures that are somehow still alive despite being inside of sealed containers...

'Wooow...he really IS a Wizard," Goku thinks with youthful awe and intrigue.

In the interim, as Goku is taking the environment in, Sirius is zipping around, preparing everything so that they can start the ritual as soon as possible.

Goku ends up finding a table to sit down at during this time before watching Sirius as he goes along preparing everything in haste.

After twenty or so minutes have passed with the room now lit up with candles, a circle of some kind of light purple, sparkling dust surrounding a bed and Sirius having created some kind of elixir before pouring it into two extravagantly crafted goblets, he tells Goku that he'll be right back before rushing off to the bathroom.

Right then, Goku starts feeling a bit confused and apprehensive...he still doesn't even know what the ritual entails exactly or what role he's gonna be playing in it...

All Sirius told him before they left was that he would need him to complete the ritual and that some parts of it might be a bit unsavory but it had to be done if he wanted Vegeta alive again...which of course Goku does and so much so that he'd do anything for it to happen...well, _almost_ anything...

After waiting in suspense for around fifteen minutes with his leg starting to shake, he soon hears the bathroom door creaking open.

After gazing up from the table, his eyes slowly grow large and a small fire ignites between his thighs as he beholds Sirius sashaying out of it with nothing on but a silver looking necklace with a green gemstone dangling from it.

Once Sirius reaches Goku while holding a goblet of elixir in each hand, he halts in front of him. That's when, as he gulps heavily, Goku gets to briefly drink in the males glorious body with his 'scepter' shooting upward like an ancient, majestic tree trunk...who would've known such a flawlessly sculpted frame of rolling abs, broad shoulders, brawny arms and a firm chest were hiding behind those thick robes, whimsical looking ears and flowing hair...? One thing Goku can say about Vegeta is he _definitely_ has good taste in men...

Sirius hands him a goblet.

"Here...drink this," he instructs.

As Goku stares at the goblet before staring back at him, Sirius notices the distrustful look in his eyes.

"The same liquid is in my cup too...you saw me pour the same liquid into both goblets with your own eyes," he assures.

Goku keeps gazing at him with doubt before uneasily gazing down at it which causes Sirius to start to panic as he slants his gaze down while nibbling his lower lip and scratching his head.

Finally, he gets an idea.

"Here," he concedes before carefully taking the goblet and handing him his own, therefore switching them.

Sirius smiles at him, encouragingly.

"Are you willing to trust me now...?"

Goku gazes down at it, awkwardly with one side of his upper lip curling up in a funny, grossed out face.

"But...but why does it look like...like _diarrhea_...? It _smells_ like it too...?" he whines in a childlike way while sniffing it before jerking his head back and crinkling his nose with his lips scrunched along with his brows.

At this point, Sirius is getting a bit agitated and impatient as he looks up while sighing and rolling his eyes with the dramatic movement of his head.

"Alright, just watch me drink mine and if you feel like drinking yours after, go ahead, alright?"

Before Goku can answer, Sirius jerks his head back before gulping the stuff down while also lowering his eyes and giving Goku a reassuring gaze as he does so.

Once he's done, his head jerks back up and then he sighs with exaggerated satisfaction while grinning, warmly at Goku.

"Wasn't that bad," he chirps with enthusiasm.

Goku tries not to laugh before gazing sideways as he scrunches his lips with the direction of his gaze.

Finally, a playful grin drifts over his face before he gazes back at Sirius with a look of lighthearted surrender in his eyes and then he throws the substance back.

Once he's finished chugging it down, he smacks his lips with a comical look on his face.

"Not BAD...tastes kinda like beef stew," he drawls in an upbeat tone.

Sirius grins with quiet amusement before saying, "So that's the easy part...this ritual also requires the sacred energy of passion from someone who loves the deceased...but it can only be derived while the person is in a state of sexual ecstasy and the one experienced with the ritual must be the conduit in order to extract that energy."

Goku's eyebrows crinkle as he analyzes him with a perplexed look on his face.

"What...?"

"We're gonna have to fuck, my friend," Sirius interrupts while smirking at him with humor.

Sirius then taps his fingers against the gemstone around his neck.

"Your energy will go inside here once you've climaxed."

Goku gawks at him, utterly stunned.

Then he gazes away in a delayed manner but before he can really start thinking about it, Sirius speaks up again.

"You'll need to take a shower...I've already taken mine...but please do so swiftly because if the ritual isn't completed within twenty-four hours, it will not be possible to bring Vegeta back to life after that.

Goku gasps as his gaze flashes back towards him.

An amused smirk drifts onto Sirius's face.

"Don't worry...we can complete it way before then, I'm certain...it's just we shouldn't take any chances and get it done as soon as possible, that's all."

Goku stares at him, still stupefied by this bombshell Sirius just threw on him before slowly gazing away again.

He's silent for a moment.

"I just don't know...Vegeta probably wouldn't be too happy about us hooking up, you know...? Even if it _was_ to bring him back to life..."

Sirius shakes his head slowly from side to side while smirking in a comical, skeptical way.

"If _you_ think that, _you _must not know Vegeta then... When you mention the words, 'Ménage à trois,' his eyes light up...! Just do it sometime and watch the awesomeness that unfolds before you...trust me, we're doing this for _him_ and if he gets mad about it, it's for his own good and I'm sure he'll be thankful in time..."

Sirius watches Goku in suspense as he keeps looking away.

He slants his gaze down while snuggling his lower lip between his bright white, superb rows of teeth before attempting to think of what else he can say to sooth Goku's mind.

He hopefully gazes back up as an idea pops into his head.

"If it's any consolation, you can be the giver," he chirps.

Goku painstakingly gazes back at him before his brows crease as he stares at him with an incredulous smirk.

"YOU _bottom_...?" he asks with lighthearted sarcasm.

Sirius gazes away, uneasily before nervously chuckling with an impish smirk.

"YeeeAH...I've been known to do it and enjoy it, once or twice in my day..."

Goku gets another overindulgent gander at Sirius's naked, smoldering form and pale hair that's longer, thicker and shinier than any female's he's ever seen, that also cascades down almost to his ankles...he's still a little distrustful of the male but he _sure_ does drive a tempting bargain...and he _does_ want to see his Geta, again...not to mention, Sirius is HOOOT (giggidy-giggidy)!"

"Fascinating," Goku purrs with humor as an impish grin expands across his face.

He leaps up from his chair.

"Well, let's DO THIS!" he concludes with playful enthusiasm.

Goku grabs Sirius's hand.

"I'd like a meeting in the bathroom with you before we take care of business," he says with a goofy, mischievous look in his eyes.

Sirius's gaze grows comically wide.

Goku yanks him away as he squeaks, helplessly.

~*~*~


	29. From a Dandelion to a Pale Rose

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere.**

**❀ ☮ From a Dandelion to a Pale Rose ☮ ✿  
**

With the shower running and the bathroom hot and steamy, Goku and Sirius take some time to get acquainted and warm up with some needy, passionate, tongue kissing.

Then with Sirius's back pushed up against a wall as he bends his knees so him and Goku are face to face and his arm bent in a striking, fragile way above his head and Goku's hand flattened against the wall above the Centarien's head in a dominate way; shimmering tight ropes are created between their swollen lips as they finally and gradually part.

Shortly after, Goku breathes out hotly and lustfully against Sirius's erotically pouting lips, "Now I know what it feels like when Vegeta's taking _me_."

Sirius's eyes grow larger.

"He takes _you?"_ he asks in disbelief.

Goku bites his bottom lip, seductively.

"Yeeeah," he purrs, darkly.

Sirius drags his teeth over his own bottom lip as it glides out in an enticing way.

"_Mmmm_," he moans with approval.

Goku smirks with delight before groaning breathily, "GOD, wouldn't it be _so_ HOT if he were here right nooow...then we could both suck him off before taking turns fucking his tight little rear."

Sirius's gaze grows heavier as he shudders and softly groans with the fantasies being evoked by Goku's words.

"Yeeeah, it would beee. Hey. Maybe he's looking down on us right now, all swollen and stiff and touching himself as he gets an eyeful of us together, all soaked, hard and naked while lusting after him at the same time," Sirius purrs.

"That would be _perfect _if he was," Goku whispers gutturally against Sirius's lips.

With their noses almost touching Goku gazes down and then back up seductively before aggressively shooting in to slurp Sirius's lips and then soon after that, they're immersing themselves in another round of sensuously heavy kissing.

Eventually, after gorging on each other's mouths a while longer while also accentuating the time with a few other erotic gestures like suckling, licking, biting and nibbling different body parts along with stoking each other's bloated members at the same time; Goku's sensually starts gliding his hands down Sirius's torso while gazing up at him with his eyes tantalizing and predatory and his lips puckering in a seductive manner as he lowers himself towards his nether regions.

"God, you're so haaard, Siriuuus," he eventually ends up purring softly against his leaking, bloated tip.

He takes him into his mouth.

"_Unngh_. Gokuuuu," Sirius whimpers, delicately.

After two or three powerful sucks and strokes, his glistening tip glides from Goku's moist, enveloping lips, making a slicking sound as he's pulling his head away.

Goku then gazes up at him with a wicked, lustful glint in his eyes.

"Call me _Kakarrot_..."

~*~*~

With the bathroom door closed, the muffled sounds of Sirius's voice can be heard escaping it with him moaning, whimpering, howling, sobbing and wailing Goku's birth name over and over and over again.

Then finally, with Goku feverishly sucking him off and thrusting two of his fingers in and out of his puckering entrance causing Sirius's thighs to tremble, tumultuously; after releasing a delicate squeak and clasping the back of Goku's head of soaked, limp, black tresses while also pushing it down towards him in desperation; Sirius jerks his head back against the wall with his lips gasping and appearing beautifully swollen and flushed and his throat releasing fragile, choking sounds with the shudders ravaging his weakened frame and his long, graceful leg, sensually hugging Goku's broad back and his other arm stretching down as his hand claws into the wall while he squirts a torrent of his creamy cum, down Goku's throat with some of it also pooling out and down both sides of Goku's broad chin and neck.

~*~*~

With them both now fresh and clean and Goku, as hard as a rock, they eventually drift out of the bathroom with Goku playfully smacking Sirius's tight, round ass which causes him to gasp before looking back and chuckling with amusement, along the way.

Then after some more brief and lustful kissing which causes Sirius's gigantic erection to grow back like a hotdog ballon along with preparation using Goku's fingers and tongue and some lube; Sirius straddles Goku with his lower back steamily arched as he dramatically and erotically flips his hair back while elegantly flicking it with his hand at the same time before Goku's massive girth is slowly gliding deep inside of his trembling orifice as he he lowers his bottom over it.

"Ngh! Fuck...Kakarroooot..." Sirius quietly whimpers as Goku's tip pushes up against his sweet spot and shudders sweep through his frame, blanketed with creamy, pale skin.

"_Nnnnngh_, SIRIuuuus," Goku groans back with astringent shudders ripping through him as well while his head spends from the severe sensations overtaking him.

Not long after, they start moving in harmony with each other's bodies with Goku rolling his hips up like a slow moving, ocean wave and grunting, hissing, sighing, gasping and groaning in savage, teeth clenching grimaces while Sirius bounces his bottom up and down over his erection, releasing passionate sounds of sexual euphoria including lots of whimpers, gasps, sighs and squeaks, each time Goku's gland slams into his sensitive prostate.

Then as their pace picks up, Goku lasciviously glides his tongue over his lips in a circular motion while gazing up at Sirius with a carnivorous look in his eyes before reaching to pump Sirius's aching nature.

"_Aaaww! _FUCK!_ YaAaAaAaaah_!" Sirius expresses with passionate delight while smuttily licking his lips and pinching, flicking and stroking his own swollen nipples.

It isn't much longer before as Sirius keeps riding Goku like a bronco while appearing so breathtaking above him as his face contorts strikingly with the pangs of bright pleasure crashing over him, Goku becomes incapable of restraining himself any longer.

"Angh!!! SiriuUUUUUS!!!" he screams with his bulging, sweaty muscles clenching along with his ass cheeks as he thrusts up into Sirius's clenching and unclenching portal, one last time with his face grimacing primally and his hands clamping down into Sirius's thighs and convulsions overwhelming his frame and him pumping Sirius's organ erratically as he spills a sea of his semen deep inside of the ethereal creature above him.

"FUCK-sss! SHIT-sss!"

Right after beholding how splendid Goku appears while soaring into heaven with the feeling of Goku's hand slicking against his bloated, veiny cock along with the feeling of Goku coming inside of him sending more fire between his thighs, Sirius reaches his height as well...

"AaaAAHHHH!!!"

With the gemstone around his neck glowing eerily, he starts bouncing his stretched and spread ass cheeks over Goku at a feverish pace and his head jerks backwards with his eyes squeezing shut and his shapely, flushed lips stretching open, transcendently as delicate and chopped, straining, hissing and gasping sounds are released from his throat with the brilliant electricity surging through him as he splashes his milk all over Goku's face, chest and stomach.

"_Oh_-God..._oh_-GOD...Great _fucking_...Guh-Galaxies! GO-kuUuUuUuUUU..." Sirius whimpers as waves of pleasure keep crashing over him.

"_Nnngh_. You're so _tiiEEGHT_. Siriuuus," Goku returns as the same relentless forces of pleasure are overwhelming him.

After what seems like an eternity, the last quivers of mind-blowing sexual vibrations finally leaves them.

That's when Sirius lethargically leans down over Goku with his elbow near the Saiyan's shoulder and his fingers languidly clasping the hair on the top of his head as they both inhale each other's heated breaths while panting heavily, trembling and gazing into each other with heavy-lidded eyes.

~*~*~


	30. Tormented Soul

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**†  
❦  
❤ Tormented Soul ❤**

Meanwhile, back on Earth...Bulma's been scouring various areas in frustration, looking for one of her favorite gay erotica books so she can have some 'special time' with herself but it isn't long before she figures out that more than likely, Vegeta's probably "borrowed" it like he does with all her male/male erotica books.

That's when she decides that sense he's probably not in his room (because that's basically the way it's been these past few months with him spending all his time with Sirius, despite her bitter objections which has contributed to their strained friendship), she'll go up and attempt to look for it, if his door isn't locked...

Once she gets up to his room while holding a glass of water in her hand, she first knocks in order to make sure that he's not there. Then after knocking a few more times, she concludes that he's, indeed, gone before attempting to turn the knob.

To her astonishment, she finds the door unlocked before opening it as it creaks and then drifting inside...the first thing she notices is the bleakness of the atmosphere as gloomy light drifts into the room from the ominously dark, cloudy, pouring sky outside.

With an unexplainable dread gripping her heart (which had actually manifested a few hours before but has now intensified tremendously at this point), she traverses towards his bathroom with the light, unusually, still turned on...

Once she reaches the doorway...as if a mighty wind just rushed against her...all the air is knocked from her lungs and she releases the glass of water in her hand causing it to plummet towards the floor before shattering into a million pieces and she recoils with the ghastly, tragic sight before her of Vegeta lying on the ground with his throat slit and his body devoid of all vitality.

After staring in shock at it for a moment while her body trembles, Bulma's face starts trembling too before it contorts into a heartbroken grimace.

Then with her breath convulsing, her hand shoots up to cover her mouth before a single tear drips from one of her brilliant blue eyes as they blink.

Finally, her eyes start pouring water like the stormy, menacing clouds outside before she rushes towards him onto her knees with all the blood around him being only a second thought.

"Vegetaaaa! What did you doooo?! What! Did you! DOooo?!" she cries while leaning over him with her hands quivering and floating above him as if she were trying to catch a ball.

After a moment, she finally manages to touch him as she holds his face between her hands while sobbing and howling his name.

Another few minutes pass and then with her sobs having quieted, she tenderly caresses his cheek with her fingertips while also gazing down at him empathetically and sentimentally as tears still flow down her flushed cheeks.

Her head woefully shakes from side to side with her words.

"Poor. Poor, _thing_...such a _beautiful_ creature HURTING himself like this...what did that _monster_ DO to you...? I should've been there for you more...I allowed myself to get distracted...I'm sorry, Vegeta...I'm _so_ sorry... I love you, Veggie..."

After caressing his cold, pallid cheek once more...out of nowhere, she hears a thud in the bedroom, then whispering along with padding feet.

She whirls her face around in the direction of the bathroom entrance as her heart turbulently races.

Then soon, her eyes grow dangerously wide and she flinches as she beholds two males...one with messy, raven hair and a green robe with a medium-blue belt tie (that he borrowed from Sirius)...and the other with long, white hair, pointy ears, a fancy staff and a peculiar looking black unitard with dark-purple patterns and black, winged shoulder pads, gawking back at her with an equally startled expression.

"Wh-what...? Goku...?" she asks speechlessly while gawking at Goku before dragging her gaze towards the other mysterious male beside him who's also holding a candle in his hand for some reason before drinking in his gorgeous body and exquisite face as if it were her first nature (which of course it is...).

Then finally she gazes back at Goku with her cheeks glowing.

"Who's he...?" she asks Goku, curiously.

The two males go on gawking at her for a moment before searchingly turning to gaze at each other and then back at her.

"This is...is," Goku stutters...he's nervous because he knows that telling her it's Sirius will probably lead to utter chaos along with wasting valuable time because she's _heard_ about him along with his horrible treatment of Vegeta and _despises_ him with a blinding fury hot enough to melt diamond and Sirius is anxious because he's aware of her temper along with the fact that she hates his guts, so to save them all trouble, Goku decides to tell a small fib...

"This is...is Anais..."

YEaaah...he _looks_ kinda like an _Anais..._

As they watch her in suspense, Bulma gazes at them in a probing way before her face crinkles and her eyes narrow with menacing suspicion which causes them both to subtly flinch.

Goku laughs nervously with a goofy grin on his face as he scratches the back of his head before lifting his hand in an introducing gesture.

"Bulma. Me and _Anais _here, have come to bring Vegeta back to life..."

She interrupts him in an antagonistic tone.

"So tell me, Goku...how _did_ you and Sirius find each other anyway and _what_ are you guys up to, hm...? I wouldn't be surprised if..."

She insinuatingly gazes over at Sirius, "_He's_ the one responsible for all of this. Vegeta described him to me so I already _know_ how he looks..."

Her eyes flash back towards Sirius.

"Aren't you?!" she snaps.

Sirius flinches before his hands shoot up in an apologetic manner while he gives her a bright, goofy grin with his eyes closed into the shape of arches (like in an anime...).

He chuckles, uneasily.

"So you must be Bulma...nice to meet you," he sings, nervously.

She growls at him threateningly causing him to flinch in horror while Goku's eyes flash towards him at the same time, alarmed that he's now totally blown their cover.

That's when Bulma's irises start swinging back and forth at them while she snarls like a wild creature hankering for some alien flesh.

They both recoil while gulping heavily.

Then Goku laughs anxiously with his hands up now as well before he starts speaking to her in a warm, placating tone.

"Bulma, _please_...I'll explain it all to you later...our time is running out and we need to get over to Vegeta to save him...I'm your _friend_ remember...? I'd never do anything to hurt you...or Vegeta...sure, _he_..."

He looks over at Sirius, "Hasn't been the nicest person in the world all the time but neither has Vegeta or anyone else for that matter...I'm strong enough and _wise_ enough now to handle this, Bulma...just trust me, okay...?"

Bulma gazes away in thought with an uncertain look on her face... Vegeta _is_ already dead...what harm could it do to allow them to do what they came for...? She still doesn't trust that bag-of-shit over there, no matter _how_ much of a _studmuffin_ he is..."

She timidly gazes up at Sirius causing him to flash her an ingratiating grin but as she keeps gazing at him with enchantment, his grin starts growing more awkward, goofy and hard to maintain and then finally she jerks her face away and he sighs inwardly with relief...

Well, he doesn't _look_ like a jerkoff...but of course looks can be deceiving...but they _did_ say they only had so much time to save Vegeta and if they're telling the truth, she doesn't want to ruin that chance and she's sure she can trust Goku at least...

While continuing to gaze down she says, "Alright, Goku, I'll trust you on this...just make sure you guys do what you say you are, please..."

They perk up with excitement that she finally gave in.

"Alright, Bulma. I appreciate that and we will."

Goku slants his gaze downward before grinning uneasily.

"Also, Bulma, if you don't mind...we're gonna need a little privacy..."

Her eyes flash up at him.

"I'm not moving an inch. He's _my_ friend _too_," she says with obstinance.

Goku smiles at her, imploringly.

"Bulma, please...? We're running out of time. You can spend as much time with him as you'd like once he's alive again..."

Bulma's gaze swings down and away from him, for a moment, in agitation.

"Fine," she retorts churlishly before straining to her feet with parts of her, including her hands, stained with Vegeta's blood and then she strides towards them on her way out with her arms folded, her chin lifted and her eyes lowered in an indignant expression.

Once she reaches the exit, she stops before lifting her eyes to gaze up at Sirius in show of her contempt before lowering her gaze again as she intentionally pushes past him.

Now with her gone, Goku gently closes the door and then Sirius turns to look at him with an amazed expression.

"Holy cosmos, she _sure_ is feisty," he chirps.

Goku shakes his head side to side with an amused smirk and a reflective look in his eyes.

He gazes down.

"That's Bulma for you..." he sighs.

He finally concludes while gazing back at Sirius, "Well let's get to it..."

~*~*~


	31. Sugar and Spice Makes Everything Nice

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

**AN: **Hi all...so this chapter along with the following chapter have been revised since I was told by a reviewer that they didn't like the ending and because I'm so happy that they took the time to read my whole story and review, why not do something to make it up to them...? Originally, I was gonna have an ending like this revised version but came up with the other idea at the last minute and thought people would like the surprise, twist in the end. But it looks like I was wrong, so here's another ending I hope is more to people's liking...

**❈ ✰ ❀ Sugar and Spice Makes Everything Nice ❀ ✰ ❈  
**

After placing the enchanted candle he brought with him on the sink and igniting it with a spark from his finger and turning off the light; with Goku kneeling down on one side of Vegeta's body and Sirius kneeling down on the other, they begin the ritual.

Sirius floats his open hand above him while moving it around in a slow, constant swirling pattern as he thunderously recites an incantation in his native tongue.

"Mahjah! Sayhay! Indigojah... Helay! Sagah! Vahnahgahjee... Togojen! Delah! Ahkrahdyah! Nyashee..."

It takes him about five minutes to recite the whole thing before Sirius politely asks Goku if he'll assist him in unlatching his necklace as the green gemstone dangling from it, glows brighter than ever.

Afterwards, Sirius kisses the gemstone tenderly with his eyes closed as if concentrating deeply as a rosy mist drifts over his cheeks. Then once his plump lips depart from the stone he gazes over at Goku before informing him that he would need to kiss it too in order to make the spell complete along with telling him to make sure that when he does so, he focuses deeply on his love for Vegeta.

After Goku takes the stone into his hand and smushes his voluptuous lips against it, he closes his eyes before concentrating all his energy on his love for Vegeta while remembering things like his magnificent smile; all the beautiful, catastrophic love they made; all the times they laughed together, held hands and kissed for hours...

Once his lips have finally parted from the stone, a blissful warmth has washed over him and his cheeks have grown aflush as his awestruck eyes gawk at the stone in his hand with it's green glow having metamorphosized into a brilliant white light with multicolored sparkles having formed around it as well.

At this point, Sirius gently reaches over to clasp Goku's hand before guiding it to Vegeta's chest where his heart would be and then placing his hand with the stone still in it, over the area while keeping his hand over the Saiyan's.

Not long after, Vegeta's whole body starts radiating with the same white light as the gemstone.

Soon, while Goku's watching in astonishment, the wound on Vegeta's neck starts miraculously closing up and all the gashes on his arms start disappearing along with all his new and old scars.

Also, the bloody lump on his head starts shrinking and his swollen lip starts going down and the bruise around his neck after it has closed up, vanishes.

Then once every wound and blemish has disappeared from Vegeta's frame, what happens next causes both Goku and Sirius to violently flinch at the same time.

Suddenly, Vegeta inhales sharply with his back jolting all the way off the ground as his spine bends, drastically. Also, as his head jerks back, his eyes pop open while a light as bright as a white star, beams from them along with his nostrils, ears and stretched open mouth.

Then after that, for a brief moment the whole bathroom flashes with the same white light, so luminously that with her face whirling towards it, Bulma notices the light beaming from underneath the door as she waits in suspense on Vegeta's bed.

After a few moments, the light starts dimming back down until it's completely faded away and the green gem has stopped glowing.

Sirius and Goku now gawk down at Vegeta, with their hearts racing a million lightyears a minute, as he lies there while blinking as if in a state of shock.

After a few more seconds, he sighs, "I'm...I'm alive..."

Then after a delay, he slowly gazes in Sirius's direction, observing him with an amazed expression before slowly turning to his other side and then observing Goku while maintaining the same amazed look.

"You guys did it," he finally whispers while observing Goku before gazing over at Sirius.

Both their brows furrow as soon as he says those words while their chins jerk back too.

"How...? How did you know...?" Goku's voice trails off.

Vegeta moves up onto his elbows before gazing back over at Goku with a teasing smirk drifting onto his face.

"You remember that mysterious place I went to after I died on Namek?"

Goku's brow creases again.

"Yeah..." he answers with curiosity.

"Well, I went there again and this time I remember _everything_ and had all my questions answered too...also, I had an AMAZING view through an enchanted mirror there..." he replies in a teasing way.

Their eyes grow wide with alarm as their mouths pop open.

"You-you mean...?" Goku stutters.

"Yes, EXACTLY. Every last detail," Vegeta retorts enthusiastically while grinning with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Goku and Sirius gulp while nervously jerking their eyes towards each other for a moment.

Vegeta gazes back and forth at them while maintaining an amused grin.

He chuckles, "No need to feel bad fellas...I know it's what you had to do to undo my foolish choices and I'm not mad or anything..."

He lowers his gaze with a coy smirk.

"The two _sexiest_ beings in the universe...making_ passionate _love in front of my very eyes..."

Their eyes widen severely.

"I think it looked kinda HOT if you ask me," Vegeta murmurs in conclusion.

They both swiftly slant their gazes down and away from Vegeta with their cheeks severely flushing.

Vegeta watches both of them humorously.

"Vegeeetaaa," Goku complains half-heartedly, soon after.

Vegeta observes them a little longer as their eyes remain turned away in embarrassment before he lowers his gaze.

"And I heard everything you said too Sirius..." he whispers.

Sirius swings his gaze back in his direction.

"Yuh-you did...?" he stutters.

"Yeah..." Vegeta answers while warmly smirking at him.

He continues in a heartfelt way, "I realized a lot of things while I was up there...one being that you _really_ DO care about me...you really do _love_ me...and felt so horrible about everything... So, if Goku can forgive you...why can't I...?"

Sirius grows speechless as he watches Vegeta in astonishment.

Then a dazzling grin slowly melts onto his face as he gazes at Vegeta meaningfully and with sincere gratitude.

Vegeta smiles back with a benevolent, meaningful twinkle in his eye while Goku watches them both while smirking with his heart deeply touched by the emotionally heavy exchange.

Finally Sirius says from the depths of his heart, "I will never hurt you like that again...I apologize with all my heart and soul and being...I'm gonna go through with the ritual this time, I promise..."

He slants his gaze down for a moment with a sense of melancholy shading his features before looking back up at him.

"And you and Goku are gonna have a _great_ life together..." he concludes.

A grateful, pinched smirk melts onto Vegeta's face as they both gaze meaningfully into each other's eyes.

Following this, after a few more moments talking, Sirius and Goku finally rise to their feet before reaching out their hand to help Vegeta up but he refuses their support, opting to awkwardly but successfully stand up on his own.

Not long after that, they all drift out of the bathroom.

Bulma sees that Vegeta's alive while still sitting on the bed and her heart leaps with immense elation and relief.

Right then, she races over towards him before immediately wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing him for dear life while also hysterically sobbing against him.

After Vegeta's initial shock wears off, he affectionately embraces her back and then they continue to hold each other as Goku and Sirius quietly stand around them while observing the heartwarming scene between two very close friends.

After a few moments pass, Bulma lifts her blue, watery eyes up to Vegeta.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me like that, again, you hear?" she chastises him in a whimpering tone.

Vegeta smiles with an amused, warmhearted glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am," he concludes softly and teasingly.

Bulma mirthfully smiles back at him through her tears.

~*~*~


	32. Thank the Dragon's Balls

**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profits from this story.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT sexual content. This is a male/male story. So if anyone takes issue with that, I suggest they go elsewhere. **

******❀ ✪** ❀ ✪ Thank the Dragon's Balls ✪ **❀ ****✪ ❀**  


It's been a year since Vegeta's rescue from his suicide and as Goku and he now relax over blankets while sipping Daiquiris on the third day of their honeymoon at a secluded, island beach on a clear, sunny day near their five star, private resort, Goku reflects on their wedding day (that they started arranging very soon after Vegeta was brought back) along with all that led up to it...

Before their special day could arrive, Goku had to endure the arduous and painful process of fighting Chi-Chi for custody of Gohan while also undergoing a divorce from her, after him and Gohan had moved out of the mountain house and into Capsule Corps with Vegeta.

Goku really didn't want to hurt Chi-Chi but in the end, he felt living a lie was not good for neither one of them and the truth was that he was hopelessly in love with Vegeta and also, that her verbal abuse towards Gohan and her abusive behavior in general was something he could no longer take.

So he did what he had to do before finally (with the help of lawyers bought and paid for by Bulma) all the emotionally excruciating, draining tears Goku had shed over fear of not being able to keep his son were finally rewarded with him winning full custody of Gohan while Chi-Chi was permitted weekend visits while also having to pay child support (but very little as Goku felt bad enough for taking Gohan and didn't really need her money anyway so that's what he worked out with her along with not taking any other money from her and letting her keep the house).

Once that was all said and done, Goku and Vegeta were now finally free to live out their lives in peace.

They ended up tying the knot in an intimate, low-key ceremony on a tropical beach: Goku recalls how cool and hilarious it was that all of the Z fighters served as groomsmen for both himself and Vegeta, including others outside that group serving as groomsmen and "brides" maids (Vegeta was the "bride") too like Sirius and his new boyfriend with short, very dark purple hair (who's right below him in authority within his Wizard order), Anen along with Bulma who was partnered up with her girlfriend at that point, Blue.

Also, Goku remembers, after Bulma's father gave Vegeta away; how regal, stunning and imposing Vegeta appeared as he stood before him, all decked out in royal, Saiyan regalia that was slightly different from the uniform he wore when he first came to Earth with a red, flowing cape, an insignia denoting his status on his chest armor and huge shoulder plates and waist armor...

But what made it even better was that Goku got to wear traditional Saiyan regalia too, in the form of a very extravagant, caped uniform (similar to Vegeta's) with an insignia on his chest armor that established what would've become his new title as King with Vegeta becoming King too, if their civilization had not been obliterated.

Also, instead of placing rings on each other as Earth people do, they put necklaces on each other with single, large, sparkling emerald pendants dangling from them. But aside from that, they abandoned a lot of other Saiyan marriage traditions like having their marriage ceremony last for ten whole days with people having to give them a gift for each day...

Further, after reciting a traditional Saiyan scripture for marriage in their mother tongue, they finally shared a smoldering, passionate kiss (which almost made a couple people pass out, it was _that_ intense), before becoming husband and husband under both Saiyan and Earth law...

As Goku continues to reflect, suddenly the sound of a ringtone jerks him out of his revelry. After the cellphone rings a few times, Vegeta reaches to answer it.

Then in an easy-going manner, he ends up conversing with a person on the other line for a few moments before he gazes over at Goku as they both continue to lay down on their backs.

"Sirius said hi," Vegeta purrs.

Goku smiles with delight.

"Oh, hi Sirius!" he exclaims back cheerily.

"He said hi," Vegeta tells the Centarien on the other end.

After talking a little while longer, Vegeta finally tells Sirius bye before hanging up his cell and then he puts it back down before relaxing once more as he closes his eyes.

"He's still gonna pop by with his boy toy, " Vegeta casually informs Goku.

With his eyes closed, a delighted and amused smirk drifts over his face...but he still has some doubts about it since it's so taboo and all what their considering.

"Do you think it's gonna go well?" he asks the other Saiyan.

Vegeta smiles blissfully and confidently.

"Of course it is, Kakarrot...me and him used to do it all the time...I think it's gonna be really _hot_ and mind-blowing and that Anen is a looker, don't you think?"

Goku slants his gaze sideways while biting his lower lip.

"Yeah, he's sexy..." his voice trails off.

He gazes over at Vegeta before grinning lazily and humorously.

"You're determined to corrupt me, aren't you?"

Vegeta swings his gaze to him while grinning teasingly.

"It looks like you've discovered my EVIL plan, mwoohahah," he purrs jokingly.

Goku grins at him with amusement while watching him with a deadpanned gaze too.

Then he jerks his head back forward while grunting with playful indignance.

Vegeta chuckles as he observes him.

After another moment, Goku breaks the silence again.

"Well, I'm really happy Sirius finally faced his fear and succeeded with that whole cleansing ritual thing...he _has_ seemed a lot happier and more relaxed whenever we all hung out, these past couple months..."

Vegeta's silent for a moment as all that can be heard is a light breeze blowing.

"Yeah, he has...he just has a glow about him now and he's not so pale and his eyes aren't so dead looking anymore...that Blue Sky will do that to you..."

"Yeah, it seems to be one _hell_ of uh drug..."

"Tell me about it..."

Goku stalls for a few seconds.

"Would you ever do something like that, Vegeta...? You know...use drugs and all...?"

Vegeta thinks for a moment.

"It depends on the drug but Blue Sky is _definitely_ not one of them...it's too addictive..."

Goku stalls.

"Yeah, you're not kidding..." he concludes as his brows shoot up with his sarcasm.

Everything grows quiet again for a few seconds.

"But you know one drug I'd never pass up on, _ever_...?" Vegeta eventually asks in a sultry, teasing tone.

Goku's gaze swings over to him.

"Yeah...what's that?" he purrs back in an equally teasing way, already knowing the answer.

Vegeta watches him seductively as he sits up before swiftly moving on top of him to where he's straddling Goku's waist while holding his hands up in the air as their fingers intertwine.

"Why YOU, of course," he concludes with a flirtatious look on his face.

Goku smirks up at him, humorously.

"Do I look like a bag of white powder to you, huh?" he asks.

"No. But your skin looks and feels like white powder," Vegeta answers.

Goku gives him a playfully taunting smirk.

"Fair enough," he purrs.

They keep gazing deeply into each other as Vegeta playfully waves their hands back and forth in opposite directions as if they were lightly wrestling.

Finally he utters smoothly with a loving twinkle in his eye, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Kakarrot."

Goku grins up at him in an emotional way.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either..."

The sentimental smile already on Vegeta's face broadens.

"I love you, Carrot Cake," he purrs as the inner parts of his brows pitch up and his face grimaces in a bittersweet way with the overwhelming emotions swirling inside of him while a single tear streams down his cheek.

Goku watches Vegeta's spellbinding, flushed features for a moment as his heart vibrates exuberantly at all his fantasies of their future lives together like raising Gohan, building their house together and having another boy at some point with either of them being the biological father, who they already have given a name for (Trunks...).

"I love you to, 'Geta..." Goku finally concludes in a heart-wrenching and happy grimace as tears pour down his temples with his blinking eyes.

He lets go of one of Vegeta's hands before beckoning to him with his index finger.

"Come here," he whispers quiveringly while trying to sound seductive despite how emotional he is right now.

That's when Vegeta leans down before Goku places his artistically outstretched hand against the side of his face while reaching his lips up to affectionately kiss Vegeta's.

He whispers against them in conclusion, "I'll always love you, Vegeta...and I'll never hurt you...I need you so much..."

**AN: **Well, that's the end of the story folks. I hope everyone who got this far enjoyed this revised version of it. Thanks for all future reviews and until next time! :D

~*~*~


End file.
